


Звёзды, которые отбрасывают тень / Stars casting shadows

by poisonedbird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Drama, Dubious Morality, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbird/pseuds/poisonedbird
Summary: Уилл Грэм выжил после падения и увидел новый путь, стоя на границе сумрачного леса. Теперь ему нужно отдавать старые долги и решить, идти ли по этому новому пути.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг, метки и предупреждения будут добавляться по ходу повествования, поэтому ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. У меня существует огромное количество разрозненных идей относительно того, что должно было или могло произойти в пост-третьем сезоне. Поэтому теперь я пытаюсь объединить их все это в одну мало-мальски цельную историю.
> 
> Пишу медленно. Иногда очень медленно. Но в итоге все равно пишу.

Отделение скорой помощи было похоже на стерильный муравейник. Несмотря на запахи крови, земли и несвежих ран, которые с легкостью можно было учуять в воздухе, медикаменты и дезинфицирующие средства въелись буквально в стены, в плитку и даже в накрахмаленные перегородки. Уилл сидел на кушетке и допивал стаканчик кофе, ощущая, как горят болью швы на внутренней стороне щеки. Любые напитки кроме воды и чая, охлажденного до комнатной температуры, были запрещены. Но он со странным упорством нарушал этот запрет.

Уилл издалека заметил сухую женщину с короткими пепельными волосами, аккуратно зачесанными за уши. Доктор Мелинда Уэст была вежливым и при этом бескомпромиссным профессионалом, который не терпел неповиновения со стороны пациентов, тем более тех, кто пришел к ней через скорую. Возможно, именно поэтому Уиллу нравилось ее дразнить. Боль была лишь небольшой платой за возможность испытать ее терпение на прочность. Это был единственный способ сублимировать мысли тогда, когда над ним взволнованно хлопотала Молли и коршунами кружили ФБР.

В конце концов доктор добралась и до него, окинула пристальным взглядом заживающие раны на щеке, на бедре, осмотрела ссадины и ушибы. Уилл видел, как она с неодобрением поджимает губы, глядя сперва на стакан, а после ему в глаза. Впрочем, доктор Уэст не опускалась до лекций тогда, когда осознавала их бессмысленность. Она неодобрительно молчала и собирала актуальные данные о его состоянии.

— Тошнота, головокружение, головная или любая другая боль? — медицинский фонарик проверил реакцию глаз, холодные и сухие пальцы проверили целостность всех швов.

— Ничего, все в порядке.

— Прекрасно, — холод в ее голосе был легким, но достаточным, чтобы Уилл ощутил упрек в беспечности, — ваши раны не самые приятные, но подвижность ограничивать не должны. Я выпишу все, что нужно, получите у провизора, дам вам меню с допустимыми продуктами, а также список рекомендаций относительно швов. Следующий осмотр в понедельник. Постарайтесь не напрягаться больше необходимого, мистер Грэм, и вы совсем скоро поправитесь.

«И поскорее отправитесь к черту вместе со своим начальством».

— Спасибо. — Каким-то чудом Уилл сумел удержать весь яд в себе. В конце концов, она всего лишь пыталась хорошо делать свою работу.

ФБР мертвой хваткой держало Уилла и всё его окружение, особенно после того, как информация о побеге Ганнибала просочилась в прессу. Ни больница, в которой его зашивали, ни сам бывший профайлер не были в восторге от такого пристального внимания. Технически Грэм даже не числился в рядах Бюро как консультант. Однако удержать в узде Джека и Кейд Пурнелл было невозможно. Уилл просто ждал, когда это закончится и его оставят в покое.

***

_Вода была повсюду, холодная, колющая, режущая. Очищающая. Размалывающая его в труху, в пыль, в крошечные частицы. Вода полировала его кости, его нервы, колола ледяными иглами кожу, убивала его для того, чтобы воскресить. Он не разжимал объятий, удерживая свой якорь из последних сил. Якорь, который в нынешних условиях превратился в спасательный круг._

_Волны мерно бились о скалы, уши целиком заложило и их шум отдавался в голове тихим шепотом, долетал будто бы через пелену. Вода заливалась в рот и нос, позволяла вырывать лишь глотки воздуха, царапающего глотку. Раны горели от морской соли, тело казалось каменным, но он едва ли обращал внимание на это. Берега не было и в помине, лишь безмолвная скала и бьющийся об неё океан._

_Уилл так и не понял, откуда взялась лодка. Ее призрачные огни сливались со звездами перед глазами, шум мотора полностью поглотило море. Лишь светлый борт медленно прорезал пенящиеся волны, отключая все инстинкты. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы поддерживать их на поверхности. Последнее, что видел Уилл — тонкие и сильные руки, вытаскивающие его из воды. И черные глаза на бледном лице, которое будто бы светилось в ночи. Втащила ли она на борт Ганнибала, он не знал._

***

После того, как стало известно о побеге Ганнибала-каннибала из-под опеки Балтиморской клиники для душевнобольных преступников, пресса будто бы взорвалась. Сотни публикаций, различных репортажей, обсуждений и спекуляций. Новость о том, что серийный убийца по прозвищу Зубная фея мертв и больше не представляет угрозы, взбудоражила город ее больше, скорее подлив масла в огонь, который горел без какой бы то ни было определенной цели.

ФБР твердо стояли на своем — Ганнибал Лектер числился пропавшим, однако шанс его смерти считался высоким, и потому Бюро постоянно напирало на то, что рассчитывает найти исключительно его тело где-нибудь на побережье. Уилла раздражали эти политические игры и выводили из себя толпы журналистов, которые сначала ошивались у больницы, а после у его дома.

Первые несколько дней агентам пришлось дежурить на его участке, даже арестовать несколько особо рьяных репортеров для того, чтобы прочертить подобие границ. Уилл чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость пополам с желанием взять ружье и сделать хотя бы парочку предупредительных выстрелов в воздух. Молли пыталась придумать какую-то возможность для того, чтобы уехать на время к матери в Канаду, но один долгий взгляд Джека быстро поставил крест на этих планах.

Уилл видел, как мучается Молли от необходимости даже в магазин выезжать в сопровождении агента. Видел, как Уолтер напрягается каждый раз, когда за окном проходит кто-то из людей Кроуфорда. Их воспоминания о Драконе были еще совсем свежи, и обстановка в доме совершенно не располагала к тому, чтобы разбираться с ними. В какой-то момент Уилл даже поймал себя на том, что сожалеет о таком количестве знаний в области детских психологических травм.

***

_Сознание возвращалось медленно, толчками. Вокруг было темно, тепло и удивительно тихо. Мерная качка ощущалась где-то в глубине. Уилл попытался пошевелиться и только тогда ощутил тяжелый слой одеял, будто плитой вдавивший его в узкую кровать. Все тело казалось слабым, обескровленным, ледяные очаги боли слабо пульсировали сквозь мутную завесу._

_Он с трудом приподнялся, зрение было размытым, перед глазами расходились темные круги. Почти минута ушла на то, чтобы более или менее сфокусироваться. Каюта была маленькой и темной, только у двери горела тусклая ночная лампа. Воспоминания возвращались урывками, поначалу Уиллу казалось, что он находится на собственной лодке, однако постепенно картинка в голове сложилась. Как ни странно, он не ощущал никаких эмоций, только единственное тянущее чувство внутри, напряженную тетиву, которую будто бы пробуют первый раз после натяжения._

_У Уилла ушло довольно много времени, чтобы выбраться на палубу. Тело было тяжелым, неповоротливым, ему приходилось держаться за стену и рассчитывать каждый шаг, подстраиваясь под качку. Коридор едва ли в пару тройку метров казался бесконечным, однако в конце концов цель была достигнута — он толкнул металлическую дверь, на мгновение задохнувшись от порыва ледяного ветра._

***

Все допросы выглядели одинаково. Детальная история, которую Уилл ненавидел повторять просто потому, что ничего нового у него фактически не спрашивали. Почему произошла авария? Почему он поехал с Ганнибалом? Что происходило в доме? Как их выследил Дракон? Как он на них напал? Как был убит? Как они упали в океан? Как он выбрался? Выбрался ли Ганнибал?

Бывший профайлер сухо излагал факты, давил в себе раздражение тогда, когда нужно было менять слова, конструкции, линию рассказа для того, чтобы история не казалась заученной. Однако в моменты, когда требовалось объяснить собственную мотивацию, злость пробивалась черными цветами на его лице. Отбиваться от Джека, Пурнелл или череды агентов было не так уж сложно. Однако настоящая ловушка была расставлена в другом месте.

Вернувшись домой после больницы, он заботился о Молли как мог. Проводил время с Уолтером, с собаками, с моторами, сохраняя их повседневность в том виде, в котором она существовала до появления Кроуфорда на пороге. Однако прошедшие события остались пробоинами в стенах, дырами в крыше и ранами на телах. Их дом больше не был крепостью, и тени пережитого прочно поселились между потолочными балками.

Граната влетела в его кухню ранним утром, тогда, когда он этого не ждал. Проснувшись раньше обычного, Уилл увидел, что Молли уже встала. Они спали под разными одеялами всегда, и теперь бывший профайлер был отчасти рад этому. Несмотря на всю расплывчатость и туманность, ее тревоги становились сильнее день ото дня.

Он спустился вниз бесшумно, удивившись, что ни одна половица или ступенька не скрипнула. Молли сидела за столом, набросив на плечи его старую безрукавку, висящую ближе всего к кухонной арке. Уилл не смог сдержать печальной улыбки. Перед ней на столе стояли чашка остывшего кофе и планшет. Знакомый новостной сайт, вогнавший иголку в солнечное сплетение. Заголовок, такой же звонкий, как пощечина. «Мужья-убийцы снова пытаются всех обмануть?». Уилл сжал зубы. Ебаная Фредди Лаундс. Ебаный Таттл Крайм.

Молли даже не услышала его, скорее почувствовала. Она обернулась и не успела убрать ту обреченность из глаз, которую Уилл ожидал и которой одновременно боялся.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — его отчасти удивило то, что Молли даже не попыталась закрыть сайт, спрятать экран. Она не скрывала своих тревог, и ее обезоруживающая искренность иногда задевала сильнее, чем любые манипуляции. Впрочем, лучше так, чем наигранные и лживые улыбки. — В холодильнике есть вчерашний крем-суп. Разогрей, если хочешь.

Уилл покачал головой и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до чайника. Едва-едва теплый. Сколько же она просидела здесь в одиночестве?

— Спасибо, но пока ограничусь кофе, — Уилл продолжал последовательно игнорировать этот запрет. Он щелкнул яркой оранжевой кнопкой, чайник начал медленно жужжать, издавая странные булькающие звуки. Давно пора заменить, — тебе еще сделать?

Молли покачала головой, возвращаясь взглядом к экрану. Уилл видел, что она не читает. Просто смотрит. И видел, как на ее лице формулируется вопрос, тяжелый и одновременно громкий. Такой, который она все равно не сможет удержать в себе. Уилл оперся бедром о кухню, изо всех сил стараясь не складывать руки на груди. Настолько защитную позу считает даже ребенок в детском саду. Молли сжала пальцами почти холодную кружку и все еще не поднимала взгляд.

— Ты правда пытался убить его?

Уилл снова стиснул зубы. Этот вопрос он слышал чаще, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Почему-то все, начиная с Джека и заканчивая Фредди Лаундс были убеждены, что он сбежит с Ганнибалом при первой же возможности. Никаких прямых слов, только вопросы и намеки. И статьи, полные рассуждений и инсинуаций, которые он даже видеть не хотел.

— Я защищался. И в итоге мы оба упали в океан.

***

_Ночь медленно отступала, на горизонте небо начинало светлеть, тучи уходили на запад. Уилл присел на ступеньки, ведущие к рулевой. Его мутило, но свежий воздух удивительным образом отгонял тошноту. Сквозь размеренный шум до него донеслись тихие шаги. Уилл не стал оборачиваться, прекрасно зная, кому они принадлежат._

_— Ты вовремя встал. Берег совсем близко._

_— Не знал, что ты умеешь обращаться с лодкой._

_— Ты много всего не знал._

_Черные волосы, собранные так же тщательно, как и в их последнюю встречу. Такое же черное пальто, черные глаза и непроницаемое лицо, будто бы высеченное из белого мрамора на плитах Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре. Она нависала над ним, не пытаясь угрожать или выглядеть опасной. Они оба знали, кто вытащил его из воды._

_— Ганнибал жив?_

_На лице Чио не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Она смотрела на него долгим взглядом и после отвернулась, возвращаясь к снастям. Небо на востоке стремительно розовело, море успокоилось. Уилл ощупал повязки на своих ранах — плотные бинты, наложенные не везде правильно, но всегда тщательно. И какая-то пахучая мазь, отдающая хвоей и эвкалиптом._

***

Иногда Уиллу казалось, что с момента его падения прошло несколько месяцев, а не несчастная неделя. Вереница допросов, агентов, журналистов и безуспешных попыток изображать нормальную жизнь. Лицо Ганнибала, ровное и слегка надменное, смотрело на Балтимор со всех газет, из телевизионных экранов и многочисленных гаджетов. Будто бы он надежно поселился во всех черных зеркалах, одетый в красные полосы с лаконичным «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ».

Джек метался между двух огней и Грэм бы лукавил, говоря, что не получает от этого странное удовольствие. Позиция ФБР была ясной и понятной: с одной стороны, чем быстрее они найдут Ганнибала, живого, а лучше мертвого, тем быстрее все успокоится. С другой — совершенно непонятно, на какой точке поиски следовало остановить. Если он пошел ко дну Атлантики, то тело никому и никогда не найти.

Уилл несколько раз подробно описал все ранения, которые успел заметить на докторе. Джек согнал в Квантико всех более или менее ценных врачей и профессоров медицины, до которых только смог дотянуться, чтобы понять, мог ли Ганнибал выжить или нет. Почти каждый после выступил с заявлением по ТВ, настолько взбесив Кроуфорда, что сутки после этого отдел поведенческого анализа прятался по углам штаб-квартиры, стараясь не показываться ему на глаза.

Бывшему профайлеру хотелось поскорее покончить с этим. Напряжение росло постоянно, по капле падая с разных сторон. Спустя девять дней после падения Уилл вернулся из магазина для животных с новым мешком корма и парой косточек для собачьих зубов, и обнаружил плачущего Уолтера на крыльце, которого прижимала к себе Молли. Все тело мгновенно напряглось, он почти добежал до дома, но замер под яростным взглядом жены, прижимающей к себе сына.

— Они даже в школе до него добрались, ты понимаешь? Спрашивали, правда ли его отчим убийца?! Сначала репортеры пристают посреди школы, а после другие дети спрашивают, ел ли он человечину! — В первую секунду Уилл хотел сказать ей, что повторять все эти слова при мальчике было не лучшим решением, но он вовремя заставил себя заткнуться. Они страдали из-за него. Даже когда Молли говорила ему пойти за Джеком, она не могла нести ответственность за то, чем это закончится. Вся ответственность была на нем.

— Пойдем в дом. — Уилл помог ей подняться. Несмотря на пылающее гневом лицо, она не оттолкнула его, лишь с силой сжала предплечье. Молли боролась как могла, он видел это, и также видел, насколько одинокой она чувствует себя в этом бою.

— Так больше не может продолжаться, Уилл, — она прижалась теплым лбом к его плечу. Уилл обнял ее и Уолтера, с удивлением отмечая, что не чувствует ничего кроме сожаления. Они не должны были через это проходить. Он должен был уберечь их от этого, защитить хоть как-то, — это просто невозможно.

Он завел их в дом. В конце концов Уолтер остался наедине с молоком, имбирным печеньем и Жюлем Верном, а они вернулись к той же конфигурации на кухне, что и несколько дней назад. Разве что кофе Молли теперь на треть состоял из коньяка. Она молчала, и Уилл видел, что чем дальше, тем больше отчаяния копится в ней. Каждая секунда чертового молчания давалась ей с трудом. Молли всегда любила действовать. Она была храброй, она спасла себя и своего сына от убийцы, от которого другие семьи не смогли спастись. Но даже у нее были свои пределы.

— Я поговорю с Джеком.

— Господи, о чем ты с ним поговоришь? Попросишь ходить с факелами и отгонять от дома сумасшедших ублю…

— Я поговорю с ним о вас. — В конце концов Уилл сложил руки на груди, глядя в окно, где был припаркован казенный фургон. Он остался только один, но все еще оставался черным монолитным напоминаем о том, что они пережили и что еще переживут под неусыпным надзором ФБР. — Меня Джек вряд ли отпустит, но вы с Уолтером скорее всего сможете уехать к твоим родителям.

***

_— Зачем ты меня вытащила?_

_Чио стояла у борта, глядя на берег. Ее силуэт казался копьем, которое пытается вонзиться в небо. Она была напряжена, куда сильнее, чем в их первую встречу или путешествие на поезде. Тогда он не почувствовал угрозы, даже за секунду до того, как она выбросила его из последнего вагона. Теперь же её тревога была практически осязаемой._

_— Он попросил спасти тебя._

_— Сейчас?_

_— Еще до того, как ты от него отказался. — Внутри что-то заболело от ее слов._

_— Откуда ему было знать?_

_Она развернулась быстро и плавно, на мгновение Уиллу показалось, что она сейчас бросится на него и разорвет так же, как пантера разрывает антилопу, не вовремя попавшуюся ей на пути. И если это было ее настоящим намерением, он точно ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы это предотвратить._

_— Спасти от любой угрозы. Быть готовой всегда._

_Он смотрел на свои руки и все еще видел на них кровь. Не менее черную в предрассветных сумерках, чем при лунном свете. Кровь медленно впитывалась в кожу, проникала в его ткани, глубже и глубже, сначала капилляры, после мелкие сосуды, затем артерии и вены. Кровь Дракона становилась его кровью._

_— Ты видела, что случилось?_

_— Я видела только то, как тот, другой, выстрелил. Как вышвырнул тебя из окна. И как он бросился тебе на помощь. После нужно было успеть спуститься к лодке._

***

— Это нужно прекратить. Они тебе не нужны здесь, а там будут в безопасности. — Уилл сидел в знакомом кресле не менее знакомого кабинета главы отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР. Джек смотрел на него исподлобья и то и дело кривился.

— Я не смогу защитить их тогда, когда они находятся вне юрисдикции Бюро.

— Ты и здесь их не можешь защитить, — голос вышел куда более раздраженным, чем Уиллу бы хотелось, — там по крайней мере журналисты не будут их преследовать.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не от журналистов вас защищаю. — Голос Джека была ядовитым, однако этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление на бывшего профайлера. Он успел выработать иммунитет к Кроуфорду, и чем дальше, тем сильнее он работал.

— Ганнибал или мертв, или беспомощен. Ни в том, ни в другом случае он не угроза. — Уилл откинулся на спинку, устраивая руки на подлокотниках. Сейчас он понимал Джека как никогда. Зеркало эмпатии разворачивалось само для того, чтобы прочитать злость, нотки паранойи и решимость найти и уничтожить.

— Ты говорил, что он мертв.

Уилл едва не закатил глаза, но успел остановиться. Это было бы плохо, очень плохо и очень нервно для Круфорда.

— Я говорил, что думаю, что он мертв. Либо же, если он как-то выжил, то раны у него были куда серьезнее моих. К тому же адреса родителей Молли вы не знаете, даже я не знаю, знаю только как доехать, — он потер переносицу, стараясь унять раздражение из-за необходимости воспроизводить банальные и прописные вещи, — там они будут в безопасности, я уверен.

— Мы все еще не можем найти ту японку, которая вытащила тебя. Лодка нашлась в Норфолке, буквально в километре от границы с Чесапиком, — Джек поморщился и Уилл буквально видел лицо Зеллера, отпускающего неуместные шутки, — но там все начисто выдраено. Никаких отпечатков, никаких следов крови, никто ничего не видел. Я думал, найти ее будет просто, но ориентировки дали ровным счетом ничего. Но я уверен, что она вытащила не только тебя.

— Я больше никого не видел. Джек, меня не интересуют поиски, меня интересует безопасность моей семьи. — Уилл даже не шелохнулся в кресле, только внимательно следил за мельчайшими движениями Кроуфорда. Все внутри напряглось в ожидании очередной манипуляции.

Джек размышлял некоторое время, блуждая взглядом по папкам с рапортами и материалами поисков — надо сказать, весьма скудными и в основном бессмысленными.

— Мы дадим Молли разрешение на оружие с последующим возвратом. Кажется, охотничья лицензия у нее есть.

Уилл едва ли не подавился воздухом, вскинув брови и с удивлением глядя на Джека.

— Ты рассчитываешь пристрелить Ганнибала, если он ещё жив, руками моей жены?

— Я рассчитываю обеспечить всем причастным к этой истории такой максимум безопасности, какой вообще возможен.

— Ганнибал всего лишь человек.

— Да, и ты лучше всех знаешь, насколько он опасен.

***

_Лодка шла достаточно близко к берегу для того, чтобы Уилл издалека заметил небольшой деревянный причал. Кажется, небольшая рыбацкая станция, по крайней мере слишком неухоженная для того, чтобы быть частным владением. Чио быстро и ловко подвела лодку к настилу из плотно сбитых досок, однако пришвартовываться явно не собиралась. Она помогла Уиллу встать и спуститься на причал, усадила на скамейку и принесла старое колючее одеяло. Боль искажала реальность, зрение то и дело становилось мутным. Он не понимал, для чего она это делает, не мог поверить ее словам._

_— Они быстро найдут тебя здесь. — Чио достала из кармана пальто старый раскладной телефон, набрала номер 911 и вызвала скорую для Уилла Грэма. После, под удивленным взглядом бывшего профайлера, разломала трубку пополам и выбросила в воду._

_— Спасибо._

_— Нет нужды в благодарностях, — он даже не успел заметить, как легко и изящно она вспорхнула обратно на борт, — однажды просто помоги в ответ._

_Придавленный болью к одному месту, Уилл смотрел, как она перекладывает канаты, чтобы ровно отвести лодку от причала. Было что-то еще, он чувствовал это в воздухе, чувствовал ее слова, еще не сказанные, так, будто они были его собственными. Или не её, но вложенные в ее губы. Которые она так и не смогла сказать. Но это было и не нужно. Он все понял и так._

***

Уилл помогал Молли собирать вещи, не зная, стоит ли расстраиваться или радоваться тому облегчению, которое исходило от нее. Молли была счастлива забрать Уолтера и уехать из своей травмирующей повседневности, и бывший профайлер прекрасно ее понимал. И впервые за все время их совместной жизни Уилл не мог сказать, что ждет их дальше. Она говорила, что даже если он изменится, она останется прежней. Но в конце концов вышло так, что изменились они оба.

Молли настояла на том, чтобы ехать самостоятельно, без сопровождения и на собственной машине. Отчасти Уилл был даже рад тому, как она отвоевывает жизненное пространство и оберегает свой контроль. Стоя у крыльца, он поцеловал ее в обе щеки и ощутил крепкие, наполненные печалью объятия. Она тоже не знала, что будет потом.

— Хорошей дороги.

— Спасибо. Я напишу на границе, и потом как приедем.

— Передавай привет.

— Обязательно.

Уилл некоторое время стоял на крыльце и смотрел на уходящую от дома дорогу, переваривая теплые и любящие слова, которые теперь отдавались вкусом пепла во рту. Вечером они будут на месте, а он останется здесь, четко осознавая, что все происходящее — полностью его ответственность. Не вина, но прямое следствие. Фургон ФБР убрался сегодня рано утром. Джек то ли внял доводам разума, то ли возмущениям бухгалтерии. Оба варианта Уилла вполне устраивали.

Он вернулся в дом и почти целый день провел за лодочными моторами, лишь днем отвлекся на часовую прогулку с собаками по лесу. Эта стая была куда меньше, чем предыдущая, но они вполне успешно заботились о них всей семьей. Глядя на то, как собаки бегают за палками и приносят совершенно не то, что он бросил, Уилл ощутил тяжелую и вместе с тем ожидаемую тоску. Перемены уже начали происходить, бабочка не просто взмахнула крыльями, но и со всем доступным ей упорством ринулась навстречу фонарю. И ему необходимо обдумать и осознать масштабы, последствия и сам процесс этих перемен. К вечеру с моторами было покончено и он потратил оставшуюся его часть на переоборудование самой дальней комнаты в гостевую спальню. Набор медикаментов лежал в коробке из-под чайника, хотя Уилл слабо представлял, что из этого пригодится, а что нет.

Ближе к ночи, сидя в гостиной и разбирая рыболовные крючки, Уилл услышал, как к дому подъезжает машина. Огонь в камине отбрасывал ленивые тени, резко контрастируя с яркой белой лампой над рабочим столом. Он поднялся на ноги и быстро вышел на крыльцо, отгоняя собак от двери.

Она вышла из машины и Уилл сначала опешил на мгновение. Белые волосы только при тщательном рассмотрении оказались париком. Вместо бездонных глаз светлые линзы. Она была действительно очень и очень осторожна. Или капкан Джека сжимался слишком сильно.

Чио смотрела прямо ему в глаза и Уилл завороженно наблюдал, как на ее лицо ложится тонкая вуаль улыбки. Он покачал головой, но ее это, кажется, совершенно не впечатлило.

— Спасибо. Нет ничего важнее семьи. — Ее голос будто бы звенел десятком серебристых колокольчиков в ночи.

Прежде чем бывший профайлер нашелся с ответом, Чио быстрым шагом обошла машину, однако пассажирская дверь открылась раньше, чем она успела до нее дойти. Он выбрался с трудом, но все же стоял на ногах, хотя Чио через секунду была рядом, двигаясь так, будто готова в любую секунду броситься ради него под пули. Он оперся о ее руку и остановился у крыльца, глядя на Уилла с совершенно безликим, нечитаемым выражением. Он был бледен, куда более бледен, чем когда-либо, однако даже сейчас он ухитрялся источать ауру врожденного благородства и какой-то безусловной силы. Уилл чувствовал вкус морской воды на языке и теплую кровь на руках. Короткое лезвие в ладони и вкус терпкого вина.

— Добрый вечер, Уилл.

— Добрый вечер, Ганнибал.


	2. Chapter 2

Уилл открыл дверь, пропуская их вперед. Он видел, как Ганнибал бегло осматривается, не поворачивая головы. Несмотря на все попытки скрыть или хотя бы сгладить хромоту, бывший профайлер видел, что ему тяжело двигаться. Пулевое и ножевые ранения и травмы от падения — часть Уилла была поражена тем, что он смог не то что выжить, а стоять на ногах после этого. С трудом, но стоять. Другая же удивлялась тому, что Ганнибал до сих пор не свернул ему шею за случившееся.

Он понимал, что они придут. Понял еще после ее слов на причале, что однажды они появятся на его пороге, как и понял, что не сможет отказать в помощи. Уилл сам не мог решить, почему не собирался выдавать Ганнибала ФБР. То ли покупая жизнь себе и Молли, то ли испытывая нечто, отдающее виной за ту ночь. То ли слишком ясно понимал собственные мотивы для того, чтобы признаваться в них. Он сбросил их, сбросил, точно осознавая, что делает.

Чио остановилась у лестницы и обернулась на Уилла, застывшего в размышлениях. Он моргнул несколько раз, указал наверх и направо, и вышел в кухню. Чайник начал шипеть, издавая совершенно непотребные звуки, и выключился. Запахло жженой проводкой. Пока Уилл отключал его, остужал и складывал в плотный мусорный пакет, Чио успела дважды спуститься к машине и подняться наверх. В кухонное окно Уилл видел, как она выходит третий раз, отгоняет машину за дом и раскатывает лежащий там лодочный брезент.

В голове бродило множество мыслей, но Уилл не мог четко зацепиться ни за одну. С того момента, как Чио вытащила его из воды, чувства будто притупились и из калейдоскопа превратились в простой фаянс. Он хотел позаботиться о Молли. Хотел, чтобы ФБР оставили его в покое. Но эти желания, простые и ясные, прикрывали собой внутреннюю тетиву, которая с каждым прикосновением звенела все тоньше. В конце концов Уилл решил к ней вообще не прикасаться, не пытаясь отрефлексировать тянущее и звонкое чувство ожидания непонятно чего. Будто бы эта история не закончилась.

Он почти не вспоминал о Драконе, по крайней мере осознанно. Зато сны были яркими, цветными и вместе с тем удивительно спокойными. Будто бы ледяная вода остудила тот огонь, который жег его раньше. Проникновение в собственный разум после того, как они убили Дракона, стало слишком напоминать погружение в разум преступников. Анализ мотивов, действий, последствий и результата. Чувств до и чувств после. Поэтому Уилл просто отказался от этой практики, игнорируя этот эпизод и запрещая себе думать о снах.

_Черная, искристая боль вместо крови. Дракон лежал на спине и тяжело дышал, его величие, его могущество растекалось по камням, впитывалось в землю, сжигало крошечные травинки, что попадались на пути. В его жилах вместо крови текла сила, которую они пытались побороть. Словно он мог насытить их, исцелить, стать одновременно и Зверем, и Агнцем божьим, Чудовищем и Спасителем._

_Они стояли по обе стороны от него, склонившись под давлением его власти. Он был для них то ли соединением противоположностей, Бога и Дьявола, то ли Одином, который принес себя себе же в жертву. Они пили его кровь и ели его плоть, его могущество становилось их могуществом, его величие становилось их величием. Море билось об алтарь и такой бури мир не видел никогда._

Утром вырваться из подобных снов было непросто. Уилл с трудом мог отделить видения от реальности, а свои мысли от тех, что легли ковром опадающих листьев на зеркальную поверхность озера эмпатии. После того, как там, у края скалы, Ганнибал коснулся его руки, помогая встать, зеркало жило своей жизнью, стало будто бы жидким, отражая все грани разом, отражая одновременно их обоих. Даже когда Уилл готовил завтрак для Молли и Уолтера, когда со всех сторон огораживал себя привычной повседневностью, он не мог отрицать — это действительно было прекрасно.

Чио возникла на кухне неожиданно, каким-то образом бывший профайлер ухитрился проморгать ее появление. В руках был небольшой бумажный пакет с продуктами, который она поставила к холодильнику. Уилл наблюдал за ней, полной грации и осторожности. Чио не смотрела прямо на него, но бывший профайлер мог поклясться, что всегда находится под наблюдением во всех зеркальных поверхностях, какие только были в помещении.

— Не думал, что ты рискнешь его сюда привезти.

— Наши лица повсюду. ФБР не станет искать у себя в глазу.

Уилл отошел к самой дальней стене, стараясь держать руки на виду. Конкретно сейчас он видел, как она следит за ним через гладкий металлический бок тостера.

— Как ты поняла, что здесь безопасно?

— Ты отослал жену к родителям, Джек убрал агентов. Я проверила дорогу по пути.

Уилл нахмурился, невольно осматривая стены и потолок. Вряд ли она применяла какие-то устройства для слежки, для Чио это было бы слишком… Грубо. Тем не менее странное напряжение сковало его внутренности, и она умудрилась его почувствовать.

— Мы прятались в Шарлотт Холл, полчаса езды. У меня хороший слух и хорошая винтовка.

С таким же ровным выражением она вымыла принесенные овощи, имбирь и чеснок. Уилл хотел предложить свою помощь, но был уверен в том, что ему вежливо откажут. Он видел перед глазами отстраненный взгляд Ганнибала, но не был уверен в том, что найдет позади него. Понимание было тем, к чему они стремились, но понимание не исключало предательств и не отменяло ран, нанесенных взаимно. Равновесие было приятным, однако боль из-за него не уходила.

— Ты следила за нами?

— Искала пути отхода.

Уилл мог отчетливо представить себе тень, скользящую между деревьями. Чио была прекрасной охотницей и он не мог избавиться от ощущения прицела, направленного в свою голову. С другой стороны, если бы она хотела потренироваться на нем, на Молли или агентах в умении отстреливать уток, она давно бы это сделала. Не рискуя Ганнибалом. Плечи, все это время напряженные, расслабились. Чио не была мстительной, она была... Эффективной.

— Почему ты помогаешь ему?

Нож, нарезающий красный болгарский перец, замер над доской. Она медленно повернула голову и Уилл увидел тень тоскливой и одновременно очень светлой улыбки на ее лице.

— Мы всегда помогаем своей семье тогда, когда можем помочь.

Уилл сжал зубы. Тетива внутри тихо и пронзительно зазвенела, больше похожая на металлическую струну. Которая могла успокаивать его своей музыкой до конца жизни или, наоборот, перерезать ему глотку.

_«Ты семья, Уилл»._

Он видел в глазах Чио, что она не станет задавать такой же вопрос. Потому что, по неведомой причине, ей давным давно известен ответ. Который Уилл не мог для себя найти даже сейчас.

_«Nakama». Очень близкий друг._

В конце концов она отвернулась, возвращаясь к блестящим от воды овощам. Уилл видел, как из бумажного пакета появились крошечные упаковки специй и завернутый в темную бумагу хлеб.

— Не совершай ошибку Беделии.

Чио едва заметно покачала головой. Нож быстро шинковал травы в глубокую миску. Уилл не понимал, что это за блюдо, но был уверен, что ужин обойдет его стороной, по крайней мере сегодня. Собаки толпились у дверей кухни, привлеченные запахами и чужим присутствием. То и дело кто-то просовывал голову, но, наткнувшись на Уилла, тут же возвращался в коридор.

— Беделия не совершала ошибок. Она надеялась, что ее найдут.

Он надел куртку, обулся и вывел стаю в ночь. Собаки были слишком встревожены появлением незнакомых людей, поэтому он почти час провел с ними на границе леса. Они все еще приносили только те палки, которые им хотелось, не заботясь поисками. Зачем-то Уилл обернулся, заглянув в кухонное окно. Чио предусмотрительно не поворачивалась к нему лицом, и издалека ее тонкую и хрупкую фигуру можно было принять за Молли. Светлые волосы казались совсем настоящими, расстояние скрадывало рост. Ее предусмотрительность была почти пугающей.

Уилл повернулся обратно к стае, наблюдал за беготней собак и размышлял о семье. О том, что услышал от Ганнибала в первую встречу в лечебнице.

_«Первая связь с убийцей неприятна и кусается, словно пиявка. Как и тебе, Уилл, ему нужна семья, чтобы сбежать от того, что внутри»._

Уилл старался не вспоминать о том, что случилось в поместье Верджеров. Это было мучительно и одновременно волновало, трогало густую и матовую темноту внутри. Черную и бархатистую, такую, которая не отражала ни капли света. Откусив кусок щеки Корделла, он почувствовал силу, увидел саму возможность выбора тогда, когда все пути не расцвечены на дозволенное и запретное. Когда есть простой и ясный выбор, его последствия и твоя воля. И еще больше силы он увидел в глазах Ганнибала. Гордость. Тогда он подумал, что Ганнибал гордился тем, кого он создал. Только спустя долгое время Уилл осознал, что Ганнибал гордился им, а не собой.

Первая связь действительно кусалась. До тех пор, пока пиявка не напилась крови и не отвалилась, высосав немного морали и позволив заглянуть за границу, туда, где не было черного и белого. Это был красивый мир Ганнибала, наполненный гармонией и дикостью, красотой и переживанием не только стерильных эмоций, а всего спектра чувств. Пересекая Атлантический океан, Уилл желал это увидеть, и в итоге получил то, что хотел. Алое и бьющееся сердце, истекающее кровью. Предательство и живая боль, причиной которой он стал. Душа, горящая в огне, более настоящая, чем многие вещи вокруг. Это было красиво, это довело его до границы темной чащи. Ганнибал протянул ему руку оттуда, но он не решился ее принять. Заводя домой собак, Уилл ощутил вину перед Молли и Уолтером, куда менее жгучую, чем ему бы хотелось.

Чио снова была на кухне. Она вытирала ярким полотенцем чистые тарелки и убирала обратно в шкаф. Уилл старался не акцентировать внимание на том, что она слишком хорошо знала расположение предметов и окружения. Пока он ставил собакам еду и пытался протиснуться к мискам через море волнующихся хвостов, Чио уже вышла в коридор и оделась.

— Вернусь ночью, запри дом изнутри.

— Ты сможешь войти?

Она не удостоила его даже взглядом и прикрыла дверь за собой почти бесшумно. Уилл хотел задать ей еще десяток вопросов, но позиция была ясной и бескомпромиссной. Он ощутил сильное дежавю в собственный разговор с Джеком после того, как согласился помочь с делом о Зубной фее.

Когда собаки поели и заняли свои лежанки у камина, Уилл придумал еще десяток очень и очень срочных домашних дел, которые требовали его внимания сию секунду. Настолько много, что он даже разозлился на себя. Рано или поздно это все равно случится. Профайлер запер дверь на ключ, выключил везде свет и поставил решетку на камин. Собаки тихо сопели, некоторые открыли глаза и слабо пошевелил ушами, когда он проходил мимо, но не более того.

Он поднялся наверх, остановившись в начале коридора. Если бы стены собственного дома сейчас начали превращаться в помещения клиники для душевнобольных преступников, Уилл бы не удивился. Но ему скорее мерещилась полицейская машина, пахнущая бензином и кровью. И долгая дорога, в которой они молчали, изредка обсуждая детали, связанные с Драконом. Уилл покачал головой из стороны в сторону и быстро преодолел коридор, постучав в дверь настолько тихо, насколько мог. Часть его все еще надеялась, что Ганнибал спит.

— Войдите.

Ровно и негромко, все с той же непоколебимой уверенностью. Уиллу показалось на мгновение, что стены все это время были прозрачными и Ганнибал наблюдал за ним с момента своего появления. Дверь открылась легко, скрипнув только в самом конце. Уилл открыл дверь, сделал шаг вперед и, почти не глядя, закрыл ее за собой.

Глаза собирали картинку по кусочкам. Ночная лампа, которую он оставил, теплый мягкий свет, аккуратно раскладывающий тени по деревянным стенам. Стеганое одеяло, сшитое из ярких лоскутов, которое он достал на какой-то барахолке. Коробка с медикаментами, разложенная на комоде. Бинты для перевязки, ватные тампоны, обеззараживающее в прозрачной бутылке. На тумбочке у кровати стакан воды, ряд наполовину пустых блистеров, кнопочный мобильный телефон и тонкая металлическая закладка. Стул стоял примерно в метре от кровати, достаточно близко и достаточно далеко.

Ганнибал полулежал на кровати, за его спиной три широкие подушки, поддерживающие спину. Уилл знал, что оставлял только одну, и понял, что Чио забрала из его спальни не только справочник по рыбной ловле на французском языке, который он купил на той же барахолке из-за иллюстраций наживок. Закладка легла на место, книга закрылась и с тихим стуком опустилась на тумбочку. Ганнибал сложил руки перед собой и едва уловимо откинул голову, впиваясь в Уилла взглядом.

Бывший профайлер сел напротив кровати, пытаясь поймать хоть одно слово в голове, единственную мысль, с которой можно было начать. Он мог бы чувствовать напряжение, искры, которые летали между ними тогда, когда он пришел на свой первый сеанс после тюремного заключения. Когда был полон решимости отомстить, схватить Чесапикского Потрошителя и швырнуть за решетку. Растоптать, размазать по полу все предложения дружбы, использовать интерес Ганнибала против него.

Но ничего этого не было. Была тонкая и прозрачная стена, отстраненность, которую можно было прочувствовать при желании. Или с таким же успехом игнорировать — Ганнибал предоставил ему свободный выбор. Уилл едва заметно облизал сухие губы. Первый выстрел холостой.

— Как твое самочувствие?

— Хорошо, спасибо, — Ганнибал слегка склонил голову к плечу, изучая его пристально, с тем вниманием, от которого невозможно скрыться, но которое оставляет за собой чувство незавершенности, заставляя возвращаться за новой дозой, — я никогда не сомневался в способностях Чио.

Уилл невольно усмехнулся. Японка казалась ему еще большей загадкой, чем в свое время Ганнибал. И излучала больше опасности, по крайней мере чем дальше, тем сильнее он сомневался, что она хотя бы чего-то не умеет.

— Как твои раны?

— Ничего серьезного, больше шрамов, но это не новость. — Теперь уже уголок губ Ганнибала дернулся наверх. Это была первая эмоция, которую Уиллу удалось ясно считать: главные шрамы всегда останутся другими. Улыбка, выворачивающая его внутренности. Полоса на лбу, которая пытается показать миру его мозг, вытащить оттуда пресловутую эмпатию. Которая, несмотря на все свои зеркальные нейроны, не останавливала своего владельца от глупостей.

— Хорошо. — Ганнибал приподнялся, садясь ровнее, отыскивая нужную высоту для того, чтобы поставить их взгляды на одну линию. Уилл видел, что движения даются ему с трудом. Много вопросов вертелось на языке, и каждый из них вел его в те размышления, от которых бывший профайлер сознательно закрывался. Уилл знал, что стоит ему открыть эту плотину — и пересохшее русло заполнится водой. Сейчас он еще мог оттуда уйти, но стоит бурному потоку хлынуть в знакомую стезю, и ему точно не выбраться. Однако предательские мысли все равно прорывались, переливаясь через край.

Когда они упали, когда Уилл сбросил их, Ганнибал ударился о воду первым, смягчив ему падение. Изначально раненный куда сильнее, он принял последний удар на себя. Считал ли доктор, что вся жизнь Уилла теперь так же подарок, как и жизнь Аланы? Голова бывшего профайлера качнулась в ответ на размышления. Нет, Ганнибал так не думал.

Уилл поднял взгляд, осознав, что глаза напротив все это время весьма успешно считывали мысли с его лица, не давая никаких подсказок взамен. Хотелось деть куда-то руки и отвернуть лицо. Однако Ганнибал удерживал его крепко и уверенно.

— Ты добился того, чего ждал?

Уилл на мгновение потерялся, неспособный в полной мере осмыслить и свои цели, и свои желания. Он блуждал взглядом по лицу Ганнибала, по коротким волосам, по крошечному шраму на острой скуле. Возможно, где-то в этих причудливых линиях и спрятан ответ, но он точно недоступен Уиллу.

— Я ничего не ждал. И не знаю, чего добился.

Ганнибал смотрел все так же внимательно, но теперь бывший профайлер мог заметить толику яда в этом взгляде. Доктор был уязвлен и доволен одновременно, и это противоречие было чреватым для обоих.

— Ты не думал об этом. Не думал о случившемся, о том, что это открыло в тебе. — Это не было вопросом, Ганнибал не ждал ответа. Но слова сами вырвались изо рта.

— Да, не думал.

Доктор вздохнул и откинул голову сильнее, на мгновение закрыв глаза. Единственный след внутренней борьбы, который Уилл мог заметить. Он не знал, осознанно Ганнибал продемонстрировал его или просто не смог себя сдержать. Раньше ответ был бы простым, но не теперь. При желании в воздухе можно было уловить запах лекарств даже без феноменального обоняния. Уилл сбросил их со скалы и теперь прятал самого разыскиваемого в Штатах преступника у себя дома. Расскажи кому — не поверят. Струна в позвоночнике зазвенела тихо и отчаянно.

Уилл подтянул рукав свитера до середины локтя и сдвинул часы выше по руке. У него осталось не так много искренности, как раньше, просто потому, что не было мыслей в принципе. Он привстал и подвинул стул ближе к кровати, сильно ближе, очень, практически упершись коленями в одеяло. Ганнибал не двигался, лишь наблюдал. Уилл протянул руку вперед, уверенный в том, что будет понят правильно. И не прогадал.

Пальцы Ганнибала были теплыми, легкими. Он всего мгновение смотрел на то, как ладонь бывшего профайлера лежит в его собственной, и вскоре снова вернул глаза к лицу Уилла. Подушечки пальцев мягко надавили на запястье, чуть ниже ладоней, сначала гораздо сильнее, чем требовалось, но вскоре совсем так, как было нужно. Он ждал, словил ритм и слушал его.

— Я не думал об этом потому, что не знал, куда меня приведут эти размышления. Точнее, знал, знал еще тогда, когда проснулся в собственной постели с собственным лицом. Ты привел меня в сумеречный лес и надеялся, что я потеряю правильный путь.

Ганнибал не двигался и слушал его пульс, впитывал слова, которые исчезали в его ровном, ничего не выражающем лице. Они не отскакивали от маски, потому что маски не было, а исчезали внутри. Ганнибал будто бы прятал их куда-то в глубины своего сознания, что казалось чертовски завораживающим.

— Ты знаешь, что это за лес, Уилл. И ты знаешь, куда ведет эта дорога. Ты знаешь, кто повесил указатели на «правый» и «ложный» пути. Ты знаешь, что я не признаю этих указателей. Все те рыси и львы, что населяют этот лес, на самом деле могут причинить тебе вред только постольку, поскольку ты сам это позволишь. — Ганнибал не выпускал его руку, не сдвигал пальцы. Уилл буквально слышал, как сердце тяжело и медленно бьется прямо в пальцы доктора. Каким же простым и одновременно многослойным был его дикий мир.

— Я не хотел иметь проводника. Я хотел понять, пойду ли по этой дороге один. И узнал это. Молли вывела меня из этого леса и привела домой.

Грубо, гораздо грубее, чем стоило. Уилл ожидал, что Ганнибал отдернет руку, отвернется от него, но этого не случилось. Пальцы были там же, где и должны быть, а внутренний метроном стал неуловимо ускоряться. Уилл смотрел в лицо доктора и увидел, как его черты смягчились.

— И тем не менее ты сбросил нас в океан. Не меня, Уилл, ты сбросил нас. Ты снова вернулся в этот лес. Я давным давно не твой проводник, но все еще готов пойти рядом с тобой.

Уилл хотел сдержаться, остановиться и подумать, что саботировать себя же в данной ситуации просто глупо. Но вышло у него, мягко говоря, так себе.

— По твоему выражению, я уже однажды бросил микрофон. Почему ты думаешь, что я не сделаю этого снова?

Бывший профайлер не был уверен в том, что ему следовало увидеть, но улыбки он не ожидал. Длинная, узкая и на грани с тем, чтобы быть хищной. Переполненная иронией и пониманием куда более глубоким, нежели то, что Уилл мог найти в себе.

— Потому что это прекрасно, Уилл, — с этими словами Ганнибал аккуратно отпустил чужое запястье и снова сложил руки на одеяле. Улыбка исчезла, оставив после себя лишь спокойствие на лице доктора. Уиллу подсознательно хотелось посмотреть на свою кожу, убедиться, что там нет проколов, разрезов, через которые Ганнибал мог проникнуть внутрь. Потому что ощущения были примерно такими, — спасибо, что зашел. Думаю, уже достаточно поздно, пора отдыхать. Доброй ночи.

Уилл промедлил несколько секунд, все еще переваривая слова, предыдущие и последние. Дамба, перегораживающая реку, мелко вибрировала от напряжения и давления. В конце концов он провел слегка влажными ладонями по ногам, разглаживая вечные складки, и поднялся со стула.

— Доброй ночи. — Уилл вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Сны в эту ночь были такими же яркими, как и раньше, но впервые с момента падения вместе со снами пришла тревога. Уиллу снится лес за домом в Вулф Трап. Он не видел его уже давно, не представлял, кто там сейчас живет, но воспоминание трансформировалось в ясную и четкую картинку, наполненную печалью и темнотой.

_Он движется в темноте между деревьями, ботинки скользят по влажной и гниющей листве. Луна переливается на тонких ветках, расчерчивает землю, заставляя осторожно обходить несуществующие ямы. Ружье уверенно лежит в руках, Уилл готов вскинуть его на любой подозрительный звук. Он знает, что они где-то здесь. Знает, что они кружат вокруг него, достаточно близко, чтобы не напоминать о себе, достаточно далеко, чтобы он мог их достать. Ему кажется, что он видит блестящие волчьи глаза в дальних кустах, он поднимает ружье и целится, но не решается выстрелить. Иначе он отвлечет их, иначе они заметят ловушку._

_Так они и движутся по лесу, уходя все дальше, все глубже. Деревья постепенно смыкаются и даже лунный свет с трудом пробивается через листву. Время от времени он видит тонкие серебряные нити, пронизывающие пространство, подсвечивающие воздух. Он перешагивает через крохотный ручей и дальше идет вдоль воды. Ручей расширяется, и Уилл видит вдалеке сверкающую озерную гладь._

_Он останавливается у самых ближних деревьев, глядя на противоположный берег. Туда, где на фоне серого песка пьет воду огромный черный олень. Он смотрит на него, любуется великолепным в своей чудовищности существом. Он забрасывает ружье на спину и несется прямо сквозь озеро, мелкое, едва ли по колено. Он слышит волков за своей спиной, но успевает раньше них. Он и олень бьются с ними вместе. Озерная вода почти черная от крови. Он и олень стоят в воде, среди мертвых волков и серебряного лунного света, и он чувствует в груди восторг от этой победы._

_Его шерсть мокрая от крови, глаза черные, блестящие и внимательные, глаза, которые видят его насквозь. Олень тяжело опускается, вода расходится кругами, плещется у его ног. Он тяжело дышит и его дыхание обращается посеребренным паром. Уилл видит, что ему нужна помощь, знает, кто представляет угрозу для этого оленя, но не знает, как ему помочь. Вода у их ног успокаивается, Уилл опускает глаза, но в ровной озерной глади видит лишь свое отражение. Олень причудливо изгибается и насаживается на собственные рога._

Уилл просыпается резко, ловя себя на том, что пальцы буквально свело от того, насколько сильно он вцепился в одеяло. Холодный душ и прогулка с собаками практически свели на нет ощущение, сверлящее череп изнутри, но странный привкус остался где-то на кончике языка, и бывший профайлер не знал, как от него избавиться. Поставив собакам еду, он понял, что не видит никаких очевидных следов пребывания в доме посторонних. Машину Чио можно было узнать разве что по следам, от которых за ночь не осталось почти ничего. В доме все было также, как и раньше, самой Чио не было видно. Бывший профайлер даже не мог сказать, вернулась она ночью или нет. Шанс того, что ее поймали, существовал, но казался такой безумной нелепицей, что Уилл даже не стал об этом думать. Мобильный молчал, а о таком важном событии Джек вряд ли станет умалчивать.

На этот раз бывший профайлер поддался соблазну и собрал в кучу все неотложные и совершенно бесполезные домашние дела, которые отвлекали его от слона в комнате. Ближе к обеду гараж был разобран, а собаки несколько ошалели от внеочередной прогулки и довольно быстро собрались на крыльце, с удивлением поглядывая на хозяина. Отчасти Уилл был рад тому, что единственное небольшое окошко в комнате доктора выходило на другую сторону, на лес.

Когда он наконец вернулся в дом и разложил совершенно необходимые сейчас наживки для зимней рыбалки, лестница тихо заскрипела. Уилл сам не понял, как в пару секунд оказался у подножия. Ганнибал спускался медленно, на бедро даже поверх штанов была наложена повязка. Ставить диагноз или понять степень серьезности Уилл не решался. Ганнибал не остановился, никак не отреагировал на появление профайлера, лишь коротко кивнул.

— Добрый день, Уилл. — Тень в чужих чертах была крохотной, но все таки заметной. Уилл понимал, что доктору не нравится быть неспособным на полный контроль над своими действиями. Сейчас их диспозиция была настолько очевидной, что хотелось сбежать подальше от этой чертовой лестницы и не показываться в доме до появления Чио. Уилл в очередной раз разозлился на себя за собственное ребячество.

— Добрый день. Могу ли я как-то тебе помочь?

— Не нужно, спасибо. — Ганнибал спустился вниз и с достоинством прошел мимо, хотя тень боли залегла глубоко на его лице. Уилл некоторое время потоптался в коридоре, торгуясь с самим собой. Ситуация отдавала таким невероятным фарсом, что было очевидно — за ней скрывается что-то большее. Что-то, о чем он не мог поговорить с собой, отказывался это делать, намеренно избегая ошибок прошлого. Однако он знал, что Ганнибал придет. Знал, что ему все-таки нужна помощь. И никак этому не помешал. Уилл подошел к кухонной арке, наблюдая за тем, как доктор закатывает рукава и осматривает довольно скромный набор кастрюль.

— Извини, не слишком похоже на твою старую кухню.

Ганнибал остановился взглядом на многочисленных магнитах на холодильнике. Некоторые из них удерживали фотографии его, Уолтера и Молли из летней поездки на Озера, с дня рождения Уолтера и Дня Благодарения. Уилл одновременно был и рад, и недоволен тем, что не может видеть лица доктора. В конце концов Ганнибал повернулся к нему.

— Достаточно отличается от лечебницы.

Волна непонятных, неопределимых чувств поднялась и окатила внутренности. Кровь в жилах будто бы застыла на секунду, только для того, чтобы спустя мгновение рвануться вдвое быстрее. Рутина, которую они утратили, от которой сам Уилл отказался, теперь отдавалась неприятным зудом между ребрами. И Ганнибал просто указывал на произошедшее, на объективную реальность, в которой они очутились.

— Ты знал, что так будет? — Уилл стоял и смотрел, как на столе появляются овощи, мясо, специи, как Ганнибал ополаскивает под водой нож и берется за красный лук.

— Как именно? — Нож тихо стучал по деревянной доске, задавая фоновый ритм.

— Падение в океан.

Ритм замер, Ганнибал повернулся почти всем телом для того, чтобы посмотреть Уиллу в глаза. Маска была плотной, непроницаемой, она буквально светилась сосредоточенностью, и как бы бывший профайлер не пытался нащупать эмоции, скрытые под ней, он не мог.

— Мы не падали в океан, Уилл. Ты сбросил нас туда.

Ганнибал отвернулся, ритм возобновился. Уилл почувствовал, как слюна во рту становится вязкой и неприятной, а горло пересыхает.

— Ты не спрашиваешь почему.

Он не видел лица доктора, но отчетливо услышал улыбку, такую же, как и вчера вечером. Она сочилась черной иронией, граничила с насмешкой, но Ганнибал не стал бы насмехаться сейчас, Уилл был уверен. Неуместная бравада, которая никогда не была свойственна Лектеру.

— Я не задаю вопросы тогда, когда не могу получить ответ. Ты не можешь признаться в причинах самому себе, поэтому ответа на вопрос у тебя попросту нет.

Уилл изо всех сил давил в себе желание сложить руки на груди. Злость пришла первой, оберегающей его от вторжения извне, за ней, как ни странно, подоспело чувство вины. Не из-за событий, а из-за невозможности адекватно поговорить с самим собой. Он не знал, что сказать Ганнибалу, и не ожидал от него такой прямолинейности. Манипуляции были отброшены в сторону, как та самая старая шляпа.

Казалось, Ганнибал буквально слышит, как свинцовые шарики мыслей перекатываются в черепе Уилла, ударяясь о кости. Головная боль взялась непонятно откуда, бывший профайлер сжал пальцами переносицу. Некоторое время тишину нарушали лишь звук ножа, шелест овощей и тихий звон посуды. И тем сильнее резонировал с ними голос Ганнибала, неожиданно живой, неожиданно… Трогательный.

— Спасибо, что спрятал нас.

Уилл отвел глаза, натыкаясь взглядом на пыльные занавески, которые давно следовало постирать, на треснувшую деревянную ручку самого крайнего шкафа у окна, на расставленные по подоконнику игрушки из киндер-сюрпризов. В груди что-то сильно заболело.

— Не за что, — боль была крохотной и горячей, яркая точка, которая жгла его изнутри. Все раны и швы отзывались на нее, старые шрамы вторили им. Пальцы слабо дернулись, рука сама тянулась накрыть улыбку на животе, — я рад, что ты жив.

Сияющая точка погасла. Уилл откинулся спиной на стену, все еще не сводя взгляд с окна. Воздух вокруг был электрическим, напряженным, как будто перед грозой. При желании бывший профайлер мог учуять даже запах озона, но это была лишь игра воображения. Он не увидел, но услышал, как на кухонный стол ложится еще одна деревянная доска.

— Я был не прав, ты все же можешь помочь. — Ганнибал не смотрел на него, сосредоточившись на подготовке мяса, но нож и стебли сельдерея на доске были приглашением. В груди снова заболело, но эта боль была хорошей. Уилл поймал себя на желании сохранить ее.

Они готовили в тишине, лишь изредка Ганнибал давал краткие указания. Голова была удивительно пустой, Уилл четко следовал инструкциям. Воздух наполнился запахами масла, чеснока, трав и специй. Даже собаки заинтересованно заглядывали в кухню, однако дальше порога никто не заходил. Тепло и ощущение нереальности происходящего были почти оглушающими, но Уилл не пытался им сопротивляться. Он чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо.

— Сербское жаркое с рисом и луком-шалот, — Ганнибал поставил две тарелки на стол, одна напротив другой. Не так, как они ели раньше и не так, как сидели с Молли. Взгляд Уилла на секунду метнулся к фотографиям на холодильнике. Преображение и что-то другое, чему не было места этом доме. Ганнибалу не было места в этом доме. И часть Уилла упорно твердила, что ему самому тут тоже не место.

— В Сербии есть что-то помимо жаркого? — Уилл сам не понял, зачем отодвинул стул перед Ганнибалом. То ли привычка, то ли блок на любые мало мальски адекватные размышления. Доктор внимательно посмотрел на него, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Меня больше интересует то, чего там нет.

— Например, экстрадиции.

— Например. Приятного аппетита. — Ганнибал принялся за еду только тогда, когда Уилл занял свое место. Было действительно странно сидеть за одним столом после стольких лет. Бывший профайлер держал в руках вилку, но пружина внутри закручивалась слишком сильно для того, чтобы начать есть. Тетива пронзительно звенела. Прошлое навалилось в секунду целым каскадом, оглушая и ослепляя. Разумеется, это не могло остаться незамеченным.

— Почему вы оба здесь? — Напряжения в голосе Уилла едва ли меньше, чем напряжения в голове. Он все еще помнил то, с чем приехал к той скале. Ганнибал должен был измениться. И умереть, если бы изменения того потребовали. Так он думал тогда. И практически так же думал теперь. Но это было не во власти Дракона, только в руках Уилла. Профайлер покачал головой, отгоняя мысли. Не думать, не анализировать. Не ступать в сень этих деревьев.

— Нам нужно было спрятаться.

— Вы могли спрятаться где угодно.

— При всем желании, ни я, ни Чио не всесильны. Джек очень хочет найти меня. — Ганнибал ел, как ни в чем не бывало, но Уилл все равно почувствовал волну чужого удовлетворения. Он не знал, позволялось ли Ганнибалу готовить в лечебнице. Шанс того, что он выторговал для себя такую привилегию, был велик. Но сомнительно чтобы Алана позволила ему взять в руки даже пластиковый нож.

— Джек хочет убить тебя. — Мясо было великолепным, но Уилл чувствовал его вкус совсем вдалеке. Соус стал кровью у него во рту, а овощи отдавали пеплом. Он смотрел на Ганнибала потому что знал, что должен смотреть.

— Только ли Джек? — Все лицо доктора выражало лишь сдержанный интерес, но Уилл мог разглядеть темный блеск в глубине его глаз. Он не мог солгать и не мог ответить правду просто потому, что вопрос был в равной степени риторическим и философским. У него был ответ и одновременно этого ответа не было. Словно они снова застряли на сеансе без возможности сдвинуться вперед или назад.

— Ты уже говорил, что не задаешь вопросы, на которые не можешь получить ответ.

— Прошу меня простить, — почему-то глаза Ганнибала улыбались, но Уилл пытался отыскать хитрость, подвох в его словах. И боялся, что доктор перейдет к прямолинейности, своему излюбленному оружию, — Ты рад, что я выжил. Но это не отменяет твоего желания видеть меня мертвым.

— Я хотел, чтобы Дракон тебя изменил, — Уилл ел почти механически. Внутренние блокировки трещали по швам, хотя именно этого Ганнибал и добивался. Это было неправильно со всех сторон, это было нечестно по отношению к Молли, к Джеку, к его устоявшейся жизни. Но река все равно билась о плотину, снова и снова, и Уилл уже понимал, что рано или поздно дамбу прорвет, — но он изменил нас обоих.

— Нет, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала стал значительно мягче, взгляд горел… Заботой? Бывший профайлер не мог с точностью сказать, и не хотел пускать мысли в этом направлении, — Дракон лишь показал тебе то, чего я хотел для нас. Но изменение пришло вместе с тобой.

Он не нашел ответа, остаток обеда снова прошел в тишине, напряженной для Уилла и, кажется, вполне комфортной для Ганнибала. Чертова прямота, острая, ранящая честность. Уилл малодушно подумал о том, что желания прошлого вышли ему боком. Раньше он жаждал остановить поток бесконечной лжи, прорастающей из манипуляций и потребности власти. Даже теперь он испытывал огромный соблазн приписать это Ганнибалу. Но их больше не было. Манипуляции? Да, но настолько открытые и откровенные, что казались скорее данью его прошлому стилю.

В конце концов Ганнибал забрал тарелки. Шум льющейся воды и треск накрахмаленного полотенца. Ожидание повисло в воздухе, раздражающее, зудящее под кожей. Уилл разозлился. Не только доктор может использовать прямолинейность как оружие.

— Ты пришел сюда за мной. — Ганнибал не поворачивался, но бывший профайлер снова услышал тень улыбки.

— Ты знал это задолго до того, как пришел ко мне с просьбой о помощи.

— Беделия сказала, что ты подарил мне три года и семью, полный уверенности, что сможешь забрать их.

— Да, — Ганнибал вытер последнюю тарелку, поставил ее на место, закрыл шкаф и повесил полотенце ровно туда, где оно должно было быть. Его движения казались механическими, но вместе с тем в них сквозило странное наслаждение. Рутина, которая была для него важна и которой он лишился. Которой он сам себя лишил, — и я был не прав.

Уилл удивленно вскинул брови, неспособный конкретно сформулировать вопрос. Ганнибал повернулся к нему, опершись на раковину. Тень физической боли все еще лежала где-то в глубине, бывший профайлер только сейчас понял, что не видел ее все это время. Но маска спокойствия в какой-то момент перестала казаться маской.

— Я не собираюсь ничего у тебя забирать. Ты изменил это. Мы забрали друг у друга достаточно, пора это остановить.

— Изменил, сбросив нас вниз? — Голос буквально сочился иронией, но только когда слова вылетели изо рта, Уилл буквально ощутил сильный удар воды о внутреннюю дамбу. Часть его надеялась, что Ганнибал его пощадит, но доктор явно не собирался поощрять недомолвки и ложь.

— Да. Ты хотел понять, сможем ли мы это пережить. И смогу ли я простить тебя за это, ничего не забрав взамен. — Ганнибал оттолкнулся от раковины и направился к выходу из кухни. — Мы пережили, Уилл.

— Ты ждешь, что я пойду с тобой? — Уилл смотрел на широкую, напряженную спину и на бинты, выглядывающие из-под закатанных рукавов.

— Я не жду, — Ганнибал остановился в дверях, повернув голову вполоборота. Его черты сейчас казались до невозможного острыми, а вся фигура чертовски ранимой. Уилл вообще не был уверен, что видит именно Ганнибала перед собой, — я надеюсь. Спасибо за обед.

Уилл хотел что-то ответить, но резкое жужжание мобильного отвлекло их обоих. Все мышцы напряглись разом. Ганнибал тут же повернулся на месте, настороженно глядя на телефон.

— Это Джек.

— Не стоит заставлять его ждать.

Уилл вздохнул и поднял трубку. Доктор сверлил взглядом мобильный, профайлеру казалось, что с таким взглядом хищник готовится то ли атаковать, то ли бежать.

— Здравствуй, Джек.

— Уилл, — голос с той стороны был спокойным, что вселяло некоторые надежды. Однако Кроуфорд был очень хорош в самоконтроле, об этом не стоило забывать, — как ты, как Молли?

— Вчера уехали. Добрались и в полной безопасности. — Только теперь Уилл понял, что получил сообщение от жены о том, что они доехали, но забыл на него хоть как-то отреагировать. На корне языка собралась горечь, внутри закололо виной. Причем виной за то, что он не чувствовал вины.

— Уверен, что не хочешь сказать мне, где они?

Уилл снова потер переносицу. Джек проверял его почти по привычке, это было очевидно. Сомнений в Кроуфорде практически не осталось, однако он раз за разом продолжал проверять толщину его шкуры.

— Я уже говорил, что не знаю точно адреса. И если тебе очень нужно, могу спросить у Молли. Но без этого будет безопаснее. — Уилл поднял глаза на Ганнибала. Тот слегка расслабился и теперь оперся о кухонную арку, глядя то ли сосредоточенно, то ли насмешливо. Ирония не ускользнула от них обоих.

— Хорошо… Я хотел сообщить тебе, что мы засекли ту японку. — Джек чеканил каждое слово, будто бы пытался произвести впечатление. Уилл напрягся. Отсутствие Чио казалось подозрительным, однако он и мысли допустить не мог о том, что она может попасться. Это казалось чем-то заоблачным, совершенно невозможным. Такие люди, как она, всегда остаются охотниками. Особенно когда защищают кого-то близкого.

— Вы поймали ее? — Голос был ровным, несущим в себе лишь вежливую толику интереса. Ганнибал подался вперед, напряженно слушая Джека. Они оба замерли, как звери у водопоя, услышавшие хруст веток на пригорке. Это может быть просто кролик, а может быть что-то гораздо более крупное. И опасное.

— Нет, видели на камерах в районе Нэшвилла.

— Что она делает в Теннесси? — Уилл вопросительно посмотрел на Ганнибала, но тот даже не пошевелился.

— Судя по всему, движется на юг. Скорее всего хочет сбежать или в Мексику, или на Кубу.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она вообще сбегает? — Уилл надеялся получить какое-то пояснение от Ганнибала, но тот оставался совершенно непробиваемым.

— Потому что мы не можем ее догнать. Чертовка хороша.

— По крайней мере ты знаешь, что она одна. — Уилл смотрел прямо на доктора, живого и посредственно здорового, и не мог отделаться от ощущения дежавю. Они не знают, только подозревают. Все это напоминало какой-то дурацкий, совершенно ненормальный спектакль, где ему дается шанс сыграть одну и ту же пьесу дважды.

Уилл отчетливо ощутил, как держит в руках ту же самую несчастную чашку, которую они разбивали столько раз. Он хотел бы сказать, что судьба давала ему ее в руки, но это было не так. Ганнибал приходил снова, снова вручал эту чашку и надеялся, что в этот раз она уцелеет. Сердце Уилла болело.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Мы говорили об этом, — постоянные проверки начинали неимоверно раздражать. Уилл в очередной раз потер переносицу, — Ганнибал или мертв, или ранен. Так что она или не оставит его одного, или оставлять попросту некого.

Джек на какое-то время замолчал, обдумывая его слова.

— Уилл. Почему она тебя вытащила?

Теперь настала очередь профайлера замолчать. Он мог солгать, сплести причудливую паутину из мотиваций и совпадений, но здесь не было ни единой правдоподобной лжи.

— Потому что Ганнибал попросил ее. Он рассчитывал, что все так обернется. И оставил прикрытие у воды.

— Она должна была вытащить обоих?

— Да. — На дне глаз доктора плескались искры. Но Уилл не хотел поддаваться. Если ему придется ступить на эту доску, то играть придется беспощадно. Эта же мысль буквально была высечена у Ганнибала на лице.

— Как она вообще узнала об этом месте? Ганнибал был изолирован ото всех.

— Как он общался с Драконом? Персональные объявления в газете. — Уиллу даже не нужно было смотреть на доктора, чтобы знать, что тот ухмыляется. Ганнибал мог меняться сколько угодно, но его эго по непреклонности было сравнимо с гравитацией.

— Он обвел нас вокруг пальца. — В голосе Джека сквозила та же самая злость, что и раньше. Пожалуй, это тоже была та самая старая шляпа, от которой Уилл предпочел бы избавиться. Хотя было очевидным, что ни Кроуфорд, ни Алана не согласятся с этим.

— В любом случае он заплатил за это.

— Ладно. Я позвоню, если будет новая информация.

Джек отключился, телефон лег на стол. Уилл пытался состыковать картинку, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем меньше она сходилась. Мотивы Чио были не ясны, мотивы Ганнибала в данной ситуации тем более. Бывший профайлер обвел взглядом кухню, так и не найдя, за что зацепиться.

— Зачем Чио вообще убегает?

— Отвлечь ФБР отсюда, увести след на юг. — Ганнибал вернулся к арочному косяку, сложив руки на груди. Вся его поза излучала ожидание. Ожидание того, что Уилл догадается, что он все поймет. Но картинка упорно отказывалась складываться. Что-то было правильно, а что-то было совершенно не так, как должно было быть. Если Ганнибал мертв, то от разговора с ФБР не было никакой опасности. Чио могла солгать что угодно, доктор бы сбежал через какое-то время и она спокойно отправилась за ним. У Бюро не было ничего против нее, если бы Кроуфорд не знал ее в лицо, то никто вообще не связал бы ее с Ганнибалом. Если только…

— Ты не собираешься убегать. — Тревога внутри поднялась волной и тут же впиталась в вены.

— Не собираюсь. — Ганнибал кивнул и продолжил спокойно изучать его, даже не пытаясь отрицать очевидное.

— Почему?

Лицо доктора едва уловимо потемнело. Это было то же самое выражение, которое Уилл зацепил краем глаза в доме, в ту же секунду, когда Дракон всадил ему нож в щеку. Гнев, ярость, чистая, совершенно ничем не прикрытая, которая молнией проскальзывает в чертах, но горит так ярко, что ее невозможно упустить.

— Потому что я защищаю свою семью.

Уилл моргнул несколько раз, собирая мысли. Картинка выстраивалась перед глазами стремительно, гораздо быстрее, чем он успевал ее анализировать. Как нельзя кстати он вспомнил собственный совет Беделии. Совет бежать куда подальше и надеяться, что Ганнибал ее не найдет. Но это было до падения. Теперь же ему казалось, что все изменилось, что Ганнибал слишком…

— Ты думаешь, что я слаб, — Ганнибал сделал к нему решительный шаг, в его голосе звенел металл. Звенел стрелами, пронзающими небеса, мечами, воздетыми против кровных врагов. Вне зависимости от своего желания Уилл содрогнулся от этого ощущения. Ганнибал был близко, почти так же близко, как тогда, у обрыва, — я ранен, но не слаб. И я расплачусь по всем долгам, которые мне выставлены.

Страх и трепет накрыли Уилла с головой. Он отчетливо видел то, к чему Ганнибал пришел сейчас. Старый, испытанный боец, который в одиночку сражался за тот дикий мир, в котором обитал. Сражался с невежеством, непониманием и рамками, которые ему навязывали. Ганнибал добивался своего с упорством, тем не менее, сумев во всех перипетиях сохранить равновесие сомнения, бесстрашно отрицая непреложность любых категорий этого мира. Он ставил под сомнение все, даже самого себя, даже данность его чувств и сведений разума.

Ганнибал даже сомневался в том, чем дорожил, невзирая на страх самолюбия или нашептывания сочувствия продолжал борьбу в том числе с самим собой. Сердце в груди Уилла болело нестерпимо, настолько, что хотелось вырезать его и выставить на всеобщее обозрение.

В одну секунду профайлер понял, что знает это чувство. Видел это сердце, выставленное в капелле, вывернутое и истекающее кровью. Ганнибал смотрел на него прямо, его взгляд был полон гнева, боли и надежды настолько, что Уилл сам не понимал, как вообще выдерживает его.

— Ты хочешь убить их всех. — Уилл говорил тихо и уверенно.

— Они заслужили то, что их ждет. Они знают об этом. Две решили бежать, один решил атаковать в ответ. Я уважаю и то, и другое. Но это не спасет никого из них.

Уилл пытался найти ответ в глазах напротив, ответ на то, что будет с ним дальше, но ответа не было. Это решение, которое Ганнибал полностью оставлял ему. Доктор отступил назад, впуская немного воздуха в густое, наполненное искрами пространство между ними.

— Ты не боишься того, что тебя поймают?

Ганнибал криво усмехнулся, оставаясь всего в одном оттенке от оскала.

— Страх — это нечто весьма опасное для слабых, потому что о страхе они обычно забывают. Я помню о нем каждое мгновение. Но я знаю ценность свободы, лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — пристальный взгляд, короткий и режущий, который Уиллу легко удалось выдержать, — ты боишься, что меня поймают?

— Ты знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

По уровню загадочности улыбка Ганнибала могла соревноваться с улыбкой Моны Лизы. Уилл окончательно задвинул стул, стараясь не слишком сильно зацикливаться на необходимости позвонить Молли. Иррациональная вина внутри росла и ширилась, настолько быстро, что хотелось выдернуть ее, как гребаный сорняк.

— Хорошего вечера, Уилл.

Ганнибал неторопливо вышел из кухни. Бывший профайлер смотрел, как собаки расступаются перед ним, привлеченные интенсивностью разговора. Уилл вздохнул, взялся за мобильный и вышел на заледеневшее крыльцо.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortis fortuna adiuvat (лат.) — Храбрым судьба помогает.

Пара дней после звонка Джека была удивительно пустой. Уилл и Ганнибал почти не пересекались, лишь изредка сталкивались на кухне и говорили о бытовых мелочах. Только эти встречи и шум воды в душе по вечерам напоминали профайлеру о том, что он в доме не один. Иногда Уилл задумывался, не нужна ли Ганнибалу помощь с перевязками и ранами, но почему-то был уверен, что доктор откажется от подобного предложения.

В воздухе повисло ненавязчивое ожидание. Джек молчал, Чио все еще не вернулась, поэтому бывший профайлер ФБР полностью сосредоточился на собаках и лодочных моторах. Перебирать их было удовольствием и успокаивающей рутиной, однако чем дальше, тем сильнее Уилл осознавал бесполезность этих действий. Почти любой аспект его существования в этом стазисе вызывал подобное ощущение. Желание задать проклятый вопрос «зачем?».

Дважды он звонил Молли. Она была обеспокоена и счастлива одновременно. Уиллу не пришлось долго извиняться за свое молчание. Он знал, что ей было неприятно, и знал, что она отпустила это чувство. Молли была мягкой и сильной одновременно, и потому жить с ощущением того, что все это становится все более ненастоящим, было мерзко. На третий раз пришелся все тот же стандартный набор вопросов с новым набором ответов.

— Уолтеру здесь очень нравится. Через дом живет его ровесник из местной школы, на соседней улице еще одни. Уверена, они подружатся, — Уилл слышал, как в ее голосе постепенно зарождается воодушевление.

— Как родители? — Уилл стоял на крыльце, подпирая плечом деревянную балку. Собаки резво носились между деревьями, кто-то утащил старое рыбацкое покрывало из-под лестницы и теперь оно превратилось в переходящее знамя. Часть Уилла думала, что он хотел бы смотреть на это всегда. Однако это было ложью. Он хотел бы хотеть смотреть на это всегда. По каплям и песчинкам повседневность утекала сквозь пальцы и он не знал, что последует за ней.

— Хорошо, волнуются о тебе, — Уиллу показалось, что Молли всхлипнула. Она тоже чувствовала, что что-то не так, — я тоже волнуюсь о тебе.

— Я пока не знаю, когда вам можно будет вернуться.

Уилл сжал зубы. Любые мысли о прошлом и будущем казались фольгой, смятой в блестящий шарик. Рисунком на кальке, разорванным на кусочки. Он понятия не имел, что будет дальше. Молли несколько секунд молчала.

— Может нам не стоит возвращаться? — ее голос звучал неуверенно, но Уилл понял, что она думала об этом с того самого момента, как Дракон вломился в этот дом. Больше не было крепости, только стены и окна без стекол. — Может нам переехать сюда?

— Молли…

— Нет, послушай! Здесь нас никто не знает, здесь много детей, хорошая школа и мои родители, можем найти что-то в пригороде. Пускай это не так далеко, но Джеку Кроуфорду будет сложнее добраться до тебя в другой стране.

Уилл слышал огонь в ее голосе, и этот огонь оставлял ожоги на его внутренностях. Точнее, должен был оставлять, потому что наткнулся на огнеупорное стекло. Он должен был подумать о семье, позаботиться о них. Уиллу нравилась эта жизнь, нравились несколько лет в уюте и комфорте, подальше от сетей и преступников, подальше от этой смертельной пляски, в которой он был то ли жертвой, то ли охотником. Уилл молчал, не зная, что ответить ей. Слишком много надежды в словах жены, той надежды, которую он не мог ей дать.

— Просто подумай об этом, ладно?

Уилл смотрел на то, как между деревьями показывается неприметная Хонда песочного цвета. Она тихо прокатилась мимо крыльца и заехала за дом. Это была не та машина, на которой Чио уехала несколько дней назад. Бывший профайлер только смог разглядеть номера Западной Вирджинии.

— Хорошо, конечно.

В трубке было слышно, как Уолтер издалека зовет Молли. Уилл был благодарен ему, как никогда.

— Ладно, мне пора. До скорого, люблю тебя.

Молли отключилась до того, как Уилл успел ответить. Бывший профайлер сунул телефон в карман. Чио буквально вспорхнула на крыльцо, все в том же самом светлом парике.

— Джек Кроуфорд ищет тебя.

— Я знаю, — Чио могла бы поморщиться, но Уилл при всем желании не мог представить настолько простое выражение на настолько отрешенном лице, — они должны были потерять меня в Канзасе.

— Это самоубийство, — выстрел в молоко. Ничто не сможет поколебать уверенности Ганнибала тогда, когда он принял решение. Уилл смотрел в черные внимательные глаза Чио. Нет, кое-что может. Точнее, кое-кто. Разве что они все пережили слишком много для того, чтобы Уилл мог унизить Ганнибала аналогией с султаном и Шахерезадой, которая в этом случае рассказывает сказки для того, чтобы спасти других.

— Нет. — Девушка сверлила его взглядом еще несколько секунд и после скрылась в доме. Уилл потер виски и переносицу. Головная боль снова взялась из ниоткуда, однако идти в дом за аспирином было не самой лучшей идеей. Таблетки бесполезны против психосоматики.

Остаток дня он провел за мытьем собак. Ожидание не исчезло из воздуха, тучи будто бы сгущались, странное ожидание растворялось в крови, заставляя напрягаться от каждого лишнего звука. Почему-то Уилл был уверен, что рано или поздно Джек нагрянет к нему, что рано или поздно он все поймет и тогда они все отправятся известным путем. С условием, что Ганнибал, скорее всего, таинственным образом умрет по дороге до ближайшего федерального учреждения.

Вечером Уилл услышал тихие голоса на кухне. Он застыл возле лестницы, глядя на то, как Ганнибал что-то нарезает. Чио стояла, опершись о стол, и время от времени негромко смеялась. Бывший профайлер не сразу понял, что они говорили на японском. Ганнибал время от времени оборачивался к ней, отпуская короткие комментарии и получая в ответ новую порцию смешков. Уилл почувствовал себя одновременно завороженным и совершенно лишним. Они действительно выглядели семьей.

Первым его заметил Ганнибал, Чио повернула голову следом. Уилл следил за тем, как улыбка гаснет на ее лице, сменяясь безмятежным спокойствием. Словно они не прятались от ФБР и не бродили на краю пропасти, рискуя с каждым мгновением все больше и больше.

— Уилл, — голос доктора, наоборот, излучал мягкое и ненавязчивое тепло, — не хочешь присоединиться к ужину?

Бывший профайлер промедлил лишь секунду.

— С удовольствием, — Уилл зашел в кухню. На столе перед Ганнибалом были разложены ингредиенты для суши, на плите что-то кипело. Пар поднимался к вытяжке, распространяя аромат говядины и мисо, — разве что я буду бесполезен в приготовлении.

— Я почти закончил, спасибо. — Ганнибал повернулся назад, нож тихо застучал по деревянной доске. Уилл не знал, куда себя деть, поэтому просто встал рядом с Чио. Повисло неловкое молчание, неудобное, судя по всему, только для профайлера, который всеми силами пытался отогнать ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Они будто бы застряли в карманной вселенной, недоступной для всего окружающего мира, и это было самой страшной ловушкой. Мир вокруг оставался недружелюбным и опасным, и в первую очередь Ганнибал должен был об этом помнить. Уилл смотрел на то, как меняют свою форму складки на рубашке от каждого движения доктора, как невесомая стружка дайкона ложится на тарелку, как идеально выверенные кусочки рыбы укладываются сверху, один к одному. Разумеется, Ганнибал помнил. И получал удовольствие и от того, что может сейчас создавать что-то, что даст им сил, и от того, что в любой момент эта идиллия может быть разрушена. Опасность делала ее куда более ценной.

В конце концов еда была готова. Уилл и Чио заняли места по обе стороны от торца стола, Ганнибал сел во главе. В этом было что-то ритуальное, почти символичное, и как бы сознание бывшего профайлера ни пыталось сосредоточиться на том, что единственными палочками для еды в доме были одноразовые из какой-то доставки, он все равно ощутил сопричастность. Ощутил себя частью целого, частью чего-то большего, чем он сам. Подняв голову, Уилл поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Ганнибала, темный и пронзительный. Тот, который мгновенно пробирается под кожу и остается там, кажется, навсегда.

— Приятного аппетита. — Они взялись за палочки почти синхронно. Рыба была восхитительной, каждый элемент блюда дополнял его, Уилл смотрел в свою тарелку и видел в цветах, формах, продуктах какую-то сложную внутреннюю поэзию, которую можно было почувствовать, но у него вряд ли бы нашлись слова, чтобы ее описать.

— Я ожидал увидеть фугу, — бывший профайлер не поднимал глаз от головокружительной спирали из кусочков тунца. Ганнибал замер с палочками в руке, а после широко улыбнулся, на мгновение обнажив резцы.

— Эта идея одинаково привлекательна и опасна, — Уилл был убежден, что доктор имеет в виду не яд в коже и внутренностях рыбы, от которого до сих пор нет противоядия, — но я учусь на своих ошибках, так что не в этот раз.

_«Batard-Montrachet e tartufi bianchi»._

Сейчас Уилл мог бы поклясться, что будет другой раз и будет именно фугу. И они снова или выживут, или умрут вместе. Опасно. Мысли окрасились бордовым, почти таким же, как и темное мясо тунца на полупрозрачной подушке из дайкона. Уилл ощутил призрачное и соленое дыхание океана на своей коже, видел мерцающий свет луны, в котором переливалась черная кровь. Все внутри отозвалось болью и восторгом на этот образ и Уилл с трудом вырвал себя из его объятий. Казалось, Ганнибал не заметил секундного замешательства, но бывший профайлер успел поймать ухмылку, затаившуюся в уголках его губ. Разумеется, Ганнибал видел все.

— Весьма вероятно, что вскоре Джеку станет мало одних звонков.

Разумеется, рано или поздно они должны были покинуть этот дом. Останется ли он или уйдет вместе с ними? У Уилла не было ответа на этот вопрос. Река снова принялась неистово биться о дамбу, сотрясая медленно крошащийся камень. Закостеневшие устои, высохшие традиции, мумифицированные обещания. Уилл все еще сжимал их в руках, смотрел на них со всем вниманием, но даже так было трудно не замечать того, что предлагал ему Ганнибал.

— Мы не будем задерживаться надолго, — голос доктора был мягким и опасным одновременно. Ганнибал не угрожал, Уилл был уверен, что сейчас он будет выше этого. Угроза означает сомнение, означает необходимость доказать свое превосходство и исключительность. Ганнибал же доказывал что-то только тогда, когда считал это необходимым. Когда неосторожная муха влетала в сеть и позволяла себе дергаться так сильно, что паутина в некоторых местах рвалась, эта муха быстро поднималась в хит-параде самых важных вещей из всех, с которыми необходимо было разобраться.

— Следующий пункт назначения? — Рыба была нежной и маслянистой, она буквально таяла во рту.

— Зависит от обстоятельств. — Ганнибал быстро посмотрел на Чио, но она осталась безучастной. Уилл не знал, где заканчиваются границы ее преданности. Вероятно, их не было вообще. Она сделает то, что скажет Ганнибал, и он позаботится о ней. Просто и немыслимо. Семья.

Сумерки быстро сгущались, Уилл только сейчас заметил, что за окном стало совсем темно. Кухня была залита мягким электрическим светом, палочки не стучали по тарелкам и бывший профайлер не мог понять, переходит ли этот картинный уют в гротеск или он сам умышленно саботирует все, что делает Ганнибал.

— Ты ждешь, что я пойду с тобой? — Чио дрогнула всего на мгновение, но ее безучастность снова встала на место стеклянной стеной. Никакого холода, никакого тепла, только ровное и гладкое стекло. Ганнибал подцепил кусочек сашими, неторопливо прожевал его и бросил на Уилла короткий взгляд.

— Ты уже задавал этот вопрос. И я уже отвечал на него. — Не холод, но вежливый упрек. Как терпеливый родитель отчитывает нетерпеливого ребенка. Злость кольнула бывшего профайлера под лопаткой.

— В прошлый раз ты не смог сбежать не только от меня. Алана стала осторожнее с тех пор.

— Да, я прочувствовал всю ее осторожность, — казалось, Ганнибал забавляется. Доктор Блум выторговала себе время, семью, ребенка и наследство Верджеров, сорвав свой банк. Вероятно, единственная из них всех, кто остался в выигрыше. Ей было что терять. Уилл из новостей и кратких замечаний Джека знал, что они с Марго и ребенком где-то прячутся, отказавшись от защиты ФБР. Уилл отчасти понимал ее. Он бы тоже не стал полагаться на федеральных агентов, у Ганнибала они вызывали не проблемы, а в лучшем случае изжогу, — и тем важнее закончить все дела с Аланой сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, где она? — Это был риторический вопрос, который Уилл не смог удержать за зубами. Откуда бы ему это знать. Если бы Ганнибал был чуть менее собой, он бы закатил глаза.

— Нет, но надеюсь, что представится возможность узнать.

— Будет лучше, если тебя признают мертвым.

— Посмотрим. — Ганнибал был полностью сосредоточен на еде. Уилл ощущал нарастающее раздражение. Он хотел поговорить с Ганнибалом и не знал, как это сделать. Правота доктора раздувала чертово раздражение, разгоняла его по всем клеткам тела. Сначала Уилл поговорит с собой — это было его единственным условием. Ясное и понятное, неоспоримое условие, от которого Уиллу хотелось плеваться просто из вредности.

***

Они наблюдали за домом только в темное время суток и только тогда, когда в окнах горел свет. Раньше или позже в этом не было смысла. Генри Клинтон стоял под одним из деревьев, время от времени поднося к глазам бинокль. Все три объекта были на кухне, будто куры на жердочке. Это будет просто. Возможно, еще не поздно взяться за снайперку, но их с собой было только две, так что трех выстрелов не получится. Да и стрелять в лесу с такого расстояния можно только один раз. Ничего, шестеро на девку и двух старичков вполне хватит.

Он вздохнул, перенеся вес на другую ногу, и потрогал в кармане почти пустую пачку жвачки. Дурацкая привычка после армейки, где из-за запаха полусгнившего чеснока в столовой хотелось блевать. Может быть потом. Генри перебирал в голове всю информацию, которую они получили от заказчика и дополнили с помощью гугла. Слить бы в какой Таттл Крайм, что Ганнибал-каннибал свил гнездышко и чинно отдыхает, когда гребаные ФБР тратят налоги американцев непонятно на что. Но тогда им вряд ли заплатят. Хорошо, что японка вернулась, он устал ждать и ночевать на продавленном диване придорожного мотеля.

Генри в очередной раз посмотрел в бинокль. Люди в доме ужинали. Он презрительно хмыкнул, вспоминая магазинный сэндвич. Интересно, кого этот сумасшедший прирезал для очередного ужина? Ладонь все же полезла в карман за жвачкой. Химическая мята обожгла рецепторы, Генри спрятал пачку в карман и пошел в сторону подъездной дороги, внимательно глядя себе под ноги. Он чувствовал одновременно презрение и воодушевление. Приятно было записать на свой счет такую жирную утку.

Фургон остался у главной дороги, они подгонят его потом. Перелесок сменился небольшой поляной. Они ждали его, кто-то проверял пистолет, кто-то подбрасывал в воздух найденную шишку и чертыхался тогда, когда не мог ее поймать окончательно наступившей темноте. Лучи убывающей луны с трудом просачивались сквозь деревья, подсвечивая мох и остатки вечерней росы.

— Все на месте?

— Так точно. На кухне.

Командир кивнул, проверяя фонарик строго перпендикулярно земле.

— Идем. Расположение согласно плану С, стрелять куда угодно, но не как в Нью-Мексико. Клиент должен опознать всех.

— Собаки?

— Если будут нападать. Разбегутся — и черт с ними.

Генри ждал подколок или ворчания, но все молчали. Заварушка в Нью-Мексико вышла и правда горячей.

***

Ганнибал мыл посуду, Чио на убранном столе разбирала и чистила винтовку. Уилл вышел в гостиную и разжег камин, оставаясь в комнате без электрического света. Запах дыма и треск сухих бревен напомнили ему незнакомый дом в далекой Литве. Интересно, сколько запахов он смог бы угадать. Желтый огонь дышал на него теплом, Уилл услышал тихие шаги и обернулся.

Ганнибал стоял недалеко, точно перед той границей, которую люди воспринимают как личное пространство. Бутылка из темного стекла в его руках казалась совершенно непрозрачной. И два бокала из Икеи, которые вызвали у бывшего профайлера невольный смешок. Даже он мог отличить их от хрусталя, которым обычно пользовался Ганнибал. Подняв взгляд на доктора, он увидел все тот же миролюбивый упрек. И предложение.

Уилл взял один из бокалов, слушая тихий шелест вина, треск пламени и шепот тьмы у себя в голове. Ни слова не разобрать, но голос был ясным, голос он мог узнать легко — его собственный. В нем не было даже тени интонаций Ганнибала, только следы разговора с Беделией и с собственными снами. Уилл не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он страшно опоздал.

— Как твои раны?

— Уже гораздо лучше, спасибо. А твои? — Ганнибал опустился в кресло недалеко от огня, но от Уилла не укрылась осторожность его движений. Он с точностью знал, как заживают пулевые и ножевые ранения. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы жить с этим и недостаточно, чтобы не просыпаться от боли при отсутствии анальгетиков и беспокойном сне.

— В порядке. Скоро снимать швы. — Уилл сел на соседнее кресло, они оба смотрели на огонь. Зачем-то он попытался вспомнить о Молли, о том, как они так сидели вечерами или лежали на ковре, сдвинув кресла к противоположной стене. Но эти мысли быстро таяли и выцветали. Хорошие, заботливые воспоминания, которые просили его выйти из этой комнаты дворца и не проливать лишний свет. От света они только выгорали.

— Очень аккуратно, шрам останется, но не слишком заметный. — Нота, которую Уилл уловил, одинаково была горечью и восторгом. Тихая и единственная, но он ее услышал.

— У меня нет проблем со шрамами на лице.

Ганнибал усмехнулся, всего секунду разглядывая лоб бывшего профайлера. Звук пилы тихо резонировал в воздухе, Уилла подмывало спросить, действительно ли Ганнибал тогда собирался убить его и съесть. Но в этом вопросе не было смысла. Он и так знал, что нет. Это было напоминание о возможностях, демонстрация силы. Уязвленный дьявол. Уилл усмехнулся в ответ.

— В Японии, среди прочих прекрасных вещей, есть искусство кинцуги. Разбитые керамические изделия реставрируют с помощью лака, смешанного с золотым, серебряным или платиновым порошком.

Уилл смотрел на огонь и видел блестящие линии расколов, узоры, которые оставили судьба, время и обстоятельства на вещах.

— Красота того, что несовершенно, мимолётно или не закончено.

Он не видел, но слышал, как Ганнибал улыбается.

— Да. Действительно прекрасные вещи останутся таковыми во всем своем естестве, неподдельности, незавершенности. Жизнь оставляет на нас шрамы, отметины, которые мы пытаемся скрыть. Но в этом нет красоты. Мы пытаемся начать новую жизнь, считая, что старая не заслуживает продолжения.

Сердце сжалось, отдалось горячей и мгновенной болью. Уилл продолжал смотреть на огонь и пробовать вино, которое не заглушало вкус этой боли, а подчеркивало ее.

— Мы убиваем себя прежних, раненных и разрушенных, надеясь стереть сам факт ранений.

— Да. Но можно принять раны, сохранить шрамы и извлечь саму жизненную силу из них.

— Люди так делают. Строят новые храмы из обломков старых. — Уилл чувствовал, как вода бьется о внутреннюю дамбу. Как волны накатывают на нее снова и снова, с тем упорством, с которым может действовать только природа. Его собственная натура, которая рвалась из границ, выстроенных и искусственных. Бывший профайлер слегка повернул голову. Выпад Ганнибала ничуть не задел, он копировал движение, неотрывно глядя в огонь.

— Только для того, чтобы этот храм снова обрушился им на головы. Но они будут так делать снова и снова, и это делает их людьми.

Уилл поставил бокал на столик между креслами, рядом с бутылкой, которая, казалось, загадочно мерцала в бликах огня.

— Ты хочешь склеить чашку обратно. Покрыть ее золотыми швами и надеяться, что она снова станет целой.

— Чего хочешь ты, Уилл?

Ганнибал смотрел ему прямо в глаза и в черноте зрачков горел огонь. Пламень, который никогда не гаснет, от которого когда-то должен был заняться и сгореть дотла Рим. Уилл видел, что было бы, если бы войска Карфагена не остановились. Если бы та строгая, моральная и сметающая все на своем пути республика сгинула в огне. Он хотел, страстно желал прикоснуться к этому огню.

Хотел почувствовать ту свободу, которую ощущал в руках Дракона. Силу, невероятную, несоизмеримую ни с чем. Силу, которая делала его центром этого мира, которая двигала этот мир с точки невозврата, дальше, вперед и вперед. Понимание, растворенное в этой силе, взаимное притяжение.

Уилл смотрел в ответ. Они были звездной системой из двух звезд, которые обращаются друг вокруг друга, снося все объекты, до которых только могут добраться. Система нестабильная, и каждая звезда то удаляется, то приближается к другой, норовя уничтожить противницу. То, что было между ними, было простым и понятным. Гравитация. Неразумная, непреодолимая тяга, заложенная в самую основу. Безусловная. Бессердечная. Необходимая.

У Уилла не было слов для того, чтобы произнести все это. Но Ганнибал понял, прочитал по его лицу так же, как прочитал бы по собственному, глядя в зеркало.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но лай собак остановил его.

***

К дому они пробирались медленно и осторожно, обходя его с западной стороны по кругу. Двое к черному ходу, двое к центральному, двое отслеживают окна на веранде. Тишина важнее скорости, если переполошатся собаки, то приоритет мгновенно менялся. Деревья слабо качались над головой, кажется, начинал накрапывать невесомый и мелкий дождь.

Генри сжимал в руке пистолет с фонариком и обходил двор вдоль небольшой сточной канавы, по которой вода уходила от дома весной и летом после дождей. То тут, то там были разбросаны большие лодочные детали, за домом была спрятана машина. В глубине стояла проржавевшая борона и другие орудия, которыми когда-то пользовались для сельскохозяйственных работ.

Они предполагали, что внутри имеется оружие. Нужно сделать все так, чтобы никто не успел этим оружием воспользоваться. После долгих колебаний Генри выскользнул из-под навеса, неслышно пробежал через двор и остановился, прижавшись спиной к фасаду дома. До него не доносилось никаких звуков. Он попытался заглянуть в окно на нижнем уровне, но там была темнота, поэтому заметить его в ответ было бы довольно легко.

Сложившиеся условия Генри не нравились. Что-то внутри свербило и не давало покоя, ладони под перчатками стали влажными. перед глазами проносились все заголовки, которые он когда-то читал. Прежнее предвкушение исчезло без следа. Дом был совершенно на отшибе, никто не услышит, никто не помешает. Он совершенно не защищен, пускай им и не удалось узнать точную планировку. Однако человек внутри был опасен, да и друзья его, вероятно, не из простых. Второй был бывшим агентом ФБР, про девчонку вообще ничего узнать не удалось.

Генри сосредоточился и подкрался к широкому окну на веранде. Микронаушник в ухе тихо зашипел. Только бы не как в Нью-Мексико.

— Вперед.

***

Сначала до Уилла долетели звуки. Лай собак, выстрелы, звон бьющегося стекла и сломанной двери. Топот и резкое движение Ганнибала слева от него. Инстинкт сработал гораздо раньше, чем мышление, поэтому он скатился с кресла и бросился к двери. В нижнем ящике комода возле нее лежал дробовик отца Молли, который тот подарил на импровизированную свадьбу, узнав, где они собираются жить. Уилл ненавидел этот дробовик. И сейчас как никогда хотел почувствовать его в руке.

Вспышка света, выстрелы, собачий вой. Адреналин, стремительно летящий по венам. Вторая дверь распахнулась, Уилл прыгнул за диван. Стену за его спиной прошила пуля, что-то разбилось. В неверном свете огня, искажающего комнату, Уилл увидел лишь тени, одна из которых бросилась навстречу другой. Крик и тяжелый, тихий звук, с которым расходится плоть.

_Запах моря и вкус собственной крови, звон разбитого окна, осколки, вспарывающие кожу и первобытная ярость, заполняющая вены. Он не чувствовал ножа, воткнутого в его собственное тело. Лезвие кочевало из плоти в плоть, будто бы причащая его к чему-то великому. Будто бы это была смерть и рождение, отпевание и крестины. Дракон перед ним раскрывал крылья и ему страстно хотелось сразить его всей своей силой. Кровь и восторг, вино и гнев на корне языка. Он смотрел на своего Дьявола и на Дракона, который пытался забрать у всего мира солнце._

_И явилось на небе великое знамение: жена, облеченная в солнце; под ногами ее луна, и на главе ее венец из двенадцати звезд. Она имела во чреве и кричала от болей и мук рождения. И другое знамение явилось на небе: вот, большой красный дракон с семью головами и десятью рогами, и на головах его семь диадим. Хвост его увлек с неба третью часть звезд и поверг их на землю._

Уилл упал на пол и буквально выдернул нужный ящик, вытаскивая дробовик. Дверь распахнулась и он, не глядя, выстрелил прямо сквозь нее. Еще один крик и тело, падающее вперед. Уилл с трудом поднялся, находя взглядом Ганнибала. Кровь медленно расползалась по полу, он держался за диван, сжимая в руке разбитое горлышко бутылки. Тело у его ног слабо дергалось, впрочем, имея не слишком много шансов с таким кровотечением.

Сквозь выбитые стекла в двери Уилл видел часть коридора, свет падал прямо на человека, который стонал от осколочного ранения, пытаясь отползти. Бывший профайлер увидел пистолет, лежащий на полу, и не стал долго размышлять. Дробовик полетел в угол, рукоять удобно легла в ладонь. Тяжелее, чем у ФБР, но так же надежно. Ганнибал подобрал свой пистолет.

_Дракон падает и поднимается, он буквально горит, сжигая всех людей, которые протянут к нему свои руки. Но они больше не люди, они окружают его, воздавая должное его силе, питаясь ею и взращивая самих себя. Агнец и Дьявол бросаются на Дракона одновременно, ликуя и умирая, сжимаясь и оживая. Нож кажется продолжением руки, он хочет забрать жизнь Дракона себе, хочет пробиться сквозь ребра и добраться до сердца. Он вонзает нож в его чрево, вспарывая человеческую плоть, пока Дьявол сжимает Дракона в объятиях. Они сильнее него._

_И произошла на небе война: Михаил и Ангелы его воевали против дракона, и дракон и ангелы его воевали против них, но не устояли, и не нашлось уже для них места на небе. И низвержен был великий дракон, древний змий._

_И услышал я громкий голос, говорящий на небе: ныне настало спасение и сила и царство Бога нашего и власть Христа Его, потому что низвержен клеветник братий наших, клеветавший на них пред Богом нашим день и ночь. Они победили его кровию Агнца и словом свидетельства своего, и не возлюбили души своей даже до смерти. Итак, веселитесь, небеса и обитающие на них! Горе живущим на земле и на море! потому что к вам сошел диавол в сильной ярости._

Ганнибал двигался бесшумно и застыл у арки, в кухне раздался выстрел, один, другой, третий. Разбилось кухонное окно, кто-то упал, кто-то закричал. Удар, еще удар, металлический звон и нечленораздельные ругательства. Они отвлекли Уилла, выходящего в смежный коридор, и он обернулся только тогда, когда стало слишком поздно.

Бок пронзило болью, он вскинул пистолет и несколько раз выстрелил в ответ. Тело упало практически на него, бывший профайлер зашипел и сбросил его на пол, сползая по стене. Ткань свитера быстро становилась влажной, где-то вдалеке протяжно и высоко скулил кто-то из псов. Уилл повернул голову и увидел, как в этот же коридор вылетело из кухни еще одно тело со вспоротым горлом. Падение, треск дерева, после возня на кухне стихла. Уилл тихо застонал, прижимая ладонь к ране. Кажется, навылет. Он моргнул пару раз и оперся о колено. Боль пульсировала в висках, пистолет тяжелел с каждым мгновением, но он все равно наставил его на кухню, готовый выстрелить при первой же необходимости.

Палец дернулся на курке, кровь медленно пропитывала брюки. Из кухни вышла Чио, в ее ладони блестел разделочный нож. Она осмотрелась бегло, внимательно, и выскользнула на улицу. Уилл вслушивался в напряженную, звенящую тишину, не решаясь позвать кого-нибудь, выдать себя. Секунды утекали одна за одной, Уилл поднялся на ноги и тяжело дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боль пульсировала, кровотечение не останавливалось.

Несколько шагов до кухни. В теплом электрическом свете он видит лужи крови и ровный, ажурный узор из брызг на стенах. Пара пулевых отверстий в стенах и одно в холодильнике, человек, лежащий на столе и рассматривающий потолок остекленевшим взглядом. Уилл чувствовал сожаление. Он хотел бы, чтобы человек был жив. Хотел бы выдавить жизнь из него собственными руками.

_Кровь Дракона расползается крыльями за его спиной. Величественный, могущественный, поверженный. Дьявол, протягивающий руку, Агнец, принимающий ее. Гнев, пылающий в сердце обоих. Расплавленное золото летит по венам, залечивает его раны, его боль, оставляя только сияющие шрамы, горящие в ночи. Восторг и жизнь. Это прекрасно._

_И стал я на песке морском, и увидел выходящего из моря зверя с семью головами и десятью рогами: на рогах его было десять диадим, а на головах его — имена богохульные. Зверь, которого я видел, был подобен барсу; ноги у него — как у медведя, а пасть у него — как пасть у льва; и дал ему дракон силу свою и престол свой и великую власть._

_И видел я, что одна из голов его как бы смертельно была ранена, но эта смертельная рана исцелела. И дивилась вся земля, следя за зверем, и поклонились дракону, который дал власть зверю, и поклонились зверю, говоря: кто подобен зверю сему? и кто может сразиться с ним?_

Уилл практически рухнул на один из стульев у стены. Дышать стало легче, ноги и руки постепенно слабели. Он истекал кровью. Тихие, практически неслышные шаги из коридора. Он хотел было поднять пистолет, но в следующее мгновение увидел темные глаза напротив. Ганнибал опустился на колени перед ним, осторожно надавил ладонью на грудь, заставляя откинуться спиной назад.

— Что-то кроме пулевого?

— Ничего, — голос хрипел, боль звенела в каждом звуке, — ты не ранен?

Ганнибал покачал головой, глядя ему в глаза. Уиллу казалось, что мгновение замерло, что все стрелки застыли. Кровь остановилась, сердцебиение, пылинки в воздухе — все это замерзло. Был только Ганнибал, живой, целый, невредимый Ганнибал. И вспоротое горло судьбы, лежащей на столе, мертвой и бессильной. Уилл поднял окровавленную ладонь и накрыл ей пальцы Ганнибала. Его сознание горело от боли и облегчения. Река с гулким эхом пробила плотину.

— Я в порядке, Уилл, — голос доктора был молоком и медом, — все будет хорошо.

Бывший профайлер судорожно кивнул, с трудом отслеживая дальнейшие движения Ганнибала. Резко запахло спиртом, Уилл протяжно зашипел, когда смоченное в спирте полотенце было прижато к ране с двух сторон.

— Собаки?

— Ни одна не пострадала.

— Чио… Цела?

В ответ раздался тихий смешок.

— Она в полном порядке. Чио умеет за себя постоять.

— Кто… они? — Уилл несколько раз моргнул. Зрение постепенно размывалось, конечности заполнялись холодом. Он терял кровь быстрее, чем стоило. Ганнибал сжал его рану, положив ладонь профайлера на нужное место и заставил его надавить.

— Наемники. Вариантов не так много.

За окном раздался быстро нарастающий звук сирены. Они оба напряглись. Мысли перекатывались в мозгу медленно, собрать их вместе представлялось какой-то невероятной задачей. Уилл пошевелил губами, пытаясь срастить все в единое целое.

— Сигнализация. Скорее всего вневедомственная охрана, и совсем скоро будет Джек, — Уилл сжал ладонь Ганнибала, которая все еще помогала ему прижимать к пулевому ранению полотенце, — Уходите.

Лицо Ганнибала было непроницаемым.

— Нет.

— Уходите. Я отвлеку их и выберусь, — Уилл сжал его ладонь сильнее, — я не намерен дать им поймать тебя.

Ганнибал размышлял недолго. Нечеткий взгляд бывшего профайлера пытался выделить какие-то конкретные эмоции, которые слабыми волнами отражались на чужом лице, проанализировать их, но это было тщетно. Поэтому все, что оставалось Уиллу — надеяться, что Ганнибал послушает. Что успеет. Что скроется как можно дальше и не позволит себя обнаружить. И, тем более, ранить.

В конце концов Ганнибал поднялся на ноги и наклонился вперед. Уилл ощутил тепло его пальцев на своей ладони, а после мягкое, невесомое прикосновение губ к костяшкам. Он пытался увидеть это, рассмотреть, впитать в себя, но зрение немилосердно подводило. Осталось лишь ощущение, тихое и глубокое.

— Fortis fortuna adiuvat.

Ганнибал поднялся на ноги и тихо растворился в темноте коридора. Уилл еще минуту дрейфовал на границе сознания, надеясь, что кто бы ни приехал на вызов, он догадался прихватить с собой реанимационный набор. Внутри, отдельно от боли и холода из-за потери крови сжалась раскаленная пружина, согревающая, ранящая и обнадеживающая. Уиллу казалось, что он видел свет где-то там, под блестящей поверхностью черной воды. Он закрыл глаза и соскользнул в темный поток.


	5. Chapter 5

Молодая женщина мерила шагами комнату. Пять шагов в одну сторону, пять в другую. Стук каблуков отдавался волнами раздражения даже в кончиках пальцев, но она не могла остановиться. Звонок должен был поступить несколько часов назад, но накручивать себя она начала задолго до этого. Нужно было нанять более профессиональных людей. Нужно было, чтобы их было больше. Нужно было подключить власти.

Нет. ФБР оставило бы его в живых. Снова посадило в клинику, заперло за стеклом, добавило бы парочку дверей разве что. Двери не помогли. Алана села за стол. За окном начинало светать, она не спала всю ночь в ожидании этого чертового звонка. Даже другой берег Атлантики не заставлял ее чувствовать себя в безопасности. Она смотрела в пустоту, и непрошенные картины всплывали перед глазами, одна страшнее другой.

Она не хотела верить в то, что он выжил. Более того, в то, что Уилл ему помогает. Но за те три года, что Алана стерегла клетку Ганнибала, охраняя себя, свою семью и весь мир от старого дьявола, было легко разувериться во всем и всех. Ее семья важнее всего. Ее жизнь важнее всего. Алана посмотрела на свое едва заметное отражение в окне, двойное, нечеткое, и поджала губы. Любой ценой.

Уилл сделал свой выбор. Он знал, на что идет, когда появился на пороге клиники. Ганнибал действительно вышел оттуда с ним, и Уилл прекрасно знал, что так будет. Он мог это все закончить, мог убить его, сдать властям, мог сделать все, что угодно, но не помогать ему.

Алана сжала зубы и снова вернулась к несчастным пяти шагам в одну и другую сторону. Нутро подсказывало ей, что что-то не так. Когда Уилл вернулся и когда Джек по телефону обрисовал ей детали расследования. Когда на них насела пресса и когда бывший спецагент выслал свою семью в Канаду. Червь подозрения в ней был очень и очень живучим.

Алана до последнего твердила себе, что это ложь. Уилл казался умиротворенным, когда они увиделись впервые после суда. Уилл был ухоженным, Уилл был, черт побери, здоровым. Семейная жизнь лечит, она знала это не понаслышке. Демоны были надежно заперты, до тех пор, пока они добровольно не выпустили их наружу.

Ждать было невыносимо. В конце концов Алана вышла из кабинета, плотно закрыв за собой дверь, и переставила мобильный на режим вибросигнала. Эта вилла была им чужой, однако, если никаких новостей не будет, если Ганнибал снова ухитрится ускользнуть, то им придется задержаться здесь. Как курицам в клетке, зная, что где-то за стенами бродит старый, но очень хитрый и очень голодный лис.

Или снова бежать, далеко, нанимая все больше и больше охраны, закапываясь в страх с головой. Нет. Это не та жизнь, которую Алана могла допустить для себя, для Марго и для их сына. Ее дорогого, милого мальчика, который пугался даже неожиданного перелета.

Алана Блум была хорошим психотерапевтом, и поэтому не анализировала себя. Не пыталась отыскать корни у того облегчения, которое испытала, когда на ее запрос ответили положительно. Когда эти люди проверили указанный дом, проследили за ним и нашли Ганнибала-каннибала в тихом гнездышке в лесу. Она все решила в тот момент, когда Джек сообщил о побеге, о том, что их фальшивка вдруг стала реальностью. Уилл выбрал свой путь, поэтому она точно так же имеет право выбрать свой.

Ей хотелось быть там. На месте, чтобы увидеть все собственными глазами. Чтобы всадить в Ганнибала полный магазин пистолета, перезарядить и выстрелить еще десять раз. Чтобы лично удостовериться, что он стал плотью и кровью, мясом, которое вскоре превратится в пепел. Сжечь его тоже лично, если понадобится, простояв восемь часов напротив печи крематория. Ганнибал Лектер обладал практически сверхъестественной способностью ускользать от рук властей, ускользать отовсюду, откуда хотел.

Алана чертыхнулась, поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Ей было интересно, что же сделал Уилл такого, чтобы Ганнибал сдался? Как глубоко он забрался в лисью нору для того, чтобы старый дьявол послушно дал заковать себя? И во что превратился сам Уилл, раз так легко отказался от собственной семьи?

К черту. Неважно. Они оба — угроза, от которой нужно избавиться. Джек ее поймет. Не простит, скорее всего, но от всех нападок Бюро она сможет откупиться деньгами Верджеров. И цель будет достигнута — больше никто не скажет ей, что ее жизнь украдена, что ее жизнь ей не принадлежит.

В начале коридора Алана остановилась и сняла туфли, чтобы никого не разбудить. Ночная смена охраны никак не нарушала их покоя, в целом, Марго сомневалась в их необходимости, но спорить не стала. Они обе предпочитали дюжину раз перестраховаться.

Она тихо приоткрыла дверь в их общую спальню. Марго спала на боку, практически свернувшись вокруг их сына. В предрассветных сумерках ее лицо казалось особенно бледным, Алане хотелось подойти и стереть ладонями и губами эту бледность, вернуть жене румянец и радостный блеск в глазах. И она обязательно сделает это. Утром, когда Ганнибал Лектер будет мертв.

Алане хотелось лечь рядом с ними, сбросить строгий костюм и заснуть, не тревожась о завтрашнем дне, о той угрозе, что притаилась в густых тенях. Но сейчас она не могла себе этого позволить. Никто, кроме нее, не сможет защитить Марго и малыша. В том, что она не проверила гребанные патроны прежде чем войти в гребанный дом, нет их вины. Их вины нет в том, что она не смогла попасть в Ганнибала через дверь. Это ее дело, и она его закончит, во что бы то ни стало.

Алана Блум вернулась в кабинет, оставив туфли лежать у дверей, и погрузилась в вязкую тревогу. Когда солнце начало подниматься над горизонтом, она с ужасающей ясностью поняла, что никакого звонка не будет. Что они не справились. Алана без сил рухнула на небольшой диванчик, взяла круглую декоративную подушку и закричала в нее изо всех сил, так, что даже в горле запершило. А после взяла мобильный телефон и открыла меню контактов на букве «Д».

***

Джек Кроуфорд несся по шоссе, стараясь удержать машину на дороге и не вылететь в ближайший овраг. Мысли с трудом укладывались в голове, эмоции вообще не поддавались анализу. Рассказ Аланы казался ему безумием только первые пару минут, но, чем больше он слушал, тем меньше мог сопротивляться зерну сомнения, которое прижилось мгновенно и пустило корни очень глубоко.

Блядь, Уилл, какого хрена ты ввязался в это дерьмо?

Джек крепче сжал руль, влетая в очередной поворот едва ли не на полной скорости. Он не мог понять, верить Алане или нет. Она в отчаянии, это понятно. Они все не до конца понимают, что, черт возьми, происходит. Бюро сходило с ума, разрываясь между начальством, которое хотело поскорее закрыть глаза на происходящее и успокоить прессу, и необходимостью сделать свою гребанную работу.

Джек знал, что полиция на месте. Что привезти своих экспертов ему позволят только после того, как они докажут, что Ганнибал Лектер был в этом доме. Что один из самых опасных преступников в стране снова ошивается где-то под носом. Но это не поможет. Драгоценные часы были безвозвратно утеряны.

Еще несколько поворотов, выхваченных фарами указателей — и он будет на месте. Небо на востоке начинало светлеть. Наконец Джек увидел первую полицейскую машину, которая стояла сразу у поворота на проселочную дорогу. Расставленные фонари, черно-желтая предупредительная лента и эксперты в белых костюмах, которые осматривали брошенный там же черный фургон. Джек нахмурился и остановил машину.

— Чей это автомобиль? И кто руководит расследованием?

— Сэр, прошу прощения, гражданское населе…

Джек прервал его коротким взмахом руки и достал значок ФБР.

— Кто возглавляет расследование?

Офицер мгновенно стушевался и указал сначала вглубь леса, туда, где между деревьями терялась проселочная дорога, а после обратно по шоссе в сторону Балтимора.

— Детектив Вессон уехал в больницу вместе с живыми нападавшими и хозяином дома. Кажется, мужика подстрелили, но вроде бы живой. А детектив Вуд работает в доме с криминалистами, скорее всего вам лучше сначала к ней… ФБР заберет это дело? Какая-то странная разборка там вышла, сэр.

— Спасибо, офицер.

Джек нахмурился и смог только вздохнуть. Уилл по крайней мере жив. Хотя, если он и правда снова снюхался с Лектером… Нет. Тогда он станет ниточкой, за которую они вытянут Чесапикского Потрошителя назад.

Весь отрезок пути по проселочной дороге, за который Джеку пришлось еще дважды сверкать удостоверением ФБР, он пытался придумать оправдание Уиллу. Сценарий, в которой тот не помогал Лектеру добровольно. Или в котором все было не тем, чем кажется. Много раз до этого картина происходящего переворачивалась с ног на голову. Много раз его дурачили. Джек крепче сжал руль. Не в этот раз.

Полиции у дома было много. Заспанные офицеры, криминалисты, обходящие большие лампы, машина Скорой помощи, возле которой в ряд лежало несколько черных мешков. Джек бегло осмотрел дом снаружи. Пулевые отверстия в кухонном окне, яркий свет на всем первом этаже и множество фигур, снующих из стороны в сторону. Стоило Джеку сделать несколько шагов к крыльцу, дорогу ему перегородила невысокая молодая женщина в песочном пальто. Ее взгляд был суровым и сосредоточенным, а конский хвост строгим, без единого изъяна.

Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Джек поднял удостоверение ФБР. Лицо напротив было удивленным всего секунду.

— Доброе утро, агент… Кроуфорд. Меня зовут Джанет Вуд, я веду это дело. Кавалерия прибудет позже?

В ее голосе не было неприязни, только смертельная усталость. Джек отчасти был рад, что за всю свою карьеру не пережил ни одного вмешательства, скажем, ЦРУ. И не завидовал полиции, которой зачастую приходилось делать всю грязную работу, отдавая лавры главных борцов с преступностью ФБР.

— Приятно познакомиться, детектив Вуд. Все зависит от той картины, которую вы мне предоставите.

— Я бы удивилась вашему присутствию здесь, если бы не читала новости, — она помедлила и указала рукой на дом. Джек коротко кивнул, и они вместе поднялись на крыльцо.

— Вы узнали Уилла.

— Мистер Грэм жив. Пулевое ранение, как мне сообщили, не смертельное. С ним в больницу отправился мой коллега, дете…

— Детектив Вессон.

Джанет Вуд вопросительно дернула бровью, в остальном ее лицо оставалось ровным и непроницаемым. Джек откашлялся.

— Офицер на въезде сообщил.

— Надеюсь, агенты ФБР менее болтливы. Мы уже спровадили несколько репортеров. Понятия не имею, как они ухитрились очутиться в этой глуши так быстро.

— Вы не встречали женщину, невысокий рост, огненные вьющиеся волосы?

— Фредди Лаундс мы вывели за периметр первой, агент Кроуфорд.

Им пришлось отступить от двери, пропуская ватагу экспертов наружу. Джек снова посмотрел на ряд черных мешков. Внутри его ожидает поле боя, не иначе. Разве что картины, которые мешались в голове, слишком сильно противоречили друг другу.

— Вы знаете, кто она?

Детектив Вуд едва заметно скривилась, быстрее, чем Джек понял свою ошибку. Сомневаться в полиции было удобно тогда, когда за спиной стояла собственная команда со всеми необходимыми ордерами. Теперь же он должен был доказать, что имеет право на эту команду. Это был вопрос времени, которое они, скорее всего, уже потеряли.

— Прошу прощения, детектив.

Они вошли внутрь. Дом не изменился с тех пор, как он приехал сюда в прошлый раз. Джек ощутил слабый, далекий укол вины. Ржавеющая игла, которая лишь поверхностно задела оболочку. Может быть, это он снова принес тьму в мир Уилла? Может быть, все было не тем, чем кажется?

Детектив Вуд отвлеклась на жужжащий мобильный телефон. Она смотрела на экран едва ли пару секунд, Джек наблюдал за тем, как выражения быстро сменяются на ее лице. Усталость, удивление, сосредоточенность и… Страх.

— Это дело будет вашим, агент Кроуфорд. Ганнибал Лектер был здесь.

Какого черта, Уилл, какого черта?

— У вас уже есть картина произошедшего?

Голос Джека не изменился. Не дрогнул ни единый мускул на его лице. Алана была права. Он не послушал ее когда-то, давным давно, когда она просила оставить Уилла в покое. Он проигнорировал все ее замечания, ее угрозы, ее попытки вразумить. И теперь они оказались там, где оказались. Ганнибал сбежал, Уилл ему помог.

— В общих чертах. Наемников было шестеро. Профессионалы, но ничего особенно выдающегося. Вероятно, охранное агентство с частично черными операциями. Они наблюдали какое-то время, в паре десятков метров есть поляна, с которой дом более или менее просматривается. В темноте заметить кого-то изнутри невозможно.

В коридоре было много крови. Осколки стекла, расставленные номера, желтые и пластиковые, такие чужие в этом доме, и полицейские фонари. Пройти на кухню было той еще задачкой. Джек заглянул в гостиную. Огонь в камине почти догорел, лишь пара языков пламени покачивалась над пеплом. Снова осколки, щепки и кровь в резком электрическом свете. Это место изменилось.

Как ты мог, Уилл? Как ты мог отказаться от дома, от семьи ради чертового Ганнибала?

— Они зашли с западной части дома, разделились и напали с разных сторон. Однако, видимо, все же были замечены раньше. Двое в гостиной, двое в коридоре, двое на кухне. Будто бы те, кто был внутри, не защищались, а складывали мозаику. В ход шло, судя по всему, вообще все. У одного осколочные раны от дробовика, у другого резаные раны от разбитой бутылки, у кого-то пулевые ранения, двоим досталось кухонным ножом. Вашего бывшего агента подстрелили в коридоре, судя по всему, но парамедики нашли его на кухне.

— Его раны были обработаны?

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Мы нашли окровавленные следы, ведущие на улицу. Вряд ли это кто-то из нападавших. Так что мы предположили, что это выжившие, и проверили пальчики в доме.

Детектив Вуд остановилась у кухонного стола. В ярком, неестественном свете она рассматривала ажурные кровавые узоры, расписывающие стены и мебель. Кровь почти везде высохла, однако особенно большие лужи блестели, сверкали и переливались, вызывая у Джека тошноту.

— Вы до моих слов узнали, что Ганнибал-каннибал был здесь. Неужели репортеры теперь докладывают ФБР? Или кто-то из моих людей надеется к вам перейти?

Ее голос не менял интонации, не становился выше и резче. Джек на секунду задумался о том, что хотел бы, чтобы она перешла под юрисдикцию Бюро. Никаких лишних эмоций, только работа, которая оставила явные тени под глазами и добавила парочку морщин.

— Мне позвонила заказчица всего… Этого.

Он обвел ладонью кухню. Этого ты добивалась, Алана? Кем бы они ни были, на счету Ганнибала теперь еще шесть человек. Впрочем, он все еще не мог ее за это винить. Будь он здесь, он бы убил Лектера, не раздумывая.

— Ваша команда будет добираться сюда какое-то время. Мы можем оставить своих людей и дождаться Бюро, но…

Джек остановил ее одним движением.

— Я и так слишком часто сомневался в коллегах, детектив Вуд. Пускай ваши эксперты закончат, не торопясь. Сообщите мне, когда можно будет прислать экспертов, чтобы лишний раз не топтаться. Дело так или иначе будет громким, этой избавит и вас, и нас от лишней нервотрепки.

Джанет Вуд некоторое время смотрела на кухню, а затем ему в лицо.

— Вы думаете, ваш человек замешан в этом?

Джек изо всех сил старался сдержать эмоции, но, судя по сочувствию в ее глазах, потерпел катастрофический провал.

— Прошу прощения, мне нужно связаться с Бюро. Мы еще увидимся, детектив.

— Удачи, агент Кроуфорд.

Спасибо, черт подери, удача ему пригодится. Хотя одной удачи будет катастрофически мало для того, чтобы справиться с тем, что их ждет. Джек вышел на улицу, с облегчением вдохнул свежий воздух. Тела не успели оставить после себя вуаль разложения, но тяжелый, всепроникающий запах крови, казалось, остался даже в легких. Покрыл альвеолы и не давал глубоко вздохнуть.

Ему пришлось снова отойти в сторону, пропуская экспертов. Поток звонков был интенсивным, но схлынул также быстро. Вся сонливость исчезала из голосов начальства, стоило упомянуть имя Ганнибала Лектера. К тому моменту, когда с формальностями было покончено и Джек вернулся в машину, браузер смартфона прислал оповещение.

«МУЖЬЯ-УБИЙЦЫ СНОВА В ДЕЛЕ?», tattlecrime.com

Агент Кроуфорд поморщился и завел двигатель, бросив мобильный на пассажирское сиденье. Нужно было добраться до больницы и до Уилла раньше, чем вездесущая Фредди Лаундс.

***

Уилл плыл в темноте среди неясных, смутных образов. Размытые линии и цветные пятна постепенно складывались в картинку, он сам медленно обретал плоть и кровь. В конце концов он нашел себя стоящим в углу старой кухни в Вулф-Трап. Скрытый полутьмой, он наблюдал за… За собой. Собой из той, старой жизни, в которой только-только появился разрушительный ураган по имени Джек.

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Капли из едва-едва протекающего крана на кухне работали как метроном, убаюкивая встревоженное снами сознание. Прежний Уилл чувствовал себя сосудом с броуновскими частицами, которые лихорадочно движутся, сталкиваются, отскакивают от стенок. Вместо частиц обрывки чужих страстей, мыслей, намерений, желаний, потребностей. Метроном успокаивает их, постепенно замедляя движение. Он стоял перед раковиной с пустой чашкой, на дне которой остывал кофейный осадок. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

Уилл ощутил… Жалость. Неприятную, прилипающую в коже. Неужели он и правда выглядел таким жалким и измученным? Губы поджались сами собой. Нет, он был еще хуже. До тех пор, пока не пришел Ганнибал и не попытался собрать собственный пазл из его осколков.

Собаки деликатно толпились в дверях кухни, стучали хвостами по полу. Пора было выпустить их на свежий воздух. Возможность заботиться о них была одними из самых крепких якорей, которые привязывали его к реальности. Ответственность. Прогулки, еда, ванная, вычесывание и игра. Ритуалы, поддерживающие их жизнь, его жизнь, жизнь в принципе. Они были его стаей, и этого было достаточно.

Уилл протянул к ним руку, но они никак не отреагировали на его присутствие. Он печально улыбнулся. Они были не его, они принадлежали старому Уиллу. Как и ответственность за них. Собаки… Собаки были живы. Приятное тепло разлилось в груди. Хорошо, что никто из них не пострадал. Он понятия не имел, что им угрожало, но точно знал, что с ними все хорошо.

Уилл из прошлого вышел из кухни, набросил на плечи пальто и открыл дверь. Собаки радостной лавиной ринулись наружу, сбегая с крыльца. Уилл улыбнулся и спустился вместе с ними. Они бродили среди деревьев, он следовал тенью за ними, изредка протягивая руку для того, чтобы забрать палку, и с каплей теплой тоски убирал ее спустя мгновение.

Хорошая, в каком-то смысле безмятежная жизнь. Редкий момент покоя, может быть, даже счастья. Знал ли он, что такое счастье?

Уилл наблюдал за прежним собой, размышляющим о подготовке лекции для студентов, о проверке эссе, о новых местах для рыбалки. Он может позволить себе расслабиться, он на секунду может позволить себе почувствовать себя хорошо. Уилл упустил момент, когда кто-то из стаи залаял и побежал к дому, но следом понеслись остальные, пошел и он. Что-то привлекло их, кто-то… Кто-то приехал.

Уилл обошел дом, глядя на свое крыльцо. На то, как бледнеет лицо его прежнего, как губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. На собак, увивающихся вокруг Джека Кроуфорда. На черную папку в его руках. На кровь, которая вытекала из этой папки, покрывая крыльцо. Она заливалась в трещины, просачивалась между досками, уносила с собой листья и мелкий мусор, она пачкала перила, землю, шерсть его собак. Она буквально разъедала двери дома в Вулф Трап.

Старый Уилл засунул руки в карманы пальто. Он не хотел слышать то, что скажет ему Джек. Он хотел просто завести собак в дом, вымыть их, а после вычистить крыльцо и засыпать землю песком. Нынешний Уилл едва удержался от того, чтобы поморщиться из-за собственной глупости.

В каком-то другом, менее изломанном, менее истекающем слезами мире прежний Уилл не видел бы этой крови, не видел бы этих тел, не слышал сладкого запаха гниения, который приходил вместе с Кроуфордом к его порогу. В каком-то другом мире он не разрушал бы себя раз за разом, чтобы из собственной кожи сделать пергамент, из костей — стилус, а из крови чернила. И все ради имени очередного убийцы.

Но не в здесь. В этом мире он будет делать это раз за разом, потому что не может иначе. Потому что он плохо спит, терзаемый кошмарами. Если он позволит демонам разгуливать среди деревьев, если не будет проникать в разумы убийц и ловить их, снова и снова, то он не будет спать вообще. Обреченность и принятие смешивались со злостью на Джека.

Внезапно Уилл почувствовал тяжесть пистолета в кармане. А следом — мягкое, скользящее желание разрядить всю обойму в лицо Джека. Защитить себя прежнего от этой боли, от тех демонов, что приходили вместе с Кроуфордом на порог. Разумеется, в этом не было никакого смысла. Он никак не мог повлиять на этот мир. Нельзя изменить прошлое.

А если бы и можно было… За спиной раздались мягкие, деликатные шаги и глубокое, медленное дыхание. Уилл повернул голову и увидел знакомую черную шерсть. Пальцы тут же зарылись в нее, чувствуя тепло, исходящее от оленя. Казалось, он вот-вот начнет исходить паром, согревая все вокруг.

Уилл улыбнулся ему. Он не стал бы менять прошлое. Оно привело его к тому, кем он был. Часть его сознания хотела сожалеть, хотела закачать тройную дозу боли во все шрамы, в какие возможно. Но было поздно. Ему пора идти.

Прежний Уилл изучал лицо Джека почти меланхолично. С какой-то спокойной, ровной обреченностью. Это состояние иногда приходило и никогда не длилось долго. Психика сопротивлялась, боролась с моралью, требовала прекратить это, но так или иначе она проиграла. Нынешний Уилл развернулся вместе с оленем и пошел прочь. Ему больше нечего здесь делать.

Темнота вернулась постепенно. Она расползалась от оленя и в конце концов окутала все окружение, проглотив поляны, деревья и дом в Вулф Трап. Почва ушла из-под ног и Уилл просто плыл по течению, замерший будто бы в стазисе. Это было похоже на сон, в котором ему снился только покой.

Однако этот сон не мог длиться вечно. По темной глади пошли волны, они резонировали в его жилах, лишние, раздражающие, чужеродные. Среди тьмы стали появляться яркие блики и круги, всполохи света.

Уилл с трудом открыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь сосредоточиться на тихом, размеренном писке больничного оборудования. Этот звук казался таким-же успокаивающим, как и стучащие по раковине капли. Всяко лучше, чем приглушенная ругань за дверью палаты.

Свет был приглушенным, будто бы ночным. Уилл постарался пошевелиться, все тело отозвалось тупой болью. Он зашипел, и в этот момент дверь открылась. На пороге стояла доктор Уэст, очерченная резким белым светом из коридора. Уилл прищурился и недовольно заворчал. Прямо за ее спиной стоял еще кто-то.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грэм. Рада, что вы пришли в себя.

Мелинда Уэст прошла в палату, обошла его кровать, достала медицинскую карту одним легким, изящным движением. Человек в сером пальто возник в палате мгновением позже и остановился у изножья кровати. Одного короткого взгляда хватило Уиллу для того, чтобы воспоминания вернулись, а нынешняя картинка сложилась в голове. Полицейский. Черт возьми.

— Не хотел расстраивать вас пропуском планового осмотра.

— Новые пулевые отверстия в вашем теле меня совершенно не радуют.

Все то время, которое доктор Уэст потратила на стандартные вопросы и беглый осмотр, детектив нависал над кроватью, молча сложив руки на груди. Уилл не смотрел на него, но чувствовал внутри себя странную силу. Этот человек будто бы защищался. Он знал, кто такой Уилл Грэм, и совершенно ему не верил. Тем лучше.

В конце концов Уиллу позволили лечь обратно на больничную кровать. Доктор Уэст сделала несколько пометок в карте.

— Пуля не задела никаких жизненно важных органов, мистер Грэм. Ваш талант к выживанию потрясает, но не рекомендую вам продолжать испытывать удачу. Никаких инфекций мы не нашли, понаблюдаем вас около недели, если не случится никаких эксцессов, — она бросила короткий и выразительный взгляд на детектива, — то выпустим вас выздоравливать домой.

— Моя жена…

— Вашей жене позвонили в тот же момент, как вас сюда привезли. Полагаю, около семи-восьми часов назад.

— Она в порядке, с ней все хорошо?

— Насколько я поняла, она находится на пути сюда. Больше деталей я не могу вам предоставить.

— Спасибо, доктор. — Уилл выдохнул с облегчением. Он знал, как должен выглядеть. Знал, как должен себя вести. Это казалось до обидного легким. Но вместе с тем он и правда беспокоился о Молли. — Мне бы не помешал телефон, я бы хотел позвонить ей.

— Я бы на вашем месте не тратил единственный звонок почем зря, мистер Грэм.

И Уилл, и доктор Уэст синхронно повернулись к полицейскому, и выражения их лиц демонстрировали совершенно одинаковую смесь негодования и раздражения.

— Меня зовут детектив Вессон, я здесь, чтобы задать несколько вопросов относительно побега и укрывательства Чесапикского Потрошителя.

— У вас есть пять минут, не больше. Иначе охрана выставит вас отсюда, а больница подаст в суд.

Голос Мелинды обдал комнату жидким азотом. Уиллу стоило большого труда не ухмыльнуться. Он не улавливал от нее ни единой капли беспокойства. Ее вообще не интересовало, виновен ли он в чем-то, не виновен. Ее мысли занимало исключительно его состояние, как пациента, и порядок в месте, который был ее вотчиной. Ее профессионализм был безупречным.

Короткая и яркая мысль промелькнула в голове. Она бы понравилась Ганнибалу. Она была в чем-то похожа на него. Уилл поймал ее внимательный взгляд и благодарно кивнул. Он чувствовал, что сам проникается к ней симпатией все больше.

— Пять минут. — Дверь закрылась за доктором Уэст почти бесшумно, но на короткое мгновение Уилл успел увидеть голову полицейского в стандартной форме, который заглянул в палату. Ничего себе, даже охрану приставили.

— Я имею право на столько звонков, сколько мне понадобится, особенно для того, чтобы убедиться, что моя жена в порядке.

Уилл не был уверен, что в точности смог скопировать ту интонацию, которой Алана когда-то отчитывала Джека. Но знал, что работает это безотказно. Тем более, что человек напротив вызывал коктейль эмоций, далекий от приятного.

— У вас есть повод полагать, что ваша жена может быть не в порядке?

Детектив Вессон подвинул стул к кровати, намеренно протащив его по полу. Резкий, скрежещущий звук заставил Уилла поморщиться. Картинка появилась перед его глазами быстро, куда быстрее, чем любая другая, более привычная мысль.

Суставы, вывернутые под неестественными углами. Его форма не совпадала с эргономикой, с тем, как существует мир. Он не выбирал путь наименьшего сопротивления, потому что был упрям. Это была бы честь для него — быть выставленным в своем истинном, исконном видел. Опутанный тонкой проволокой из предубеждений, из собственный взглядов, которые шли рядом с рациональностью, но время от времени перекрывали ее.

Подбородок, смиренно опущенный вниз. Уилл не хотел его учить с пользой, хотел лишь смирить его пустое эго. Он думает, что знает все. Думает, что все карты у него на руках. Что можно смело идти ва-банк.

Глаза вытащены из глазниц и вставлены зрачками вовнутрь. Он и так смотрел на мир через одну грязную и замутненную призму, через пресловутое эго. Ему стоит обратить взор к себе, оценить себя через ту же самую рамку.

Уилл понял, что если бы ему пришлось выбирать из него один орган в качестве ингредиента, то это совершенно точно был бы язык.

— У меня есть все поводы так считать. Я хочу убедиться в том, что моя жена цела и невредима.

— Укрываете ли вы Ганнибала Лектера или пособничаете его побегу, мистер Грэм? Или, может быть, нам стоит пригласить вашего адвоката, если вы не хотите отвечать на вопросы без него?

— Как правило, свидетелям не нужен адвокат. И я прекрасно осведомлен о своих правах, как и все бывшие агенты ФБР. Телефон, детектив.

Уилл с трудом сел, опершись на наполненные ватой руки. Удерживать спину ровной было трудно, так что ему пришлось сползти по подушке. Раздражение норовило вырваться наружу, колющее, сверкающее волнами тонких лезвий. Оно жаждало выпотрошить этого человека, превратить его в тонкое кружево бекона.

— Спецагенты, мистер Грэм.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, но в конце концов детектив Вессон поднялся на ноги и отошел к одной из металлических тумб. Он дернул головой так, словно собирался сплюнуть на пол, и вернулся с мобильным, завернутым в пластиковый пакет.

— Экран так, чтобы я видел.

Новая волна раздражения была еще выше, чем предыдущая, на то, чтобы проглотить ее, ушли практически все силы. Экран сквозь пластиковую пленку отзывался плохо, но Уилл сумел набрать номер Молли.

Мучительные гудки и шорох пакета прямо у уха. В конце концов он услышал шипящее дыхание и дрожащий голос жены.

— Уилл! Мне сказали, что в тебя стреляли, ты в…

— Я в порядке, Мол, со мной все хорошо.

— Я не понимаю...

— Я объясню все здесь, но для этого ты должна доехать в целости и сохранности, ладно?

— Уилл, я уже почти рядом, я...

— Доверься мне. Прошу тебя, веди осторожно. Скоро увидимся.

В трубке повисла короткая, болезненная пауза. Молли судорожно выдохнула, Уилл с трудом представлял ту какофонию чувств, которая кричала сейчас в голове его жены.

— Хорошо. Я скоро буду. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя.

Уилл сбросил звонок только со второй попытки и протянул телефон детективу, который вцепился в него взглядом, будто бы когтями. Лодка внутри постепенно находила баланс, но в груди немилосердно щемило. Он не был готов увидеть Молли сейчас. Она мчалась к нему, ехала, судя по всему, уже много часов. Молли, которая заслужила чего-то гораздо большего.

Уилл мысленно покачал головой, отгораживаясь от этого состояния. Дамба разлетелась на куски, упорная река обтачивала ее осколки. Но это не отменяло того, что он должен позаботиться о Молли. Ничто не отменяло.

— Так значит, Ганнибал-каннибал угрожает вашей семье?

— Вы слышали это. И, раз в курсе о Ганнибале, то дом уже осмотрели. Картина у вас есть. Все так, как вы видели. Ганнибал укрывался в моем доме с девушкой, которая ему помогает. Я должен был спрятать его на время, достаточное для восстановления, в случае отказа я бы лишился своей семьи. Вы должны это понимать, детектив, — голос Уилла стал ниже, — мы делаем все, что можем, чтобы защитить свою семью.

— У нас есть картина. Вопрос в том, подтвердите ли вы ее.

— Ганнибал жил в доме, я практически не пересекался с ним. Чио появлялась время от времени. Вчера на дом напали люди с весьма прозрачными намерениями. Я не знаю, что делали эти двое, я выстрелил из дробовика в одного, из пистолета в другого и словил пулю сам. Добрался до кухни и потерял сознание. Полагаю, сработала сигнализация на простреленных окнах.

— Вы утверждаете, что Ганнибал Лектер и та девушка, что ему помогала, угрожали вашей семье? Они находились возле вас вдвоем, вы могли сообщить своей семье об угрозе, сообщить в полицию или ФБР, мистер Грэм. Почему вы этого не сделали?

— У Ганнибала Лектера есть люди везде. Не тешьте себя надеждой на то, что он один. Я знаю его куда лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И я знаю, когда Ганнибал серьезен в своих намерениях.

— Не являетесь ли вы одним из его людей?

Уилл чувствовал, как яд от детектива пытается добраться до него, как кислота силится оставить следы на камне, проделать в нем дыры, узнать, прогнил ли мрамор. Низко. И глупо.

— Я принадлежу только себе, детектив Вессон.

Прежде чем Уилл успел услышать еще риторический вопрос, за дверь послышался шум и плохо различимые голоса. Много голосов. Доктор Уэст, незнакомый мужской голос, знакомый мужской голос и… Знакомый женский. Детектив поднялся с места и вышел в коридор. Когда дверь открылась, поток слов почти оглушил Уилла, как и резкий свет. Он прикрыл глаза и смог уловить только движение возле себя. Когда Уилл открыл их снова, то ощутил мягкое прикосновение тонкой, дрожащей руки.

— Молли…

Она плакала, плакала беззвучно, без всхлипов и завываний. Ее плечи дрожали, когда она держала его запястье, обхватив его своими тонкими пальцами. Как делала всегда, когда хотела поддержать и когда хотела поделиться своей болью. Сердце сжалось в груди. Уилл осторожно накрыл ее пальцы другой рукой.

— Молли, все хорошо, все в порядке.

— Я не поняла, что случилось, я…

Уилл повернулся на еще одного вошедшего. Темные глаза, которые знали правду и не хотели в нее верить. Застывшая фигура, такая же каменная, как и он сам.

— Здравствуй, Джек.

— Здравствуй, Уилл. Как твое самочувствие?

— Все хуже, если вы не прекратите беспокоить мистера Грэма. — Доктор Уэст перегородила выход из палаты. Судя по всему, возмущения Вессона не возымели никакого эффекта, так как теперь вместо полицейских Уилл заметил охрану больницы.

— Все в порядке, доктор, это мой друг.

— Правило пяти минут распространяется на всех, кроме вашей жены, и то до того момента, пока она не начнет вас беспокоить. Меня мало волнуют любые вопросы, не связанные с выздоровлением моего пациента.

Они подождали какое-то время, когда дверь в палату закрылась, а шум за ней превратился в истинно больничную тишину. Уилл снова сосредоточился на размеренном писке приборов, поглаживая пальцы Молли, изо всех сил стараясь наполнить ее спокойствием. Она нуждалась в нем и нуждалась в своем муже.

— Да, я помог ему.

— Я не спрашивал об этом.

— Спрашивал. Этот вопрос написан у тебя на лице. Да, я помог ему. Ты был в доме?

— Приехал прямо оттуда.

— Значит, ты все знаешь. Полиция возьмет у меня формальные показания… Или не полиция?

— Это дело теперь ведет ФБР. — Джек остановился позади стула, оставленного детективом, но садиться на него не стал.

— Что произошло, Уилл? Ты упомянул его… Я позвонила родителям, объяснила как могла, но они напуганы. И я напугана.

Пальцы Молли сжались, Уилл не прекратил успокаивающих круговых движений.

— Спасибо. Прости меня. — Он поднял взгляд на Джека. — Он пришел почти сразу после отъезда Молли. Ему нужно было спрятаться под носом. Если бы я отказал, он убил бы Молли и Уолтера. Поэтому я спрятал его вместе с Чио.

— Думаешь, он угрожал серьезно?

Уилл скривился, из его рта вырвался сухой, почти кашляющий смешок. Змеей в голове проползла мысль, что каждое его слово будет пугать Молли все больше. Но такой была правда, нужная Джеку, нужная ей, нужная ему самому.

— Я знаю, что он был серьезен. Поверь, я знаю.

Уилл не стал наблюдать за тем, как облегчение борется на лице Джека с сомнением. Первого ему хотелось, второе было слишком сильным. Он позволил этому сомнению прорасти, он пестовал его всю ночь так тщательно, что даже бамбук позавидовал бы скорости роста этих побегов.

— Почему я должен тебе верить?

— Почему ты должен верить Алане? Видимо, мне стоит поблагодарить ее за это. — Уилл коротко провел ладонью по плотному слою бинтов.

— Откуда ты…

— Я не идиот. И спасибо за подтверждение. Более того, Ганнибал не идиот. Он понял, что это она… Она сообщила тебе?

— Да. Она позвонила ближе к утру, когда поняла, что ее люди не вышли на связь.

В конце концов Джек обошел стул и тяжело опустился на него. Усталость глубоко отпечаталась на его лице, фигура была сгорбленной и какой-то выцветшей. Уилл почувствовал странное, мимолетное удовлетворение, которое пробилось, словно одуванчик сквозь асфальт. Он не хотел причинить Джеку боль, но наблюдать, как того съедает неизвестность, как окружение для него заволакивает черным туманом — это было приятно. Джеку никогда целиком не понять тот темный лес, в который он когда-то загнал Уилла. Но дать ему толику этого переживания было необходимым.

— Он жив. Мы должны поймать его.

— Нет.

Уилл снова сжал пальцы Молли и мягко погладил ее лицо, заплаканное, беззащитное. Он надеялся, что однажды она сможет простить его за этот лес. Джек заслужил куда больше, чем на него свалилось. Молли же не заслуживала и капли этой боли.

— Нет?

— Нет. С меня хватит. Тебя, Аланы, ФБР. Бесконечной пляски с Дьяволом. Я больше не буду в этом участвовать.

Джек наклонился вперед, морщины на его лице стали будто бы четче, резче. Но Уилла это не впечатлило. Он мысленно отгородился стеклом, прозрачным, сплошным. Так, как постоянно делала Чио.

— Ты не можешь бросить это! Он угрожает твоей семье!

— Больше нет. Он угрожает другим семьям. И это ваша забота. Я буду защищать свою семью, Джек. И лучшее, что я могу для нее сделать — это быть среди этой семьи. Ганнибал не тронет Молли и Уолтера. Он дал мне слово. Ты знаешь, он всегда держит свои обещания.

Уилл перевел взгляд на жену и пальцем стер слезу, которая норовила сбежать по щеке.

— Вам ничего не угрожает. ФБР воспользуется защитой свидетелей, но это больше мера от журналистов и надоедливых полицейских. Все будет хорошо.

Он поцеловал ее в лоб и почувствовал, как Молли вся тянется к этому прикосновению, как ее пальцы крепко держат его запястья, словно спасательный круг. Такая хрупкая и такая сильная Молли. Уилл никогда бы не позволил Ганнибалу ранить ее или Уолтера.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен…

— Он может. Хватит, агент Кроуфорд! — Ее голос звенел, резонировал с тишиной больницы. Он был наполнен отчаянием и уверенностью одновременно. Молли смотрела на Джека практически с яростью. Уилл гордился ей. — Я позволила вам забрать его однажды. Больше не позволю. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете задать их потом в официальном порядке. Убирайтесь к черту.

Джек замер на некоторое время. Уилл наблюдал за ним, за тем, как сдают мысленные войска против них двоих. В одиночку они были бы силой, с которой стоило считаться, но вместе, сейчас, среди руин своей привычной жизни они с Молли выглядели праведной истиной.

Внутри что-то отчаянно заболело. Молли не заслужила всего этого. Боль, ложь и разрисованная вуаль, которую он плел вокруг них всех. Молли заслуживала истины, но Уилл не был уверен, что он готов обрушить эту истину на ее голову.

— Выздоравливай, Уилл. Миссис Грэм.

Джек поднялся и тихо вышел за дверь. Его шаги были грузными, медленными. В конце концов и они растворились в больничной тишине. Уилл смотрел на идеальную, спокойную поверхность реки, на то, как постепенно утихает последняя, самая крошечная волна на зеркальной глади. Он был готов медленно двигаться дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

Время текло медленно, будто урывками. Пулевое ранение заживало плохо, постоянно воспалялось и держало Уилла в кровати больше недели. Джек больше не приходил, прислав вместо себя агента, который с удивительной корректностью расспрашивал бывшего профайлера о произошедшем. Однако это совершенно не спасло ситуацию, потому что за плечом агента ледяной статуей стояла Кейд Пурнелл, которая всем своим видом выказывала то ли подозрение, то ли банальное неприятие необходимости снова разбираться с Уиллом Грэмом.

С какой-то стороны Уилл мог ее понять. Кейд была профессионалом, который положил свою жизнь на алтарь Бюро в надежде, что система правосудия будет работать так, как нужно. Что преступники будут найдены, что права будут защищены, что справедливость в конце концов восторжествует. А если и не справедливость, то четкий, выверенный порядок.

И теперь на ее голову снова рухнул хаос, который даже не пытался встроиться в какую-то понятную, ясную схему. И тем, кто возглавлял триумф хаоса, снова был Уилл Грэм.

В конце концов допросы закончились. Напоследок Кейд строго посмотрела из дверного проема, не оставляя никаких сомнений в том, что выжмет из него все, что только можно, лишь бы разработать это дело до конца.

Дверь за ней не успела закрыться и в палату, наконец, впустили Молли. Она выглядела уставшей, вымотанной и до предела изможденной. Вся ее жизнь в последние месяцы являлась адом, и Уилл был и причиной, и следствием. Он смотрел на тени под ее глазами, на будто бы посеревшую кожу и думал о том, что после глотка спокойствия у родителей ей еще тяжелее погружаться в темноту. Он буквально видел, что ей трудно даже дышать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Голос Молли был тихим, а сам вопрос — вымученным.

— Извини, но даже я сейчас выгляжу бодрее, чем ты.

Уилл постарался улыбнуться, настолько, насколько позволял все еще красный и тянущий шрам на щеке. Молли села на стул у больничной койки и сложила руки на коленях. Ее ответный смех шелестел одновременно облегчением и отчаянием.

— Я не могу перестать думать о том, что этот человек на свободе…

Она избегала имени, но прямой, режущий взгляд впился ему в лицо. Молли любила свою семью. И Молли была бойцом, даже несмотря на то, что к ней из темноты подкрадывался дьявол. Уилл видел, как она напряжена, как скованы все ее движения. И был хорошо знаком с этим чувством толстой, напряженной пружины внутри.

С каждой секундой, с каждым неверным словом, с каждой параноидальной мыслью эта пружина закручивалась все сильнее, до тех пор, пока не разорвет ее изнутри.

— Уолтер и твои родители в безопасности. И мы с тобой тоже, поверь мне.

Уилл говорил об этом с уверенностью, с нажимом. Он сжал ее пальцы, которые казались в разы более холодными, чем его собственные.

— Откуда тебе знать, Уилл…

— Я знаю его, Мол. Знаю лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Она выдернула ладонь из его руки и поднялась на ноги. В эту же секунду в палату постучали, снова. Уилл нахмурился, сдерживая раздражение. На пороге стояла доктор Уэст с его медицинской картой.

— Прошу прощения, если прервала вас. Добрый день, мистер Грэм, миссис Грэм. Уверяю, плановый осмотр не займет много времени.

— Я пойду схожу за кофе.

— Молли...

Молли посмотрела на него мягким, вместе с тем каким-то слишком тоскливым взглядом. Уилл потер переносицу и сел на кровати, свесив ноги и поправляя больничный халат.

— Жалобы, резкие боли?

— Нет, ничего необычного.

Они вели этот разговор каждый день. С одной стороны, Уилл был благодарен доктору Уэст за то, что она приходила его осматривать самостоятельно, не допуская никого из других докторов и медсестер. Излишнее внимание было ни к чему. Но вместе с тем Уилл время от времени ловил на себе ее внимательный взгляд, совсем чуть-чуть переходящий границу профессионализма.

В любом другом человеке он бы этого даже не заметил. Но пропустить ее педантичность мог только слепой.

— Температура все еще держится чуть выше нормы, полагаю, последствия предыдущей инфекции. Будем надеяться, что вы не подцепили еще одну.

— Ваш прогноз?

— Вряд ли больше недели. Скорее всего, даже меньше. Если температура окончательно исчезнет и никаких новых симптомов не появится, то у нас нет причин держать вас здесь.

— Хорошо.

На самом деле это не было хорошо. И плохо не было. Это было никак. Единственное, что Уилл четко ощущал — это тянущую пустоту. Он не знал, куда ехать после того, как его выпишут из больницы. Эксперты давным давно исследовали каждый сантиметр их дома, забрали все, что отдаленно напоминало улики, оставив после себя лишь следы порошка для снятия отпечатков пальцев.

Могли ли они все еще называть это место своим домом? Ответа на этот вопрос у Уилла не было. Хотя стоило согласиться с Молли, потому что ее мнение в этом моменте было совершенно прозрачным.

— У вас здесь накопилось много корреспонденции.

Уилл поднял удивленный взгляд на доктора Уэст. На одной из больничных тумб действительно скопилось какое-то количество писем, которые привозили полицейские. Спам, журналисты, имейлы которых он игнорировал, и множество бумажек от разных страховых служб. Ничего, что стоило бы внимания.

Доктор смотрела на Уилла внимательно, вынуждала скрипящие шестеренки в мозгу шевелиться, избавляться от тончайшего слоя ржавчины. Но он не понимал. И она видела, что он не понимает.

— У меня есть небольшое дополнение к коллекции.

Она раскрыла папку и положила на расправленное больничное одеяло конверт из плотной бумаги, а сверху — простую пластиковую зажигалку из магазинчика при больнице.

— Настоятельно рекомендую вам сжигать его в туалетной комнате, система кондиционирования там лучше всего.

Сдвинутые внешней силой, шестеренки встали на место. Уилл поднял глаза на доктора Уэст, изучающую его с вежливым участием. Нет… Нет, не только. Где-то в глубине ее глаз светился огонек интереса. Уилл не мог выбрать, какой вопрос задать ей первым.

— Бывшая пациентка.

Уилл наблюдал, как ее кожа расходится трещинами, как образ простого профессионального доктора идет разломами, осыпается мелкими струйками пыли.

— Вас не упоминали в течение суда.

— Видимо, я попала в число тех счастливчиков, чьи карты были уничтожены. — Она мягко улыбнулась Уиллу, так мягко, как ни разу до этого не улыбалась. И как бы он ни старался, как бы ни хотел отыскать хоть каплю фальши в этой улыбке, он не смог.

Языки пламени расцветали, горящая бумага тихо потрескивала. Огненные всполохи сжигали разломы на ее лице, заживляли эти кровоточащие раны. Ее образ становился прежним. Она была тем случаем, когда огонь, предназначенный обреченному Риму, мог нести с собой не только разрушение, но и исцеление.

— Почему вы помогаете Ганнибалу?

Мелинда прищурилась и склонила голову к плечу.

— Почему вы следуете за ним?

Уилл мог выдерживать ее взгляд какое-то время, но в итоге все равно опустил глаза.

— Он принял меня. Он открыл во мне то, что я держал скрытым.

— И не отвернулся от вас.

Уилл вспомнил лицо Ганнибала на кухне в старом доме в Балтиморе. Ладонь, касающуюся лица. Боль во взгляде напротив, круто взбитую вместе с принятием. Вспомнил, как в тот момент разорвалось собственное сердце. На мгновение раньше, чем его выпотрошил Ганнибал, он вскрыл себя сам.

— Эти слова будут преуменьшением. Какое принятие нашли вы?

Мелинда Уэст отошла к одной из тумб и оперлась на нее бедром. Уиллу показалось, что на какую-то секунду ее маска стала прозрачной, будто бы вуаль всколыхнулась и из-под нее выглянуло живое, подвижное лицо.

— Что спасение может выглядеть по-разному, мистер Грэм.

— Вы знаете, кто я. Знаете, что я смогу вас понять.

— Поэтому мы с вами разговариваем.

Уилл откинул голову назад. Он давно этого не делал, давно не прикасался к золотому маятнику, и не был уверен, что это понадобится сейчас. Ее мотивы становились все более ясными.

— Чем ваше спасение отличается от общепринятого?

Доктор Уэст отложила папку с его медицинской картой и сунула руки в карманы выглаженного белого халата. Уилл почувствовал удивление — он не думал, что кто-то вроде нее может испытывать… Волнение?

Ему хотелось сравнить ее с Беделией, но в какой-то степени такое сравнение было бы оскорблением. Беделия не хотела никого спасти, кроме самой себя. Беделия была любопытна и осторожна, но даже за этим щитом ей не удалось скрыть собственное тщеславие. Мелинда Уэст была какой угодно, но не тщеславной.

— Я не считаю себя Богом, мистер Грэм.

— Но при этом вы выбираете, кому жить, а кому умереть.

— Да.

— Бог делает то же самое.

— Бог руководствуется справедливостью. «И вострубят воинства ангельские, и соберутся пред Ним все народы земли, трубы заиграют сбор, какого не было от начала мира, и призовут на Суд, который не повторится».

— Вы не похожи на религиозного человека.

— Я выросла в строгой католической семье. И хорошо знаю, что такое Бог. И не пытаюсь им стать. Как и не хочу противостоять ему.

— Чем вы заменили справедливость?

— Эффективностью.

Уилл нахмурился и покачал головой. Он видел, как она глубоко вздохнула.

— Есть те, чья жизнь бесполезна и те, чья жизнь может принести пользу. Я не считаю, что распоряжаюсь жизнями, как Бог. Но я знаю, что в какой-то момент предпочту забрать легкое и долю печени у домохозяйки и отдать их исследователю-онкологу.

— Это похоже на справедливость.

— Это похоже на баланс. Не обманывайте себя — это не справедливо.

Уилл изучал ее лицо. С каждой секундой оно становилось все более живым, все более человечным, более пластичным. Словно мысли и переживания ходили крошечными волнами по ее мышцам.

— Ганнибал понял вас. Принял. И, вероятно, помог спрятать какое-то количество улик.

— Всем нам в начале пути нужен проводник.

— Вы считаете себя моим проводником?

— Вы прошли достаточно для того, чтобы не испытывать потребности в гиде.

— Но вы принесли мне это.

Уилл кивнул на лежащий на кровати конверт, но сам не сводил глаз с доктора Уэст.

— Я стараюсь помогать тем, кто помог мне.

— Даже несмотря на то, что такая помощь рискованна? Почему вы думаете, что я не отнесу это письмо Джеку Кроуфорду в качестве улики? Помощь Ганнибалу Лектеру при побеге является достаточно серьезным преступлением для того, чтобы в лучшем случае лишить вас карьеры.

Ее лицо неуловимо изменилось, в уголках губ родилась усмешка, с которой школьный психолог смотрит на умного старшеклассника, который ударился в подростковый бунт. Уиллу понравилось это выражение лица. Не было никакого смысла сравнивать ее с Беделией. Она была так похожа на Ганнибала.

Уилл поднял ладонь в примирительном жесте.

— Прошу прощения.

Она понимающе кивнула.

— Анатомия и химия мозга не являются для меня загадкой, мистер Грэм. Однако есть материи, которые намного тоньше и изящнее. Я не пытаюсь проникнуть вглубь красоты, я ничего там не увижу. Поэтому я просто делаю то, что могу.

— Вы себя недооцениваете.

— Спасибо, приму это к сведению. Думаю, мне лучше подождать вас здесь.

Уилл кивнул ей и опустил взгляд на конверт. Он медлил с тем, чтобы взять его, хотя понимал, что время сейчас явно не является союзником. Наоборот, оно из тихого лесного ручья добралось до камней, полетело по ним вниз, перекатываясь, словно горный поток.

Он мог бы подумать, что Ганнибал не изменился. В какой-то степени это было так. Единственным возможным бунтом было бы сжечь это письмо, не читая его. Потому что отнести конверт Джеку Кроуфорду было бы предательством, в первую очередь по отношению к себе.

В конце концов Уилл взял письмо и заперся внутри крошечной ванной комнаты. Бумага была плотной, кремовой, на ней не было ни единого опознавательного знака, не было запаха или хоть какого-то призрачного намека. Однако, в них не было никакой необходимости.

Открыть конверт было удивительно легко. Темные чернила, тонкое перо, игла, колющая сердце.

_«Дорогой Уилл._

_Надеюсь, твои раны благополучно заживают. Темнота больше не угрожает тебе, нет опасностей, которые можно назвать существенными. Безумие за порогом давно побеждено. Однако, если тебе понадобится помощь, ты всегда сможешь ее найти._

_Г»._

Уилл пробежал по строчкам один раз, затем второй и третий. Игла раскалилась, болезненно жглась внутри. Он поднял глаза и столкнулся в зеркале со своим отражением, играющим болезненной улыбкой. Озеро эмпатии шло мелкими волнами, отголосками чужого желания и чужой боли.

Ни единого слова о Молли. Ни единого призыва. Ничего. Лишь напоминание и заботливо протянутая рука.

Уилл откинул голову назад, с силой упираясь макушкой в дверь. Он всегда знал, что для Ганнибала нет ничего страшнее забвения. Что его эго может вынести практически все, и тем больнее будут раны, нанесенные сквозь крошечные зазоры в доспехах.

Ганнибал был силой природы, возможно, даже волей случая. Он происходил с вещами, с людьми, и это было происшествием, которое было невозможно остановить. Циклон и демон, взирающий из глаза бури.

Он случился с Уиллом, цунами и магнитное поле, которое вывернуло его наизнанку. Открыло стороны, которые он предпочитал до этого игнорировать. Уилл закрыл глаза, из легких вырвался отрывистый, кашляющий смех. Он точно также случился с Ганнибалом. Не буря, но река. Гибкий, изменчивый ручей. Отчаянный водопад. Неторопливая вода в долине.

Рекой, разбившей его внутреннюю дамбу, был он сам.

Уилл сложил письмо обратно в конверт и подошел к раковине. Зажигалка щелкнула несколько раз вхолостую, но, в конце концов, выдала дрожащий огонек. Пламя бралось за плотную бумагу неохотно. Запах начал распространяться куда быстрее, чем хотелось, поэтому Уилл быстро и неловко дотянулся до кнопки вытяжки.

Через минуту он смыл весь пепел, вымыл руки и вернулся в палату. Доктор Уэст за все время не сдвинулась со своего места и изучала какие-то бумаги, которые были у нее в руках. Ее брови слегка изогнулись, глаза внимательно смотрели на Уилла. Ей было интересно, но не настолько, чтобы задавать какие-то вопросы о содержании.

— Передать от вас какой-то ответ?

— Нет, спасибо.

Она не выглядела особенно удивленной. Тонкие ладони разгладили невидимые складки на халате. Уилл передал ей зажигалку, которая отправилась в один из бездонных белых карманов.

— В таком случае, с осмотром мы закончили. До завтра, мистер Грэм.

— До завтра, доктор.

Дверь за ней закрылась практически бесшумно.

Едва Уилл вернулся в кровать и сосчитал до десяти, в палату вернулась Молли. Видимо, она какое-то время ждала у дверей, а после набиралась смелости войти. Сердце снова закололо болью, но на этот раз другой. Он не хотел делать ей больно. Последнее, что Молли заслужила — это боль. Она так сильно старалась одолеть ураган, так храбрилась перед его лицом. Даже несмотря на то, что в глубине души подозревала, что давно проиграла.

Уиллу было тяжело смотреть на нее. Ей было еще тяжелее смотреть на Уилла. Бывший профайлер подозревал, что для нее в конечном итоге было бы легче, если бы он остался на дне Атлантического океана. Впрочем, скажи он ей это в лицо, то скорее всего получил бы пощечину. Молли была хорошей.

— Что сказал доктор?

— Судя по всему, еще немного и смогут выписать. Несколько дней, не больше недели.

— Понятно. — Она протянула Уиллу бумажный стаканчик с кофе. Он совершенно его не хотел, но улыбнулся Молли. Расстраивать ее он хотел еще меньше.

— Хочешь договорить с того момента, на котором прервались?

Молли упорно смотрела на такой же стаканчик в своих руках Несмотря на то, что из него исчезла в лучшем случае треть содержимого, картон был мятым и замученным. Как и она сама.

— Я вспылила, прости пожалуйста.

— Мол, тебе не за что извиняться. Это мне нужно просить прощения. Все это происходит из-за меня.

— В печали и радости, помнишь?

— Помню. — Уилл протянул ей руку, Молли сжала ее, но так и не подняла на него взгляд. — Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

— Ты изменился. Я изменилась. Так я думала. Но теперь сомневаюсь в этом.

В конце концов она посмотрела на Уилла, и в ее прозрачных глазах не было ничего, кроме усталости и тоски. Кажется, он понял, что она имела ввиду. Уилл отпустил ее ладонь и снова сжал пальцы на чашке.

— Ты думаешь, что изменилась только ты. А я вернулся к первоначальному состоянию.

— Я не знаю, Уилл, я…

— Ты устала. — Уилл сел ровнее и наклонился к Молли, прикоснулся к ее плечу. — Ты скучаешь по Уолтеру и безопасности. Все это скоро закончится. Тебе нужно поспать, хотя бы одну ночь просто выспаться. Ты можешь обратиться к доктору Уэст за снотворным, если не можешь заснуть сама. Все будет хорошо, Молли, я обещаю тебе. Если хочешь, можешь полежать здесь, со мной.

Уиллу показалось, что она сейчас заплачет. Он отставил стаканчик на тумбочку и демонстративно сдвинулся на кровати. С губ Молли сорвался то ли вздох, то ли всхлип. Ее стаканчик отправился туда же, она быстро и немного неловко забралась на кровать и положила голову Уиллу на грудь. Он прижал ее к себе, почувствовал, как ледяные пальцы комкают его больничную рубашку. Ей было так больно, так одиноко.

Уилл стиснул зубы и крепко обнял Молли, прижал ее к себе. Это было то немногое, что осталось в нем для нее. И он хотел отдать ей все.

***

— Ты обязана приехать.

— Нет, не обязана.

Алана раздраженно вышагивала по кабинету. Адвокат за столом время от времени щелкал ручкой, приготовленной, чтобы записывать какие-то слова Джека, которые можно будет впоследствии использовать. Хотя он и доктор Блум понимали, что на самом деле он здесь, чтобы успокоить Марго, которая ни на шаг не отходила от сына и боялась, что их жизнь вот-вот подойдет к концу.

Алана хотела ее успокоить. Хотела надеть маску спокойствия и непоколебимости. Хотела повернуть время вспять и нанять кого-то получше для того, чтобы защитить свою семью.

— Ошибаешься. — Голос Джека на громкой связи буквально резонировал смесью усталости и раздражения.

— Уилл выдвинул обвинения? Нет. Я не обязана ничего делать.

— Уилл не выдвигал обвинений, но если ты не появишься и не дашь развернутые свидетельские показания, обвинения выдвинет Бюро.

— На каких основаниях?

— Показания Уилла.

Алана быстро оглянулась на адвоката, тот покачал головой.

— Это чушь, и ты это знаешь. Его слова против моего недостаточно.

На другом конце трубки повисла секундная пауза.

— Это была бы чушь, если бы не ситуация в прессе. Бюро опасается того, что мстителей по любому поводу станет больше. И им нужно отвлечь внимание от того, что Ганнибал сбежал. Есть наводка на тех людей, с которыми работала нанятая тобой команда. Они сделают вид, что строят большое дело, и показаний Уилла будет достаточно для того, чтобы суд выдал ордер на твой арест.

Алана поджала губы и отвернулась от телефона, постукивая пальцами по предплечью.

— Я не вернусь в Штаты. Ни за что. Он где-то там. Вы упустили его дважды, Джек. Я упустила его. Он убьет нас всех.

— Алана, мы сможем тебя защитить. Он в розыске и уязвим.

— У него есть Уилл и бог знает кто еще.

— Уилл не с ним.

Алана раздраженно обернулась для того, чтобы прожечь телефон взглядом.

— Не будь наивным.

— Я говорил с ним, и он… Не знаю, его слова сошлись с местом преступления, он отказался от обвинений и в принципе не хочет иметь дело с нами. Будь он на стороне Ганнибала, то не упустил бы шанс влиться в расследование.

— И дал бы тебе возможность следить за собой. Уилл спрятал его, Джек. Уилл пошел за ним уже не единожды.

— У Уилла есть семья. Я видел, как он беспокоится о них. Он любит их, Алана. Уилл больше не тот человек, которого мы знали.

— Он легко может одурачить нас.

— Не думаю, что ему это нужно. Думаю, он просто хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Алана снова принялась расхаживать по кабинету. Ей казалось, что стены пришли в движение, что они норовят схлопнуться, запереть ее, сжаться в крошечную камеру, которая в конце концов раздавит ее, как букашку. Каждая тень, каждый угол, лишенный прямого света, норовил соткать из темноты лицо, которое она предпочла бы забыть. Лицо того, кто считал, что владеет ее состоянием, ее будущим, ее семьей.

Кто считал, что владеет ее жизнью.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое.

— Боюсь, что сейчас это невозможно. — Голос Джека звучал уверенно, но Алана не до конца понимала, искренняя ли это уверенность или очередная бравада. — Мы сможем тебя защитить. Нужны твои показания и нахождение в зоне досягаемости приставов.

— То есть я не смогу сразу уехать.

В трубке повисла очередная пауза.

— Нет, но мы обеспечим всю необходимую…

— Да нет от него защиты, Джек!

Алана с силой ударила по столу, однако твердая и невероятно тяжелая столешница издала лишь глухой звук. Боль прошила ладонь, женщина сжала ее пальцами, стараясь унять пылающую волну. Слезы накатили на глаза, но она со злостью сморгнула их.

— Он просто человек. Мы схватили его однажды, мы схватим его снова.

— Он сдался сам, Джек. Сдался, потому что Уилл его отверг. Потому что его обсессия смогла обвести его вокруг пальца.

Алана замолчала на некоторое время. Джек ничего не говорил, верно уловив, что в чужие размышления лучше не вторгаться.

— Привлеки Уилла. Если он чист, он должен нам помочь. Мы не сможем поймать Ганнибала, но он сможет. Ганнибал сам придет к нему, даже радостно напорется на нож, если его будет держать Уилл.

— С Уиллом или нет, тебе придется приехать. Иначе Бюро объявит тебя в международный розыск.

Алана снова посмотрела на адвоката, который, кажется, за последние несколько минут успел посереть и постареть на пару лет. Черт возьми.

— Но я обещаю тебе, что привлеку Уилла. И что мы тебя защитим. Алана, все будет хорошо.

Доктор Блум опустилась в большое кресло и сжала руками подлокотники. Ей казалось, что из мягкой обивки вот-вот появится лезвие, которое шепнет по шее и закончит ее путь. Вот-вот, прямо сейчас. Стены сжимались все плотнее и плотнее. Внезапно все, чего ей хотелось, свелось до объятий Марго и смеха малыша. Алана зажмурилась на несколько секунд, а после открыла глаза, глядя в пустоту.

— Не будет. Я приеду завтра вечером.

***

Молли забылась сном на несколько часов. Он был тяжелым, время от времени она всхлипывала или что-то бессвязно бормотала, и в такие моменты Уилл успокаивающе гладил ее по спине. На согнутом колене лежал «Моби Дик» — одна из немногих приличных книг, которые нашлись в местной бумажной библиотеке. Бывший профайлер с трудом мог объяснить антипатию к любым электронным устройствам прямо сейчас, да и не особенно пытался.

Мысли текли медленным потоком, в котором он не пытался выделить что-то конкретное, понятное. Стазис начинал трескаться, это было очевидно. Но самому Уиллу не было до конца понятно, что из этого стазиса вылупится. Скорлупа давно стала полупрозрачной, и оттуда на него смотрели собственные нечитаемые глаза.

Швы исчезли какое-то время назад, но он все равно время от времени трогал щеку и другие раны, покрытые красной чувствительной кожей. Следы, вырезанные на теле. Узоры, вытравленные на стекле. Если надавить на них, нервы отзывались болью и говорили с ним знакомым бархатным голосом.

Уилл потратил некоторое время, вспоминая слово. Кинцуги. Золото, консервирующее трещины. Его золотом в конечном итоге был Ганнибал.

Взгляд опустился на ладонь Молли, которая все еще держалась за его больничную рубашку. Нужно было оградить ее от этого. Он вряд ли мог довести ее до края этого болота, взять за руку и выпустить только у дверей дома. У места, где было бы безопасно. В самом лучшем случае он мог привести ее к тропинке из болота и надеяться, что она сумеет удержаться на пути.

Уилл смотрел на ее макушку. Она сможет. У нее есть те, кого она хочет защитить. У нее есть силы дойти до конца и обнять своего сына. У нее есть характер для того, чтобы выстоять перед чудовищами, скаляшими клыки в темноте.

Уилл подумал, что никогда не заслуживал Молли.

Уилл подумал, что часть его не хотела заслуживать Молли.

Двенадцать страниц спустя она зашевелилась, с трудом открыла глаза и посмотрела на него, источая растерянность. Лишь спустя несколько секунд ее взгляд стал осмысленным.

— Извини, я что-то…

— Все в порядке. Выспалась?

Она моргнула несколько раз. Уилл видел, как в ее голове медленно начинают накапливаться мысли, которые Молли неустанно носила с собой. Тяжелые, тревожные.

— Да. Благодаря тебе.

Она улыбнулась, Уилл улыбнулся в ответ. Две фальшивые улыбки, тускнеющие в безликой больничной палате. Он видел, что Молли хочется поскорее уйти.

— Мне скоро нужно на процедуры. Если хочешь, можешь подождать меня здесь.

— Нет, что ты. Тебе нужно будет отдыхать. Я, наверное, заеду завтра, после дома…

— Не напрягай себя. Лучше займись чем-то более приятным, чем бдение надо мной.

Они оба хихикнули. Молли — нервно, Уилл — практически болезненно. Тонкая вуаль лжи, которая окутывала их, сияла крошечными электрическими искрами. И ранила точно также.

— Я пойду. Отдыхай и выздоравливай, ладно?

— Ладно.

Уилл прикрыл глаза, когда Молли поцеловала его в лоб. Так, как целуют спокойные, умиротворенные лица мертвецов. Дверь за ней закрылась тихо, с едва уловимым щелчком.

Сон пришел внезапно, даже не сон, в легкая дрема, в которой Уилл дрейфовал где-то на границе сознания, медленно двигаясь через смутные образы, воспоминания и фантазии.

Темные волосы, взлетающие на ветру, голубые глаза, обращенные к реке, тонкие пальцы, напряженно сжимающие удочку. Леска, рассекающая воду и радостный возглас, когда ей все же удалось подсечь прыткую рыбу. Уилл чувствовал, как шрам на щеке натягивается от улыбки.

Блюдо в центре стола, сложная конструкция из фруктов, перьев и костей. Тонкий аромат мяса и специй, которые он не мог разобрать. Филигранное кружево из овощей, прозрачные кусочки инжира, которые складывались в лепестки. Согревающий голос, проговаривающий невообразимо сложное название блюда. Вкус, цветущий на языке. Уилл чувствовал, как брови взлетают вверх от воодушевления.

Высокие потолки, изящные проходы и коридоры. Множество картин в резных рамах, на которых то и дело задерживался взгляд. Один поворот, второй, третий. Любезный работник галереи, указывающий верное направление к цели. Небольшая арка и аккуратная линия спины в конце. Тихий, неслышный скрип карандаша по плотной бумаге. Уилл чувствовал, как сводит спазмом желудок от облегчения.

Ярость, ослепляющая, освобождающая. Сила, текущая по рукам и сияющая темнотой в ночи. Собственный хрип в ушах, очередной удар и короткое лезвие ножа, вспарывающее чужое величие. Кровь, черная в лунном свете. Триумф, разделенный на двоих. Уилл чувствовал, как умирает от единения.

Он не сразу понял, что чужое присутствие рядом не является частью сна. В тишине несколько раз щелкнул затвор фотоаппарата. Уилл открыл глаза и постарался выбраться из потока, сфокусироваться на всполохе красного огня, который нарушил его уединение.

— Выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ты не видела меня в прошлый раз.

— Фотография вышла исчерпывающей. Нынешние на троечку.

Уилл подтянулся на руках для того, чтобы сесть. Книга с грохотом упала на пол. Фредди обошла кровать, подняла раскрытый том и положила его на тумбочку, ловко подтащив стул следом за собой.

— Ты не думаешь, что история о созависимости и насилии немного устарела?

Уилл мысленно посмотрел на то, как шпилька ударилась о металлический панцирь и со звоном упала на пол.

— Долго же ты мялась. Закончилась фантазия?

Фредди положила ногу на ногу и отбросила за спину пылающую гриву. Уилл подумал о том, как удобно было бы держать ее за волосы, пока перерезаешь горло. Алые кудри, алая кровь.

— Я использую фантазию куда реже, чем вам всем хотелось бы. Докопаться до правды иногда довольно просто, особенно если смотреть во все глаза.

— Как ты попала сюда?

— Устроила небольшую диверсию. Почему Ганнибал Лектер попал в твой дом?

— Тебя не интересует правда, тебя интересует хорошая история.

Фредди хищно улыбнулась.

— Моих читателей интересует хорошая история. Мне же ее одной недостаточно. Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— Я не собираюсь отвечать на твои вопросы.

— Значит ответ у тебя все таки есть. — Она бросила короткий и выразительный взгляд на книгу, но Уилл не стал ему вторить. Он смотрел прямо в лицо Фредди, подавляя растущее внутри раздражение. Он знал, что она рано или поздно придет, но не нашел времени обдумать ее появление как следует. — Ты сам впустил его, не так ли?

— Потрудись украсть копию полицейского отчета.

Фредди иронично надула губы.

— Значит ты все же не читаешь TattleCrime. Жаль, я бы на твоем месте все же держала руку на пульсе. Я знаю, что ты спрятал его. Все знают. Могу даже догадаться, почему. Но интересно от тебя это услышать.

— Ты уже все прочитала.

Улыбка снова расцвела на ее губах.

— Знаешь ли, приятно, когда кто-то использует твои методы. «Защищал свою семью». Это было красиво, знаешь ли. Уверена, что в антураже этой палаты, когда милая Молли сидела рядом, это сработало как нужно.

— Сработало?

— Ты не солгал полиции, ты слишком умен для этого. Ты лишь дал им самим выдумать контекст. Знаешь, что так делают такие, как я. И знаешь, как хорошо это работает. Мне было приятно читать.

Уилл наклонил голову к плечу. Раздражение внутри постепенно улеглось. Удивительным образом он не чувствовал от Фредди никакой угрозы, хотя она и пыталась ее представлять. Картина, которую она рисовала, была уже довольно старой. Сейчас это были просто новые мазки поверх уже засохшей и давно потрескавшейся краски.

Впрочем, она тоже это понимала — не могла не понимать. И надеялась придать старому образу новый объем. Уилл внутренне усмехнулся. Ее правота играла против нее. Слишком много бревен покоилось в чужих глазах для того, чтобы признать ее правоту.

— Ты говоришь слишком много для интервьюера.

— Так уже вышло, что твое лицо куда более красноречиво, чем язык.

Уилл позволил себе скопировать ее змеиную улыбку.

— Так уж вышло, что ты за все время так и не придумала новых методов. Можешь строить вокруг меня цирковую арену столько, сколько душе удобно, мастерства дрессировщика тебе это не принесет.

Лицо Фредди не дергалось, не меняло выражения, лишь окаменело на долю секунды. Достаточно, чтобы Уилл заметил. Достаточно, чтобы даже не пытаться ставить под сомнение ее мотивы.

— Я знаю, как ты манипулируешь людьми. Точно также, как и Ганнибал-каннибал. Жаль, что Чилтон подсуетился быстрее, ему ведь авторские права не особенно помогут.

— Ты бы действительно использовала такой заголовок?

— Конечно, нет. Даже для меня слишком пошло.

Удивительным образом Уиллу пришлось приложить усилие для того, чтобы не усмехнуться.

— Ты не осуждаешь манипуляции, особенно тогда, когда они набрасывают тебя сотню-другую подписчиков за одну статью.

Фредди покачала головой, на ее лице не было ни капли сожаления или тоски. Ее эффективность и тщеславие были термоядерным топливом, которое на выходе давало немыслимое количество воды, среди которой попадались частички золота. В одно мгновение Уилл был благодарен за то, что и частички были мелкими, и сито Джека Кроуфорда — крупным.

— Я просто предоставила столик, сервировкой Фредерика Дракону ты занимался сам. Ганнибал гордился тобой.

— Это вопрос?

— Конечно нет. А теперь вопрос: кому выпадет честь охотиться на Алану Блум? Или это будет совместное, _семейное_ барбекю?

Уилл слегка наклонил голову к плечу. Соблазн родился в нем спонтанно, противостоять ему было практически невозможно. Скорее всего, она записывала их разговор с самого начала. Имело ли это значение? По большому счету, нет. Урон, который она могла бы нанести, с успехом девальвировался тем, что он неизбежно разрушит сам.

Тени нужной эмоции на ее лице будет достаточно.

— Хочешь в нем поучаствовать?

Щека дернулась, выражение на мгновение застыло. Ее разум вцепился в эти слова, такие долгожданные. И они же отравили его. Уилл ясно видел, что она надеялась что-то получить, но совсем не ждала этого. Он могу почувствовать, как пересыхает у нее в горле, и позволил себе легкую ухмылку.

— Предпочту остаться за соседским забором.

— Прелесть большинства таких заборов в том, что они просматриваются с двух сторон.

Внутренняя борьба в ней была яркой, но короткой. Фредди чуть наклонилась вперед. Ее прозрачные глаза цеплялись за мельчайшие изменения на лице, Уилл ясно ощущал эти тонкие птичьи коготки, готовые сомкнуться на добыче в любую секунду.

Ее голод был таким же неутолимым. Ей хотелось знать и видеть все, и это было единственное желание, в котором даже Фредди становилась неосторожной. Уилл решил сохранить в памяти этот момент. Раз она так сильно хотела этот кусок пирога, рано или поздно нужно было его сервировать.

В коридоре послышалось множество торопливых шагов. Легкие, шаркающие, стучащие. Они посмотрели на дверь одновременно, Уилл с интересом, Фредди — с раздражением, разбавленным обреченностью и… Облегчением. Можно было с легкостью поставить на то, что недолгий разговор ляжет в основу доброго десятка статей на TattleCrime.

Дверь распахнулась, первыми вошли двое больничных охранников, за ними разъяренная дежурная медсестра и, в конце процессии, дежурный доктор, фамилия которого вылетела у Уилла из головы.

— Мисс, прошу вас немедленно покинуть палату.

Охрана остановилась у стула, красноречиво намекая, что еще пара секунд, и Фредди буквально вынесут на руках. Уилл откинулся на подушку, стараясь не выглядеть слишком веселым.

— Мистер Грэм, прошу прощения за этот инцидент, вам стоило сразу же нажать кнопку вызова персонала…

— Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Угроза явно не стоила того. До свидания, Фредди.

Она в последний раз посмотрела ему в глаза. Уилл даже не пытался понять, что именно она там увидела. Достаточно было заметить тонкую, едва уловимую волну страха, которая прошла по ее лицу.

— Мисс, на выход, сейчас же.

— До свидания, Уилл.

Она прижала сумку к груди и вышла из палаты, почти вся процессия удалилась вслед за ней. Уилл потратил добрых пять минут на то, чтобы заболтать излишне нервную медсестру и наконец вернуться к желанной тишине. Пути назад больше не было. Без какого-либо удивления Уилл понял, что ни капли не жалеет об этом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне очень стыдно за то количество времени, которое прошло между главами. И постараюсь, чтобы все пошло бодрее. По крайней мере идей и энтузиазма для этого достаточно.  
> И Муни, спасибо тебе большое. Многое из этого существует благодаря тебе.

Ночи перед выпиской были темными и тихими. В них растворялся только размеренный убаюкивающий писк больничных приборов. После визита Фредди прошло несколько дней, которые Уилл провел на черных, нефтяных волнах размышлений и обрывочных воспоминаний. Маршрут намечен, но он не был уверен, что готов к невинным жертвам. Они всегда есть, стоило примириться с этим. Но чем чаще он видел лицо Молли, тем сильнее сожалел, что она оказалась на пути у катка обстоятельств. Это его ответственность, он должен принять и воплотить ее.

В последнюю ночь перед выпиской Уилл едва ли мог уснуть, однако под утро провалился в сон, наполненный темными полутонами и живыми картинами. Он стоял на опушке леса, глядя на свой дом. На окно кухни, где за столом сидели он сам, Чио и Ганнибал. Уилл видел тени, крадущиеся, скользящие между деревьями и бесшумно приближаются к дому. Каждая из теней оглядывалась на него, сверкая ледяным сиянием в глубине глаз. Когда-то он был влюблен в эти глаза, когда-то даже осмелился поцеловать их обладательницу. Кажется, они все успели несколько раз умереть с тех пор.

Уилл видел, как старалась Алана, облаченная в черное, как умирала вместе с каждым из них. Не только она, но и кричащие от боли крупицы ее надежды. Присутствие рядом, на залитой лунным светом поляне, все нарастало и на мгновение оглушило его. Уилл повернул голову и увидел рядом с собой вендиго. Черная кровь блестела на черных рогах, белые глаза смотрели мягко… Заботливо? Вендиго наблюдал вместе с ним, отсветы выстрелов ложились белыми тенями на его лицо. Он слышал отдаленный грохот, стук, собачий вой и звуки бьющегося стекла. Вендиго положил руку ему на плечо, спокойствие наполнило Уилла до краев. Еще одна смерть, которая коснулась его, пробралась внутрь и пустила там корни. Еще одна смерть, которая стала его частью и вросла в его жилы.

Заросшее пулевое ранение закровоточило, заливая больничную рубашку. Он протянул руку, ища опоры. Черная костлявая ладонь легла поверх раны, Уилл чувствовал ровное дыхание у себя на затылке. Кровь остановилась, запеклась и запечатала внутри все, что ранее ускользало от взгляда, но теперь прояснилось. Вендиго отступил; Уилл слышал, как под ногами тихо шепчут листья. Он уходил дальше в лес, все звуки в доме стихли. Здесь больше ничего не было, лишь мертвые и тающие слезами глаза Аланы, устремленные в беззвездное небо.

Они неторопливо скользили между деревьями, вендиго то и дело сливался с точеными силуэтами стволов, воплощал в себе кору, блестящую в лунном свете, ветки, что тянулись к лицу Уилла тысячами рук. В чаще царила тишина, заботливая, обволакивающая. Мох серебрился и мерцал, переливался так, словно состоял целиком из зеркальной пыльцы. Когда Уилл подошел ближе, он понял, что лес постепенно укрывает снегом. Чем дальше, тем гуще, снежный покров поднимался, словно волны. Каждый шаг был труднее предыдущего, ноги вязли и отказывались слушаться. Однако Уилл не чувствовал холода, лишь видел дорожку следов, которые обходил и которым отказывался следовать только из внутреннего упрямства.

Череда деревьев закончилась внезапно, открывая пологий подъем на холм, выгибающийся в лоснящейся небесной черноте. Снег хрустел под босыми ногами и мелко покалывал, Уилл поднимался все выше и выше, пока не нагнал вендиго и не замер рядом с ним. Пальцы свело от желания сжаться на черном костлявом плече. Они стояли на вершине холма словно на краю мира. Очертания Маскрэт-фарм были удивительно знакомы, все еще живые в цепкой памяти. Монструозное здание, едва светлеющее на фоне угольного горизонта, подсвеченное едва ли десятком ламп. И пронзительный лунный свет, рассыпающийся мириадами осколков по бескрайнему снегу. Уилл понял, что спит, понял так отчетливо, что попытался найти вокруг хоть какие-нибудь следы сна, осколки, отголоски реальности, искаженной подсознанием — но не нашел. Существовало лишь воображение и отражение чужого воспоминания, которое сам Уилл не смог обрести.

Уилл смотрел, как далекая фигура медленно, с усилием движется через снег. Чувствовал боль в руках, следы веревок на коже, кровь, высыхающую на лице, и триумф победы. Трепет, живой восторг. Самое важное сейчас находится в руках, нетронутое, спасенное. Внутри что-то сильно заболело. Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал несет его через снег, боль внутри разрасталась вместе с чем-то другим, более подвижным, толкающим вперед. Уилл сделал шаг навстречу Ганнибалу через бескрайний глубокий снег, освещенный внимательным глазом луны. В это мгновение пространство пронзил громкий отвратительный звук.

Уилл открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, избавляясь от мутной пелены, застлавшей мир. Первые секунды реальность казалась лимбом, куда его выбросило из чего-то более четкого, более настоящего. На всю палату отвратительно пищала система пожарной тревоги. В коридорах слышался нестройный топот медсестер, которые успокаивали пациентов — тревога была ложной. Уилл упал обратно на подушку, понимая, что заснуть снова не выйдет. Подсознание играло в игры, но он не чувствовал никакого противоречия с сознанием. Обстоятельства не менялись, лишь обрастали новыми слоями. Менялся он сам.

Уилл вспомнил их последний ужин в прошлой жизни.

«Имаго — это образ возлюбленного, похороненный в нашем подсознании, который мы несем с собой всю жизнь. Концепт идеала».

Изредка, когда допросы во время суда над Ганнибалом вводили Уилла в состояние, близкое к кататоническому ступору, он пытался осмыслить эти слова. Проанализировать свою жизнь, убедиться, что внимательный взгляд Ганнибала не смотрел на него из руин детских травм или подростковой войны всех против всех. Много позже это заставляло Уилла лишь улыбнуться. Не нужно искать в себе пережитки предрассудков прошлого. Нужно лишь дефинировать собственный идеал. Им так или иначе обладают все. Самое человеческое, что могут делать люди — выстраивать мерило для этого мира и для самих себя. Тогда Уилл не был готов искать подобный идеал в себе. Не хотел его видеть, не хотел знать.

Идеалов много. Молли во многом была идеальной. Заботливая, немного неловкая, терпеливая, слегка рассеянная, решительная, внимательная к другим. Искренняя. Любящая. Он мог бы остаться с ней. Жизнь с Молли была наполнена теплотой, она была простой, понятной и предсказуемой. Молли подобрала его на улице так же, как он подбирал своих собак. Вымыла, накормила, некоторое время держала в отдалении от своего дома и семьи, чтобы он мог освоиться и привыкнуть. Уилл понял это сразу же и не сопротивлялся. Подход работал великолепно, он был почти уверен, что Молли выбрала его интуитивно. Она умела сочетать в себе деликатность с прямолинейностью.

Он мог бы прожить с ней всю жизнь. Выбрать одну из своих сторон, такую же простую, как она, такую же человеческую. Обыденную. Люди склонны недооценивать размеренную повседневность, было чудом отыскать в Молли то, в чем он так нуждался. Уилл поднял руку к лицу и провел пальцами по ровной линии шрама. Сердце стучало в груди, летело, неслось вперед вместе с рукой, в которой был зажат нож. Чтобы вспороть чье-то нутро, вывернуть, выпотрошить, нужна сила. Уилл знал это и прежде. Но там, на скале, он открыл, осознал еще одну вещь. Нужна воля.

Губы изогнулись в ироничной усмешке. Он легко наполнился эстетическим удовольствием, которое переживал Ганнибал, когда тому пришла та же мысль. Уилл был уверен, что пришла, причем намного раньше, чем они с Драконом оказались на скале. Можно попробовать угадать момент. Пальцы равномерно поглаживали шрам на лбу, Уилл сильнее откинулся на подушку и уперся в потолок рассеянным взглядом. Раньше, чем он откусил щеку Корделлу. Раньше, чем оказался в Литве. Раньше, чем… Нет, не раньше. В тот самый момент, когда они глубокой ночью покидали здание Музея естественной истории, оставляя там завершенного, совершенного, полностью преображенного Рэндалла.

Все так любили спрашивать, как он себя чувствует. Тогда, покидая безмолвное, холодное, священное здание музея, Уилл впервые просто чувствовал себя. И плотные бинты на ладонях, в которых мерещились призрачные прикосновения Ганнибала. Уилл отнял ладонь от лица и посмотрел на нее. Сбитые костяшки успели зажить миллион раз, но та воля из них никуда не исчезла. Он мягко сжал ладонь, чувствуя призрачные теплые пальцы.

Утром перед главным сестринским постом было удивительно тихо. Туда-сюда сновали почти бесшумные пациенты, несколько раз проехала громыхающая каталка — единственный нарушитель спокойствия в разреженной тишине. Официальная выписка назначена только на завтра — чтобы болтливый персонал не призвал на их голову небольшую, но весьма назойливую стаю журналистов.

Уилл сидел на небольшой скамейке, опираясь затылком о стену и дожидаясь, пока подействует аспирин. Эта небольшая и задорно стучащая таблетками баночка должна была давным-давно прирасти то ли к карманам, то ли к рукам. Уилл перебирал в голове образы, которые отвлекали от тупой и раздражающей боли в боку. Она появилась около часа назад, реагируя на слишком интенсивные сборы. Выбраться из больницы хотелось как никогда. Еще один шрам в коллекции, так или иначе связанный с Ганнибалом, на этот раз идентичный тому, что оставил Дракон на докторе Лектере. Тень усмешки змеилась на губах. Дракон никогда не смог бы ранить самого Ганнибала, оставить на нем даже крошечный след. Нельзя отметить болью и пониманием то, чего ты даже не видишь. Внутри бродило странное, воспаленное тепло. Это не то воспаление, которое нужно лечить. Оно пройдет само, когда догорят последние рудиментарные остатки его становления.

Время от времени мысли возвращались к сожженному письму. Цепкие нити рефлексии уловили ту грань, где эмпатия разминулась с рационализацией. Он был рад получить письмо. Забота и призыв, и прямое, прозрачное отсутствие манипуляций. И эта пустота со временем, со всеми мыслительными слоями, что росли и ширились от пристальных размышлений прекращалась в прямую манипуляцию, настолько очевидную, что Уилл ее просмотрел. Так ли это важно? Ганнибал просто напомнил о себе. Это письмо должно было быть сожжено. Ганнибал скучал. Уилл улыбнулся краем губ сам себе. Он хотел накрыть это чувство рукой и растопить, словно сухой рассыпающийся снежок.

Уилл мерно покачивался на волнах размышлений и анализа, не тревожась о выводах, к которым придет. Время забрало его тревоги, ледяные волны Атлантики колыхались внизу, смывая последние крохи сомнений. Разум мерно затачивался, маятник неторопливо качался где-то на задворках подсознания. Уилл словно готовился к охоте, разве что жертвы не было. Он просто выходил в дикий мир, чтобы ощутить на корне языка азарт неизвестного.

— Мистер Грэм, — Уилл повернул голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с доктором Уэст. Она в очередной раз была точна и скрупулезна в выборе момента — рядом не было ни души, ни одного уха. Хотя Уилл был уверен, что сейчас у нее нет для него никаких слов, помимо собственных, — как ваше самочувствие?

— Хорошо. Вашими стараниями.

Она улыбнулась уголками губ, вокруг глаз расползлась тонкая сетка морщин. Короткие штрихи под ее искренностью.

— Ваши документы и бумаги для страховки, все подписано и заверено. Не хочу вас задерживать. Необходимости в плановых осмотрах нет, однако, если вам понадобится помощь, вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне без предварительной записи.

На ее лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Уилл понял. Он поднялся на ноги, забрал тонкую папку и протянул ей руку. Улыбка Мелинды Уэст стала шире.

— Большое спасибо, доктор.

— Не за что, мистер Грэм. Хорошего вам дня.

— И вам.

Некоторое время Уилл смотрел на ее ровную спину. Профессионализм, скрупулезное внимание, дисциплина. Воля и живой, неподдельный интерес к миру за ее собственными стенами. Эта женщина вызывала у него восхищение. Неторопливо двинувшись к выходу, он включил мобильный, игнорируя заваленную электронную почту и множество смс, в том числе от Фредди Лаундс. Немного же времени ей понадобилось, чтобы вновь набраться наглости и угрожать ему статьями на Tattlecrime.com. Впрочем, было очевидно, что это довольно бессмысленный шантаж — она напишет все, что захочет, в любом случае. Уилл просто смотрел на экран пустым взглядом. Он не сказал Молли, что выписывается сегодня. Не хотелось заставлять ее снова приезжать в больницу. Особенно после того, как несколько дней назад ей позволили вернуться домой. Уилл мог представить, как тяжело ей там находиться. И не мог ничего с этим поделать. Чувство вины уже отступило, сменившись иссушающим сожалением.

Пока он размышлял, телефон завибрировал. После короткого напряженного разговора, который оставил после себя душащее чувство раздражения, Уилл вызвал такси к одному из боковых выходов из больницы.

***

— Мы можем квалифицировать ее действия как самооборону! Существовала объективная угроза жизни доктору Блум и ее семье. Да, ее методы спорные, но…

— Вы называете спорным заказное нападение и покушение на убийство гражданских лиц, агент Кроуфорд? — Кейд Пурнелл смотрела на Джека с удивлением, в котором можно было без труда найти ноты презрения. — Я ценю вашу заботу о докторе Блум, но для ее методов есть более подходящее описание, нежели «спорные». Незаконные. Она нарушила закон, и теперь вы пытаетесь сделать то же самое, спуская все на тормозах.

— Агент Пурнелл…

— Нет. — Голос Кейд был ледяным. Вся ее фигура искрилась холодом и решительностью. — Нет. Еще один шаг в эту сторону, агент Кроуфорд, и вы потеряете свой значок и последние крупицы уважения Бюро. Я вам обещаю. Все будет сделано по закону, и вас не отстранили от дела только потому, что Ганнибал Лектер записан на ваш счет.

Джек с трудом удержался от прокисших и подгнивших аргументов, которые терпкой сладостью оседали на корне языка. Некоторые агенты любили по поводу и без указать ему на очевидную, пускай и неофициальную картину того, что произошло в Вулф Трап несколько лет назад. Однако Кейд Пурнелл, в отличие от многих, имела на это полное право и не обращалась к этому праву до сегодняшнего дня. Она была одним из основных архитекторов того дела, и, судя по всему, именно ей строить это.

Джек опустился в кресло, ослабляя душащий узел галстука. Кейд закрыла за собой дверь бесшумно, но он был бы благодарен, хлопни она ею со всей силой. Это было бы спусковым механизмом, трещиной, пробивающей стену водохранилища. А так напряжение осталось в жилах, заставляя Джека задумчиво крутить пальцем на столе мобильный телефон. Алана скоро будет здесь, она позвонила и предложила приехать едва ли не засветло, и ему придется сообщить ей, что у них остался всего один шанс закончить все правильно. В том, что в данном случае правильно, Джек был уверен. Доктор Лектер должен был умереть, любым способом. Оставалось убедить в этом Уилла. Именно он стоял в самом глазу бури, решая, куда та повернется и на что обрушит свой гнев.

Несколько часов спустя доктор Блум сидела в кресле напротив. Ее пальцы были сцеплены в замок, напряжение в воздухе вибрировало очень тихо, невыносимо щекотало нервы. Ее словно заморозило. До этого Алана в гневе металась по кабинету, желая разрушить его до основания, кажется, вместе со всем зданием ФБР. Стараниями своры адвокатов Алана оставалась под залогом. Судья, выносивший решение, занимал негласную, но весьма знакомую позицию по отношению к Ганнибалу-каннибалу. Однако это не значило ровным счетом ничего. Истцом, судя по всему, станет Бюро, которое во главе с Кейд Пурнелл будет добиваться жесткого и, по обоюдному мнению, несправедливого торжества закона.

Дверь открылась без стука. Джек слегка поморщился, Алана напряглась еще больше и обернулась одним резким болезненным движением. Но Уилл не смотрел на нее. Он смотрел в глаза Кроуфорда нечитаемым взглядом, не пытаясь проявить и капли показного дружелюбия. В этот момент Джек осознал всю сложность задачи, которая перед ним стояла. Уилл не намерен был уступать ни на шаг. Но почему? Потому что был невиновен? Или потому что пытался обмануть их? Взгляд переместился на лицо Аланы. Оно заострилось, посуровело. Ее черты казались высеченными из прозрачного белого кварца. Она вернулась в ту же позу, как совершенная механическая кукла, откинув голову назад. Страх в глубине ее глаз превращался в злость.

Алана будет стоять на своем до конца.

— Доброе утро, Уилл.

— Здравствуй, Джек. — Шаги Уилла были тихими, но Джек мог поклясться, что слышит их так же отчетливо, как колокольный звон в Венеции. Он бесшумно опустился в соседнее кресло и небрежно сложил пальто на коленях. Ладони легли на подлокотники, расслабленные, спокойные. Уилл смотрел прямо на Кроуфорда, и в его взгляде было что-то неназываемое, неуловимо пугающее.

Взгляд Джека скользил между ними, двумя фигурами, противоположными во всем, в каждой детали, которую только можно ухватить. Они были похожи лишь в одном — ни один не хотел отступать. Тишина в кабинете разрасталась, казалась плотной, вибрирующей, бьющей десятками молоточков по вискам. Хотелось налить себе виски и уволиться из Бюро сегодня же. Однако где-то там бродил монстр, который не заслуживал даже возможности дышать. Его нужно устранить. И Джеку одинаково были нужны они оба, принявшие общую цель.

— Здравствуй, Уилл. Хорошо выглядишь. — Кроуфорд успел заметить, как Уилл слегка дернул бровью. И как Алана сжала челюсти, напрягаясь еще сильнее.

Бывший профайлер ФБР плавно забросил одну ногу на другую и расправил сложенное пальто. Он не делал ничего, что можно было бы счесть защитной реакцией. Никаких фортов, никаких бастионов. Поза была открытой, но Джек чувствовал прочную прозрачную стену, которая отделяла Уилла от всего остального мира. Безразличие — гладкое, бескомпромиссное.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Ганнибал на свободе.

— Неужели? — Уилл дернул бровью снова, все еще глядя на Джека прямо, без стеснения или капли… Чего-то. Расположенного. Пристыженного. Человечного. Кроуфорд ощутил, как его заполняет злость. Какого черта, Уилл? Он перевел взгляд на Алану, однако та лишь дернула подбородком, словно убеждаясь в чем-то, что давно для себя решила.

— Прекрати. Его нужно поймать. Убить. Можешь обижаться на Алану сколько угодно, но ты не можешь не понимать… — Джек осекся. На лице Уилла расцвела крохотная и ядовитая ухмылка.

— Мириам Ласс, видимо, в конце концов поняла. Хотя ты так и не сказал ей, как быстро свернул поиски?

Ярость, слепящая и жгучая, в одно мгновение всколыхнулась внутри. Джек сжал пальцы в кулак и выдохнул, подавляя волну внутри.

— Я этого не слышал, Уилл.

— Слышал, Джек. Как и я слышал, что ФБР считает методы доктора Блум допустимыми. Или это он надоумил тебя, Алана? — Уилл повернулся к ней натыкаясь сначала на растерянный, а после колючий взгляд. Ее вытянутая, едва ли не изломанная поза кричала обо всех возможных защитных механизмах, работающих на износ. Ей стыдно, Уилл это знал. Погибни он там, она бы обрадовалась. Меньше стыда, меньше поводов сомневаться. В глубине души он не осуждал Алану. Она защищала свою семью, убежденная, что оказалась в темном лесу посреди королевской битвы. Ей не на кого рассчитывать, не на кого положиться.

— Ганнибал — убийца!

— Как и Алана. И ты. И я. Мы все убивали, так или иначе. Но ты продолжаешь считать правым себя. — Уилл снова повернулся к Джеку, который едва ли не сопел от возмущения. Однако бывшего профайлера это не заботило.

— Ты помогал ему. Не лги, помогал. Я знаю это, ты знаешь это. И на тебя упал еще один гребанный шанс сделать все правильно. — Голос Аланы был таким же, каким он его помнил, и в то же время совершенно другим. Она почти шипела, Уилл никогда не видел ее такой. — У тебя тоже есть семья. Он может сколько угодно обещать тебе оставить их в покое, этим обещаниям грош цена.

На секунду Уилл подумал, что сейчас стоит держать язык за зубами. Но надломленность в тонких чертах Аланы заслуживала искренности. По крайней мере в том виде, в котором искренность понимал Ганнибал. Возможно, раньше Уилл промолчал бы просто потому, что для взвешивания всех за и против требуется время. Но сейчас он просто смотрел в тающие ледники, спрятанные на дне ее глаз, и не мог не быть честным.

— Ты знаешь цену его обещаний. Его обещание привело нас сюда, Алана.

Она выдохнула так, словно Уилл ударил ее по лицу.

— То есть жизнь твоей семьи важнее жизней всех остальных?

Уилл слегка наклонился к ней, выпуская в голос весь яд, который в нем был.

— Не я это выбрал, Алана, а ты.

— Хватит! — Голос Джека раскатисто разнесся по кабинету. Уилл снова принял ту же позу, отгораживаясь той же стеной безмятежности и безразличия. Джек сумел подавить в себе злость, однако эти укрепления не славились большой прочностью. — Поимка Ганнибала очевидный приоритет для всех. Он убивает людей, Уилл, он будет убивать их и не остановится.

— Как и тысячи других убийц. Это твоя забота. Твоя работа. Меня она больше не касается.

— Тебя больше не заботят жизни людей?

По лицу Уилла скользнула тень отвращения. Джек откинулся в кресле, рассерженный из-за необходимости объяснять очевидные вещи. Эти инструменты были старыми, крепкими и надежными. Уилл Грэм всегда хотел помочь другим. Уилл Грэм обладал тем, чем не обладал больше никто. Кроуфорд внимательно смотрел в лицо бывшего профайлера ФБР, стараясь найти там или ответы, или хотя бы рычаги. Алана права, и Уилл все же поддался и встал на сторону Ганнибала? Тогда почему он здесь? Ему наплевать на свою семью? Или Ганнибал действительно пообещал не трогать Молли и Уолтера, но на каких-то условиях, о которых Уилл предпочитает умолчать?

— Теперь меня заботят только жизни дорогих мне людей. — Уилл слегка вскинул подбородок, его взгляд блуждал по полкам за спиной Джека, однако вернулся к лицу главы отдела поведенческого анализа. — Ты пытался спасти мир моими руками. Это стоило мне многого, Джек, тогда и сейчас. Я отдал достаточно. И не собираюсь отдавать еще.

— Уилл. — Тихо сказала Алана, она смотрела на колени. Он видел напряженную линию челюсти, сведенные брови, побелевшие костяшки. Сталь, облитая жидким азотом. То ли крепкая, то ли хрупкая. Он не собирался проверять. — Ты должен. _Должен_. Хватит себя жалеть. Ты должен.

Алана подняла глаза и Уилл видел ледяную ярость в ее глазах. Страх, горе и борьба. Она была крепкой, но не вечной. Он не знал, когда она сломается, но был почти уверен, что это произойдет, если сердце Ганнибала Лектера не окажется в ее руках. В самом прямом смысле извлеченное из клетки ребер. Уилл вспомнил, как держал ее теплое лицо в своих ладонях, как целовал посреди дома в Вулф Трап. Как хотел целовать снова и снова. Смог бы он дать ей тогда все, чего она захочет? Хотел бы, но не смог. Смог бы он дать ей желаемое сейчас? Смог бы.

Но не хотел.

Сердце Ганнибала Лектера останется там, где и должно быть. Потому что этого хотел он сам.

Уилл развернул пальто на коленях, перебросил его через предплечье и поднялся на ноги, поправив пиджак.

— Нет. До свидания, Алана, Джек.

— Уилл. Уилл!

Дверь за бывшим профайлером ФБР бесшумно закрылась. Он не оборачивался всю дорогу до стоянки, чувствуя странную внутреннюю силу, которая перекатывалась по венам и отдавалась теплом где-то глубоко в легких. Уилл слегка улыбнулся сам себе и снова вызвал такси.

Через почти три часа Молли встретила его во дворе, выходящего из леса. Уилл отпустил машину еще на съезде с трассы, проделав оставшийся путь пешком. Он не был уверен в том, что увидит за чередой деревьев. Скорее всего, никаких следов не останется, криминалисты и уборщики ФБР вычищали все с педантичной тщательностью. Все, что они могли оставить после себя, наверняка уничтожила Молли. Обычно дома так быстро не возвращали владельцам, особенно в громких делах.

Они ничего не нашли: ничего нового, ничего неожиданного. Уилл сунул руки поглубже в карманы, когда деревья наконец начали редеть. Триумф от крошечной победы в Куантико осел на внутренностях и словно бы впитался в них, став его частью. Словно он его проглотил и поглотил. Но победа там ничего не значила здесь.

Молли бежала к нему через двор; Уилл подхватил ее и крепко обнял. Он чувствовал, как сильно она опутана паутиной страха и неуверенности, как сильно ей хочется, чтобы эти нити просто растворились. Как она зла, потеряна и раздражена. И как рада его видеть. И как она хотела бы, чтобы он остался в больнице — тогда бы не пришлось смотреть в лицо переменам.

— Почему ты не позвонил? Я думала, тебя выписывают послезавтра… — Они стояли посреди двора, Уилл гладил ее по голове и слышал, как в дверь скребутся собаки, запертые в доме. Наверное, она успела спутать его с кем-то из журналистов, что ошивались вокруг дома первое время.

— Прости. Не хотел лишнего внимания. Нужно было тебе сказать. — Уилл чувствовал ее гнев. Молли всхлипнула, но покачала головой и выдавила широкую неискреннюю улыбку.

— Ничего страшного. Я даже подготовиться не успела… Но думаю, что на кекс в микроволновке наскребем. — Они пошли к дому, Молли первой взлетела по лестнице и выпустила собак, которые тут же лавиной ринулись к Уиллу. Обнять их всех разом не было никакой возможности, но он очень старался. Уилл рассмеялся, когда Бастер ткнулся носом куда-то в бок, не упуская возможности поискать в карманах вкусности, а Уинстон принялся широко вылизывать его лицо.

Хотелось надолго замереть, остаться здесь и сейчас. Сидеть на крыльце в окружении собак, одна половина которых старалась забраться к нему на руки, а другая уже несла всевозможные игрушки и палочки. Молли присела прямо на деревянный настил за его спиной и положила подбородок на плечо.

— Добро пожаловать домой.

— Спасибо.

Они сидели в тишине, и Уилл чувствовал, как эти слова, переполненные надеждой, отравляют его окончательно. Отравляют играющих собак, отравляют теплоту, которая исходила от Мол, слезы, которые то и дело сбегали по ее щекам и которые она старалась спрятать. Отравляют каждое годичное кольцо в каждом бревне каждой стены этого дома. Скорее всего, Молли тоже это чувствовала. Но ни один из них не мог иначе.

Уилл смотрел на лес перед собой поверх мельтешащих собачьих голов и хвостов. Среди деревьев и качающихся на ветру ветвей ему мерещились глаза Аланы, блестящие, истекающие отчаянием. Он пытался отыскать в себе следы жалости к ней, но не нашел. Уилл понимал ее, понимал, что она сделала и почему. И понимал, что ей придется заплатить за собственные храбрость и неосторожность.

— Если подождешь, я приготовлю что-нибудь.

— Можно разогреть магазинное, не утруждай себя.

Давление подбородка исчезло с плеча. Уилл повернул голову и проследил за тем, как она скрылась в доме. Пальцы перебирали шерсть на спине Уинстона, который ухитрялся деликатно и незаметно переключать все внимание на себя. Нужно сдвинуть это мертвое пространство. Оно казалось живым, казалось функционирующим, но это иллюзия. Если присмотреться к уголкам картины, можно заметить следы плесени и гниения. Уилл был убежден, что Молли тоже чувствует этот сладковатый, терпкий запах разложения.

Согнав собак домой, он поднялся наверх, принял душ, смывая с себя запахи больницы. После Уилл некоторое время стоял в коридоре, глядя на дверь гостевой спальни в конце. Ганнибалу не было здесь места, но он пришел сюда, и эта комната словно перешла в его единоличное владение. Он закончил то, что начал Фрэнсис, когда напал на Молли и Уолтера. Этот дом начал разрушаться еще тогда. Легко представить, как половицы и стены покрываются влажной поволокой гниения, как на них разрастается плесень, как расходится витиеватыми узорами по балкам потолка и дубовой мебели. Дом не вызывал отвращения, но навевал безразличие. Еще один обломок, лежащий на дне Атлантики.

Остаток дня прошел скомкано. Молли уехала за продуктами, Уилл остался в гараже и копался в лодочных моторах, совершая все те же монотонные и бессмысленные действия. Это просто успокаивало, позволяя мыслям свободно заполнять голову.

Они действительно не поймают Ганнибала без его помощи. Помощи, которую никогда не увидят. Если Ганнибал будет осторожен, единственным потенциальным препятствием может стать фортуна, благосклонна к преследователям. Однако до сих пор удача стояла на его стороне, и сам Ганнибал не был склонен испытывать ее терпение. У Уилла не было уверенности относительно его последующих действий. Это рождало внутри смутное ощущение тревоги.

Вечером они приготовили ужин, разговаривая о необходимости перед зимой починить крышу над верандой и когда-нибудь укрепить фундамент гаража. После сидели на диване и смотрели какой-то фильм, голова Молли лежала у него на плече. Вся ее поза была обманчиво-расслабленной, но Уилл чувствовал возрастающее напряжение. Оно успело прочно осесть прямо в костях у Молли, невыносимое, непреодолимое. Казалось, рано или поздно резонанс просто разобьет ее на куски.

Сославшись на головную боль, она ушла спать раньше, осторожно поцеловав его в щеку. Уилл напоследок сжал ее ладонь и остался перед камином в окружении собак. Пожалуй, они единственные были искренне рады его присутствию.

Пальцы сжались на подлокотниках. Это не вполне правда. Уилл повернул голову и увидел смутную фигуру Ганнибала в кресле, которое теперь стояло в другом конце комнаты. С бокалом вина и мягкой улыбкой. Когда криминалисты пришли сюда, они видели сдвинутые кресла. Их видел Джек, видела Молли. Ганнибал неуловимо улыбался ему и Уилл не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Казалось, стоит протянуть руку и он сможет коснуться.

Уилл вернулся взглядом к огню, чувствуя, как согревает жар от камина и призрачное присутствие Ганнибала. Найти его для ФБР? Никогда. Отыскать его для… Себя? Но как? Уилл склонил голову в сторогу. Заметным был лишь один путь, но стоило быть осторожным, чтобы не навести ФБР на этот след. И тем более не испортить жизнь человеку, который не вызывал в нем ничего, кроме расположения и доли восхищения.

Уилл отправился спать глубоко за полночь, благодарный за то, что они с Молли привыкли спать под разными одеялами. Она казалась крошечной, сжимающей подушку тонкими пальцами. Даже ее сон был бесконечно тревожным, и Уилл мог отыскать один-единственный способ отгородить ее от этого напряжения, от страха, который заставлял ее утопать в холоде день и ночь.

Его сон был спокойным, темным и лишенным образов. Окружение больше не тревожило Уилла, хотя даже утром он мог без труда видеть, как гниль и безнадежность заражают их дом все больше и больше. Молли снова не было рядом, ее сторона была застелена идеально — как никогда прежде. Уилл сел на кровати, опуская босые ноги на тянущий прохладой пол. Он знал, где найдет ее. И знал, что теперь Молли не отступит, пускай ею двигало и не бесстрашие, а отчаяние.

Он умылся, некоторое время просто глядя на себя в забрызганное каплями зубной пасты зеркало. Короткий шрам на щеке был все еще красным и очень чувствительным, если на него нажать. Уилл то и дело прикасался к нему ногтем, особенно если погружался в размышления. Этот шрам был словно ключом, помогающим закрыться в собственном разуме. Он рассматривал свое отражение и понимал, что лишь оттягивает встречу с неизбежным.

В конце концов Уилл спустился вниз и остановился внизу лестницы. В кухонной арке была ровно та картина, которую он ждал. Молли сидела за столом спиной к нему, рядом стоял все тот же давно остывший кофе, в ее руках все тот же планшет. Уиллу не нужно было даже угадывать, что именно она читает.

— Ты знаешь, что здесь написано?

Уилл помедлил, скользя взглядом неестественно искривленной линии плеч, по сгорбленной спине. Казалось, если вынудить Молли сесть ровно, вся ее фигура попросту рассыплется.

— Мне не интересно мнение Фредди.

— Я тоже так думала. Но она бывает убедительной. — Молли не поднимала глаз. Уилл обошел ее оперся бедром о кухонную тумбу. Ее лицо было заплаканным, переполненным болью, которую она не могла вынести, но все равно несла, почти сломанная и прижатая к земле.

— Ты веришь ее словам?

Молли подняла на него глаза, так же переполненные отчаянием, как глаза Аланы. Уилл видел, что ей хочется бороться, видел, как она старается победить.

— Ты спал с ним?

Уилл вскинул брови, с губ сорвался удивленный смешок. Она действительно об этом думала? Молли недовольно отвернулась, но после вновь посмотрела прямо на него.

— Ладно, это глупо. — Она ненадолго замолчала. — Но ты убивал вместе с ним.

Уилл склонил голову набок, испытывая иррациональное желание сложить руки на груди. Защищаться от Молли?

Да. Потому что Молли важна.

— Да. Я убил его бывшего пациента, он помог мне выставить его тело. Я убил Долархайда вместе с ним.

Лицо Молли исказилось, хотя и не так сильно, как ожидал Уилл. Он знал, что она могла прочитать многое в интернете и задать ему много вопросов. Она лишь однажды спросила, что ей нужно знать. Тогда он был бесконечно благодарен за это.

— В прошлый раз я спросила, правда ли ты пытался убить его. Ты сказал, что защищался и вы упали. Это правда?

Ему хотелось отвести взгляд, но он не мог. Молли не заслуживала всего, что происходило с ней. Уилл смотрел, как на мраморе, из которого она сделана, ширятся трещины, растут, ветвятся. Он не хотел разбивать ее. Он не имел права разбивать ее.

— Нет. Я не защищался. Мы не падали. Я столкнул нас обоих.

Молли откинулась назад. Непонимание заполняло трещины в камне.

— Что это значит? Ты пытался убить его, вас двоих, покончить с собой? Почему он не убил тебя за это?

Уилл перевел взгляд на окно. Сквозь полупрозрачные шторы пробивался яркий солнечный свет, такой живой, невыносимо теплый. Он подсвечивал пылинки в воздухе, танцующие так медленно и ласково. Чтобы убить, нужна воля. Как и для того, чтобы принять истинное обличие себя и других. Сила Ганнибала заключалась не в том, на что он был способен. Она покоилась в принятии своей сущности. Из этого росло то, на что он был способен. Уилл пытался отыскать в себе следы стыда или вины за совершенное. Но их попросту не существовало. Дорога перед ним открыта.

— Я не мог отступить и вернуться назад. Я мог только шагнуть вперед. — Уилл помедлил, чувствуя укол злости на самого себя. — И сделал это, вместе с ним. Ганнибал понял меня.

Молли наклонила голову вниз, по ее щекам скатилось несколько крупных слез. Она обхватила себя руками и скрючилась над столом. Уилл слышал ее частое поверхностное дыхание, слышал, как она всхлипывает. Внутри отозвалась тупая зудящая боль. Он должен был заботиться о Молли, а не заставлять ее проходить через все это. Отчасти Уиллу хотелось подойти, обнять ее, успокоить. Отчасти хотелось стереть себя из ее жизни, чтобы Молли забыла обо всем и оказалась в безопасности, с любящим сыном и заботливыми родителями.

— Молли…

— Ты любил меня? Хоть когда-нибудь?

Уилл тяжело выдохнул.

— Я любил тебя, Мол. И сейчас люблю.

— Ты жалеешь меня! — Молли резко поднялась, едва не уронив стул. Уилл видел, как тяжело ей смотреть ему в глаза, как ее разрывает на части. Чувство вины скрутилось колючей проволокой в животе. — Почему? Почему ты впустил его сюда?

На кухне повисла напряженная пауза, которая так же неторопливо покачивалась в солнечных лучах, блестела и переливалась, как частички пыли.

— Я думал, что мы сами выбираем свою семью. Отчасти это оказалось правдой. Отчасти нет. Что-то мы можем выбрать, что-то останется с нами просто потому, что такова его суть. Я выбрал тебя своей семьей, но…

— Но он был ей до меня. — Сказала она жестко, голос что треск наждачной бумаги. Молли отошла, снова обхватывая себя руками. Она металась, словно птица в клетке, разве что клеткой были ее собственное тело, ее разум, переполненные болью, отравленные ею.

— Я думала, что даже если ты изменишься, я останусь прежней. Что смогу помочь нам вернуться из той темноты, в которой ты жил раньше, в которую Джек увел тебя. Если бы я не отпустила тебя…

Уилл сделал несколько решительных шагов вперед, огибая стол, и крепко сжал плечо Молли, разворачивая ее к себе. Он видел, что ей хочется отпрыгнуть от него как можно дальше. И прижаться ближе, надеясь, что все это оказалось отвратительным, невероятно липким кошмаром.

— Нет. В этом нет твоей вины. Ты сделала все правильно, Мол. Ты заботилась обо мне так, как считала верным. — Уилл осторожно разжал руку, давая ей возможность отступить. — Это… Просто случилось с тобой. Как случается ураган или любое другое стихийное бедствие. Если стоит винить кого-то во всем, то только меня.

Молли тяжело, отчаянно всхлипнула. Она обошла его по кругу, словно прокаженного, безуспешно пытаясь найти выход из цепей, что висели на ней невыносимым грузом. Который тем не менее Молли была вынуждена нести, чувствовать, делая каждый шаг.

— Сегодня утром я подумала, всего на секунду, что лучше бы ты утонул. Я знаю, что делать, когда муж умирает. Но не знаю, что делать сейчас.

Уилл повернулся к ней. У него не было ничего, никакого утешения, ничего, кроме искренности, вскрывающей и потрошащей ее внутренности. Это последнее, что оставалось у него для жены.

— Ты использовал меня. Ты думал, что у нас есть шанс? Что мы могли бы состариться вместе? Что он бы сгнил в этой чертовой психушке? — Казалось, что вся Молли состоит из одних бесконечных трещин в камне. Но она стояла ровно, и Уилл не мог понять, откуда в ней берутся силы. — Не отвечай. Мне все равно.

Уилл обрадовался ее словам. Ответить было нечем.

***

Джек Кроуфорд ехал по шоссе намного медленнее, чем обычно. Он постоянно, раз за разом прокручивал в голове все те же аргументы, принципы, на которых строилась их работа. Все, начиная от практической пользы и заканчивая нотациями и увещеваниями для детей. И злился на самого себя, а еще больше на Уилла, потому что не понимал, какого черта тот отказывается. Неужели он не понимает, что живой Ганнибал — прямая угроза его семье? Почему его не волнует, скольким они смогут помочь, наконец отправив доктора Лектера или обратно в лечебницу, или, того лучше, на тот свет?

Джек не знал, как уговорить Уилла, и не понимал, почему это в принципе нужно делать. Да, Алана совершила глупость, которую Кроуфорд не мог в полной мере осудить. Но они все так или иначе находились в опасности, и Уилл мог бы сообщить о местонахождении Ганнибала, запереть его где-то, передать семью в программу защиты свидетелей. Джек злился на его недоверие, которое теперь стоило им пойманного серийного убийцы.

Он дал обещание Алане и твердо намеревался его выполнить. Оставалось лишь подобрать правильные аргументы. Возможно, Ганнибал как-то еще манипулирует? Возможно, как-то еще угрожает? Пальцы сжали руль крепче, перестраивая машину в другой ряд. Возможно, Уилл все же на его стороне? Алана в это верила, но Джеку мысль казалось абсурдом. У Уилла есть семья, любящая, нормальная семья. Он не станет рисковать ею. Нельзя списывать со счетов паранойю Аланы, нельзя недооценивать недоверие Уилла. Нужно лишь подобрать верные аргументы, правильный ключ.

Но сейчас Джек не видел ни того, ни другого, и утопал в неуемном раздражении.

Он внимательно всматривался в трассу, чтобы не пропустить нужный поворот. Хотя в последнее время казалось, что дорогу к дому Уилла он успел выучить лучше, чем маршрут до Куантико. Машину слегка потряхивало, когда он перешел на неровный грунт, деревья неприветливо зашелестели над головой. Джек мог представить, насколько недовольным будет Уилл, и сам злился не меньше. Зачем настолько все усложнять, подвергая их дополнительной опасности?

Позиция ФБР по отношению к доктору Блум была достаточно жесткой. Уилл не выдвинул официальных обвинений, но это только замедляло процесс, а не останавливало. Если этого не сделает сам Грэм, то обвинения так или иначе предъявит штат либо же само Бюро. Намерения Кейд Пурнелл были пугающе прозрачными, но Джек давно был готов лишиться даже своего значка, если это поможет избавить мир от Ганнибала Лектера. Хорошая возможность наконец уйти на покой и заняться, например, преподаванием в Академии, которая так и не нашла достойную замену потерянному профессору. Кроуфорд не питал иллюзий: заменить Уилла на этом посту он не сможет, но кое-что рассказать все же сумеет.

Осталось лишь разобраться с этим. Закрыть дело Чесапикского Потрошителя окончательно и отправить его снова в архив, на этот раз навсегда. И если придется применить все манипуляции, которые были в его арсенале, и надавить на Уилла как следует, то стыдиться такого подхода Джек не собирался.

Он неторопливо вырулил к дому, который казался слишком уютным для места, где совсем недавно убили столько людей. Единственный выживший наемник находился в коме, поэтому у них все еще не было показаний о том, что же видели эти люди, затаившиеся у места, где отдыхало и набиралось сил настоящее чудовище.

Агент Кроуфорд вышел из машины и постарался хлопнуть дверью как можно громче, привлекая внимание тех, кто был внутри. Он решил приехать утром, надеясь, что застанет Уилла дома и тот, еще не слишком уставший и разморенный сном, согласится быстрее. Джек поднялся по ступенькам, слыша где-то за дверями возню собак, и три раза постучал.

***

Уилл и Молли дернулись одновременно, услышав звук подъезжающей машины. Она выглянула в окно, Уилл видел, как тревога волнами проходит по всему ее телу, как остается вибрацией в кончиках пальцев.

— Это Джек.

Собаки завозились в коридоре, также привлеченные новым звуком, Уилл громко шикнул на них, но это не возымело никакого эффекта.

— Оставайся здесь, я не позволю ему войти. — Почему-то внутри не было ничего, кроме холодного раздражения. Даже сейчас Уилл не боялся того, что Молли решит выложить Кроуфорду все, что он рассказал ей. Это было бы слишком… Чужеродным, нетипичным, слишком низким. Даже если посчитать подобный поступок попыткой защитить свою жизнь. Молли не смотрела на него, оставаясь у окна. Уиллу хотелось подбодрить ее, но раздражение внутри росло с каждой секундой, да и слов никогда бы не хватило, чтобы вылечить ее прямо сейчас.

Уилл разогнал собак, отдавая команды намного тверже и жестче, чем следовало. Стая послушно отступила в гостиную, хотя самые любопытные остались толпиться в дверях, принюхиваясь и заинтересованно помахивая хвостами. Уилл слишком резко дернул на себя внутреннюю дверь и услышал, как Джек отступает на шаг. Внешняя дверь поддалась легко, Уилл распахнул ее, лишь чудом не задев бывшего начальника. Их взгляды столкнулись и, судя по разочарованной искре, мелькнувшей в воздухе, Кроуфорд рассчитывал не совсем на такой прием.

— Доброе утро, Уилл.

— Мне нечего больше сказать. Я не буду с вами работать. — Уилл остался в дверях, загораживая собой путь и ясно давая понять, что приглашать кого бы то ни было внутрь не намерен. Он видел, как Джек мысленно чертыхается, как подбирает слова, как внешне смягчаются чего черты. Подобные манипуляции давались ему хуже всего, угрозы и прямое давление обычно выглядели куда эффектнее и работали куда лучше.

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем обсудить это еще раз. Нам нужна твоя помощь, Уилл, и не только нам, но и всем, кто может пострадать от действий…

Уилл успел краем уха уловить движение у себя за спиной. Мягкая рука легла на предплечье, отодвигая его. Они с Джеком одновременно повернулись к Молли, заплаканной, сломленной, растрепанной и разгневанной.

— Убирайтесь. — Ее голос обмороженной сталью рассек утренний воздух. Молли было так больно, она была так зла и так красива, что Уилл застыл, не осмеливаясь даже шевельнуться. Она загородила его собой, легко вклинившись между ним и Джеком, вынуждая того отступить еще на шаг назад.

— Миссис Грэм…

— Прочь отсюда! — Молли кричала, и ее крик отдавался эхом среди качающихся деревьев. — Если бы вы не забрали отцовское ружье, я бы уже наставила его на вас, агент Кроуфорд. Вон из моего дома!

— Мне нужно поговорить с Уиллом...

— Вы будете разговаривать только с адвокатом и только в Куантико. Убирайтесь немедленно.

Уилл смотрел на Джека из-за ее плеча, но совершенно его не замечал. Молли. Милая Молли. Сильная Молли. Надломленная, честная, верная самой себе, прекрасная, невыразимо прекрасная Молли. Уилл так хотел бы увидеть сейчас ее лицо, переполненное яростью, которую некуда деть. Это была его ответственность, его вина. Любящая Молли. Молли, которую он не заслуживал ни единого мгновения.

Джек не хотел отступать, Уилл четко видел это в нем. Но он точно не ожидал ничего подобного и не придумал, как отреагировать, что противопоставить тому гневному и наполненному злобой созданию, которое оберегало сейчас свой дом, остатки своей целостности, последние крохи своей защиты. Несмотря на то, что все стены рухнули, а дом утонул в миазмах разложения, Молли продолжала сражаться. Уилл хотел поддержать ее в этом. Не ради того, что умерло, но ради нее самой.

— Уходи, Джек. И не возвращайся. — Уилл мягко взял ее под локоть, чувствуя, как она вздрогнула от неожиданного прикосновения. Он потянул Молли в дом и демонстративно защелкнул замок изнутри сначала на внешней, а затем и на внутренней двери. Собаки начали стекаться к их ногам, слишком любопытные, чтобы помнить хозяйский приказ. Молли легко отступила и, отвернувшись, скрылась в коридоре. Уилл стоял на месте еще несколько минут, слушая скрип половиц, на этот раз намного более тихий хлопок дверей и, в конце концов, звук отъезжающего автомобиля.

Ошеломленный и удивленный, Уилл наконец вернулся на кухню, останавливаясь в арке прохода. Молли стояла к нему боком, перед ней громко шипел и ворчал закипающий электрический чайник.

— Спасибо.

— Ты не заслужил этого. Ты не стоишь этого. — Она была все так же зла, все так же переполнена гневом. На секунду Уилл решил, что ему стоило бы подготовиться к летящему в лицо чайнику с кипятком.

— Ты права. Но ты это сделала.

— Не для тебя. — Молли резко повернула голову, оглядываясь через плечо. Волосы хлестнули по щекам. — Для себя. Там, в церкви во Флориде, я поклялась, что буду рядом. В болезни и здравии, и вся остальная чушь. Для тебя. Но не для меня. Я дала слово. Пока смерть не разлучит нас. Но она разлучила. Ганнибал Лектер — это смерть, в которую ты влюблен. Я никогда этого не пойму. Но я обещала. Я не стану тебе помогать. Но и Джеку помогать тоже не буду. Если бы он не пришел… Это стихийное бедствие могло обойти нас стороной.

Уилл смотрел на нее и чувствовал себя чем-то крошечным и незначительным сейчас, перед ней, такой могущественной в своей злости. Он не смог бы вылечить Молли, но надеялся, что ее праведный гнев сможет залатать трещины, оставленные им, переливающимся и блестящим золотом. Уиллу хотелось сказать, насколько она была права. Он действительно не заслуживал ни ее помощи, ни ее слов. Уиллу хотелось сказать, насколько она была прекрасна. Но Молли бы оскорбили его слова. Потому что она всего лишь делала то, во что верила.

— Спасибо. Я никогда этого не забуду. Все, что ты сделала, останется со мной.

На лице Молли проскользнуло что-то, похожее на понимание. Даже больше. На принятие. Уилл видел отражение своей искренности в ее глазах. Кажется, они оба одновременно выдохнули. Напряжение в кухне немного улеглось. Они оба почувствовали дыхание свободы.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошлое остается с нами так или иначе, куда бы мы ни пошли. Но, каким бы бременем оно ни было, нужно уметь его отпускать. Превращать в собственную силу. Ганнибал научился этому давным-давно. Научился ли Уилл?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Знаю, я снова писал тысячу лет. Сначала я думал разбить эту главу на две, но после понял, что заставлять ждать еще дольше будет попросту бесчеловечно.

Она знала его всю свою жизнь. Чио не помнила времени, когда ее взгляд не был направлен на Ганнибала. С раннего детства она проводила лето в поместье Лектеров вместе с ним и Мишей, с нетерпением ждала момента, когда они с госпожой Мурасаки окажутся в поездах между Францией и Литвой. Конец весны, наполненный воодушевлением, предвкушением и тихой, согревающей радостью. Миша с Ганнибалом же, в свою очередь, всегда приезжали к ней в Париж зимой, и Чио начинала готовить подарок для Миши намного раньше Рождественских каникул. 

Зачастую понять Ганнибала было трудно. Иногда она сама с недоверием осознавала, что осталась единственной, кто был с ним рядом всегда. Когда Миша сажала зернышко Брахма-камал, которое отец привез из долгого путешествия в Гималайские горы, и Ганнибал с улыбкой смотрел в большие, сияющие восторгом глаза сестры. Когда леди Мурасаки отвергла его и его чувства, испуганная, потерянная, скорбящая об умершем муже. Убитом муже. Когда они обедали, сидя на каменных ступенях узкой набережной перед мостом Понте-Веккьо. Чио видела в газетах то, что он создавал, и видела удовольствие, которое ему приносили его творения. Она не думала о том, правильно это или нет, справедливо или нет. Она была слишком крошечной для того, чтобы решать подобные вещи. Ганнибал был счастлив, Чио этого было достаточно.

Она никогда не думала, что все могло быть иначе. Что она могла бы провести годы где-то кроме замка Лектеров, охраняя того, кто забрал у Ганнибала самое дорогое. Последнего из них, единственного выжившего, которому подарили жизнь лишь для того, чтобы он стал сосудом той боли и потери, той трагедии. Ганнибал хотел жить дальше. Он хотел быть свободным и хотел контролировать все, что было в его жизни. В том числе и горем. Сделать этого человека своей собственностью, пригодной лишь для того, чтобы влачить самое жалкое из всех возможных существований. Оставить Чио безмолвным стражем, давая ей выбор, который она не смогла сделать сама. В этом был Ганнибал, поэтому Чио не думала об иных дорогах, на которые она могла бы ступить.

Она была одной из немногих, кто видел, как он создает свой человеческий костюм, как подгоняет и шлифует его, как делает выточки и последовательно формирует швы. Она смогла вынести это зрелище, в отличие от госпожи Мурасаки. Чио видела, как больно ему было, и не понимала, почему ее любимая, почтенная госпожа отвернулась от очевидного — под этим костюмом был все тот же Ганнибал. Он любил госпожу Мурасаки. Чио запомнила это очень хорошо. Она уже тогда умела отличать оттенки того огонька, который время от времени зажигался в его глазах. Разные, болезненные и питающие оттенки голода.

Чио видела, каким он был тогда, и не думала, что однажды сможет увидеть в нем что-то, горящее сильнее. Настолько сильнее, несравнимо сильнее. До тех пор, пока не увидела, как он смотрит на Уилла Грэма.

Чио не любила выходить на свет, сколько бы госпожа Мурасаки не наставляла ее. Ганнибал принял это и учил ее быть тенью. Бесшумной, безликой, невидимой. Надежной и сияющей в редкие мгновения для тех, кто знал, куда смотреть. Ее не интересовали другие. Но когда его улыбка лучилась доверием, гордостью и теплотой, Чио чувствовала себя на своем месте. Там, где должна была, там, где хотела быть.

В последнее время ей часто снилось море. В этих снах не было страха, не было чувства потери или чего-то необратимого. Только легкая, далекая тревога и шум волн. Интенция и ее рука, направляющая лодку. Путешествие всегда было бесконечным: каждый раз, стоило едва-едва приблизиться к цели, Чио просыпалась и напоминала себе, что Ганнибал в порядке. Ганнибал жив. Она не любила такие ночи, они без труда делали день тягучим, липким, вынуждая тратить силы на то, чтобы концентрироваться на самых простых вещах. Такой сон настиг ее и сегодня.

Чио едва не пропустила удар слева, заблокировав боккен в самый последний момент и неуклюже пошатнувшись. Баланс был безвозвратно потерян, таких ошибок не прощает даже самый щедрый спарринг-партнер. Ганнибал молниеносно ударил ее в колено. Развернулся, обхватил свободной рукой и перебросил через спину, с силой впечатывая в землю. Чио даже не сопротивлялась, принимая заслуженный удар. Мох значительно смягчил приземление, она охнула и едва не выпустила из пальцев собственный боккен. Ганнибал протянул ей руку, помогая подняться.

— Обычно это ты ругаешь меня за невнимательность. — Он осторожно заправил за ее ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Плохо спала?

Чио немного помедлила и кивнула. Не хотелось заставлять Ганнибала волноваться о ней, превращать что бы то ни было во взаимную тревогу. 

— Закончим на сегодня. Ты и так победила, не хочу пользоваться твоей рассеянностью. 

Чио мягко ткнула его кулаком в бок. Они выходили тренироваться каждый день сразу после рассвета. Утренний туман стелился по лесу, по уходящим к горам полянам, покачивался над поверхностью озера, на берегу которого стоял деревянный дом. Чио нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Ганнибал, облаченный в серое кимоно, принимает самую первую стойку, как его взгляд загорается сталью каждый раз, когда он бьет. Он был сильнее, но она была быстрее. С каждым днем, с каждым часом, который они проводили, кружа друг вокруг друга по полянам, в его движения возвращалась толика смертоносной грации. Чио знала, что он может ранить ее, знала, что если сам Ганнибал не будет достаточно внимателен, она может причинить ему вред. Они не щадили друг друга, и каждый раз, когда лес вокруг наполнялся гулкими ударами боккенов, Чио чувствовала что-то надежное, правильное внутри. Такое нужное, необходимое и желанное. Она была счастлива. 

Они возвращались в дом, когда солнце целиком выглядывало из-за верхушек деревьев. Чио нравилось это место, удаленное от цивилизации настолько, насколько было бы разумно. В отличие от каменного поместья Лектеров, сделавшего туман частью ее сущности, здесь было намного светлее. Теплое дерево вместо холодных валунов и кирпичей. Замысел одного человека, место, созданное для того, чтобы жить сейчас, а не чтобы сохранить память в веках.

У этого дома на берегу широкого, окруженного деревьями озера был лишь один недостаток, если это можно так назвать. Пустое пространство в самом сердце замысла. Ее эта пустота не беспокоила, однако даже Чио видела множество крошечных мелочей, которые никак не могли соединиться друг с другом. Ганнибал создал это место не только для себя. Здесь не хватало Уилла Грэма.

_— Tu veux une omelette ou un croissant?_

_— L'omelette, ça serait mieux, merci._

_— Le petit déjeuner est dans une demi-heure._

Они мало говорили за едой, но в этот раз Ганнибал с особенным вниманием расспрашивал Чио о ее путешествии по Бразилии и Аргентине, Мексике и Карибским островам. Обретя свободу, она не знала, что с ней делать, куда отправиться, куда вернуться. Где успокоить тревогу и тоску о единственной оставшейся семье, запертой в застенках. Когда его приговор огласили, когда она убедилась, что в определенном смысле ему ничего не угрожает, Чио просто приехала в аэропорт и взяла первый попавшийся билет, совершенно не зная, что ее ждет. Она не надеялась найти свое место, но впервые за всю жизнь чувствовала возможность увидеть хотя бы часть огромного мира вокруг.

Чио помнила, как Ганнибал сам когда-то отправился в путешествие после того, как они кремировали госпожу Мурасаки. И как в итоге нашел счастье в своей свободе. Она попыталась повторить этот путь собственными ногами, по собственной дороге. Ганнибал хотел услышать об этом все. Чио чувствовала радость и смущение и каждый раз, когда ему было интересно, рассказывала что-то еще. Это избавляло от необходимости говорить о прошлом, ворошить картины, которые остались в самых темных и ветхих комнатах ее памяти. 

Были газеты, колонки которых она проверяла, частные объявления, за которыми пристально следила. Ганнибал знал, что ему будут много писать, и знал, как ответить так, чтобы Чио услышала. Она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, будто он сдался просто так, будто собирался провести в клинике Балтимора всю оставшуюся жизнь. Его причины были прозрачными и вместе с тем непостижимыми даже для нее. Уилл Грэм, безрассудный человек, к которому она относилась с осторожностью. Сокровище Ганнибала, которое ей предстояло понять. 

Ганнибал почти не говорил с Чио о нем. Она не чувствовала, что он прятал что-то. Наоборот. Вся их жизнь с момента падения так или иначе крутилась вокруг загадочного бывшего профайлера ФБР, и Ганнибал всеми силами старался выкроить в этом урагане время и внимание для нее.

_Его сердце билось, но будто бы неровно. Она не знала, не была уверена. Она остановила кровь, обработала раны, поставила все капельницы, о которых могла подумать. Она знала так мало о том, что от нее требовалось. Ганнибал оставил так много инструкций, как мог, но она постоянно чувствовала скребущий внутри страх ошибки. Что она поняла не так, сделала не так, что-то забыла, что-то упустила. Он дышал так тихо, так слабо. Изредка она проверяла Уилла Грэма, пострадавшего намного меньше, изредка выходила поправить курс или аккуратно пришвартоваться у пустынного причала, чтобы переждать неспокойную ночь на воде. Но все остальное время она была рядом с ним, наблюдала, стерегла, будто бы ее присутствие должно было напугать смерть, если та решит забрать его._

_Он не приходил в себя так долго, так невыносимо долго. Она повторяла одни и те же процедуры, она высадила Уилла Грэма на берегу, уцелевшего, спасенного. Она почти не спала, лишь изредка позволяла себе задремать на своем посту._

_Она думала, что заплачет, когда он выдохнул и медленно открыл глаза, моргая даже от приглушенного света в каюте. Страх все еще жил внутри, неуверенность и тревога все еще медленно поедали ее изнутри, но задвинутые куда-то вдаль, в уголки, заплесневевшие от пустых воспоминаний. Ее переполняло облегчение. Он жив, он жив._

_Он посмотрел на нее, она тут же сжала теплыми пальцами его прохладную ладонь._

_— Уилл Грэм выжил. Я сделала все, как ты просил._

_Он смотрел на нее молча, и среди всего, что она ожидала найти в его глазах, была нежность. Теплая, человеческая нежность. Сначала она подумала, что эта нежность предназначалась Уиллу Грэму, только Уиллу Грэму. Но потом он сжал ее руку в ответ._

_— Спасибо тебе._

_Она потупила взгляд, не в силах смотреть ему в лицо. Там были и сила, и слабость, и благодарность, и то же облегчение, что заполняло ее собственные жилы. Смотреть было больно, как на солнце в ясный летний день. Но для того, чтобы чувствовать тепло солнечных лучей на своей коже, совсем не обязательно смотреть._

_— Семейные ценности за последнее столетие для большинства потеряли значение, но мы все равно всегда помогаем своей семье._

_Он беззвучно выдохнул._

_— Ты запомнила._

_Чио медленно кивнула. Это были последние слова госпожи Мурасаки, наставление для них двоих, раненых, потерянных, теперь совсем одиноких детей. То время давно забылось, но ее слова жили в них двоих по сей день. Всегда. Ганнибал был жив, Ганнибал улыбался слабой и греющей улыбкой, и больше ей ничего не было нужно._

После завтрака они расходились. Ганнибал занимался исследованиями, чтением, запускал сети в безбрежный и неспокойный океан новостей. Чио же отправлялась на охоту. Она знала, что ему нравится дразнить академическое сообщество работами под целой плеядой псевдонимов, оставаясь неуловимой тенью, оставляющей за собой продуманный и саркастичный след. В какой-то степени они оба были охотниками, но использовали разные пути, разные методы в поимке своих жертв.

Это было хобби, которым Ганнибал развлекал себя тогда, когда не отслеживал публикации, источники, которые у него были и о которых Чио не знала ничего. Ганнибал словно бы готовился к чему-то, иногда исчезал на пару дней, за что Чио злилась на него. Она никогда бы не повысила голос, не сказала бы ему вслух, что это опасно, что он может отправить ее и продолжить ждать. Ганнибал видел ее недовольство и позволял ей вымещать его на утренних тренировках, которые каждый раз после его возвращения становились все более беспощадными. Иногда она сама уезжала, за продуктами или проведать одинокий дом в совсем другом лесу.

Однажды вечером, когда Ганнибал сидел перед камином и читал ей старые французские сказки, одинаково лиричные, трагичные и светлые, Чио, поглощенная двоякими образами и неизбежным дыханием судьбы, не смогла сдержать внутри вопрос, зудящий где-то в подкорке.

— Думаешь, он ответит?

Она собственноручно доставила письмо доктору Уэст и, пускай не знала его содержания, понимала, кому оно предназначено, и могла с легкостью додумать, о чем оно. Ганнибал замер на несколько томительных мгновений. Он медленно закрыл книгу, устроил ее на коленях и сложил руки поверх старинной тканевой обложки. Чио опустила взгляд, укоряя себя за неуместное любопытство.

— Sumanai…

— Shirimasen. — Голос Ганнибала был ровным и негромким, он не оборачивался на нее, сидящую на широком подоконнике и нервно сжимающую тонкими пальцами лакированное дерево. Он смотрел на огонь, и Чио казалось, что его плечи стали мраморными, что еще несколько мгновений — и по его коже пойдут трещины и сколы.

Нет, он был сильнее этого. Но это не значило, что ему не больно. Чио закусила губу, вспоминая и выбирая слова.

— Когда он пришел домой, то показал мне улыбку, которую ты оставил. Я спросила, почему он ищет тебя после этого. Он сказал, что никогда не знал себя так хорошо, как знал рядом с тобой.

Ганнибал слегка повернул голову, все еще не глядя на нее. Чио видела подсвеченный огнем профиль, будто бы еще сильнее заострившиеся черты и взгляд, устремленный в пустоту. Блуждающий по комнатам дворца памяти в поисках того, чего там не было. 

— Однажды он отказался от этого знания.

— Однажды он спрятал нас, хотя мог этого не делать.

Чио сама не понимала, в чем пытается убедить Ганнибала. Она почти ничего не знала о Уилле Грэме, могла лишь видеть его отражение в самых важных и дорогих глазах на свете. Ганнибал мог позволить ей сразу привезти себя сюда, не подвергаясь риску быть пойманным. Преданным. И несмотря на то, что все внутри противилось, Чио отвезла его туда, где он хотел быть.

Ганнибал медленно кивнул, сцепляя ладони в замок и медленно выдыхая.

— Что ты думаешь о нем?

Слова пришли в голову Чио почти сразу.

— Знал ли ты себя так же хорошо до того, как встретил его?

Ганнибал усмехнулся, сначала медленно, едва уловимо, а после шире. Чио даже отсюда видела огоньки, разгоравшиеся в его глазах. 

— В каком-то смысле нет. Эта встреча открыла мне те грани, которые, казалось, сгинули давным-давно.

Чио знала, о чем он говорил. То, что застыло кровавыми подтеками на его руках и в мягких, волнистых, светлых волосах, перетянутых яркой лентой. Что погасло в огромных глазах его сестры и осело нежными цветочными лепестками на свежей, только-только вскопанной земле.

То, что развеялось прахом на берегах озера Бурже после того, как они попрощались с госпожой Мурасаки и вышли из небольшого здания крематория. Там Ганнибал сжег и рассеял часть своего сердца. Тогда все, что было в Чио, разрывалось от боли, она не могла даже представить, каково было ему стоять наверху высокой скалы в окружении качающихся деревьев. Его сердце дважды летело с обрыва, один раз для того, чтобы умереть, а другой… Другой раз зависел от Уилла Грэма.

— Я боялась, что ты умрешь. — Произнести это вслух было так трудно, так громко. Слишком громко. — Я ни разу не боялась так с тех пор, как...

Ганнибал повернулся к ней, заглядывая Чио в лицо. Она опустила взгляд, на этот раз переполненная страхом, подступившим снова. Иногда она думала сесть в машину и привезти Уилла сюда. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что если она подберет правильные слова, то сможет заполнить пустоту в этом доме. Точно так же, как она ездила за продуктами в супермаркеты ближайших городков, она могла бы добраться до того дома в лесу, почти уверенная, что одного ее присутствия будет достаточно, чтобы он молча сел в ее автомобиль. Ступил на протоптанную дорогу и позволить отвезти себя. Однако так было нельзя. Это не то, чего хотел Ганнибал, и ей было тягуче больно знать, что сейчас она бессильна ему помочь.

— Прости меня. — Ганнибал отложил книгу на небольшой столик у кресла, поднялся на ноги и подошел к ней, обрамленный светом камина. Его ладонь была легкой и теплой, он погладил ее по голове, призывая податься ближе. — Я не оставлю тебя. Я смогу нас защитить.

Чио никогда не чувствовала ревности к Уиллу Грэму. Но видела, что он является одновременно и спасением, и смертью Ганнибала, и так не хотела потерять единственное ценное, что у нее было. Руки обвились вокруг его талии, Ганнибал мягко обнял ее за плечи, прижимая к себе, удерживая. С губ Чио сорвался короткий, рваный выдох.

— Ça va aller, ma chérie, ça va aller. — Его голос обволакивал ее обещанием, которому было так страшно и так желанно верить.

Когда Чио ложилась спать этой ночью, ее с головой накрыли воспоминания о прошлом, образы, сменяющие друг друга. Она долго ворочалась, пытаясь расслабиться и найти удобное положение, и в конце концов сумела провалиться в сон, который не принес желанного отдыха, лишь яркие, горящие картины из опутанного плющом поместья Лектеров, которые стоило там и оставить. Но в эту ночь подсознание противилось, деформировалось, превратилось в сеть, которая вылавливала забытое и выносила из темных комнат картины, которым не стоило больше никогда видеть свет.

Чио проснулась задолго до рассвета, небо за окном было все еще черным, яркие лунные лучи разрезали комнату напополам, пробиваясь сквозь щель в плотных шторах. Во сне все картины были размытыми, словно бы покрытыми тонким слоем воды, образы и ощущения были нечеткими, смазанными. Стоило ей открыть глаза, они набросились из темных углов, вспыхивая, как фейерверки на карнавале в Венеции. Чио было трудно дышать, она выбралась из кровати, набрасывая халат на ходу. Быстро и бесшумно спустилась вниз, не способная вдохнуть. Петля воспоминаний душила неторопливо, но безжалостно. Хотелось воздуха, хотелось просто дышать.

Чио остановилась только на широкой веранде, глубоко, жадно глотая прохладный ночной воздух. Бледный, холодный свет луны разливался по берегу озера, танцевал и переливался на мелкой ряби волн. Ее длинные пальцы сжали ограду веранды, твердое и надежное дерево, которое не давало утонуть, задохнуться в потрепанной вуали прошлого.

Шаги за спиной были почти бесшумными. Ганнибал закрыл за собой входную дверь с тихим щелчком, который тут же растаял в воздухе. Чио ощущала его присутствие, но не могла заставить себя повернуться. Встревоженное сознание было почти готово увидеть на его месте того подростка, который держал на руках мертвую сестру и каждую секунду умирал вместе с ней — снова, и снова, и снова. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но слов не было

— Я знаю. Мне она тоже снится после падения, — его голос был ровным, спокойным. В нем не было новой боли, лишь желание успокоить Чио, разделить с ней бремя воспоминаний. Снять с шеи давно сгнившую петлю.

Ганнибал остановился рядом с ней, глядя на мерцающую поверхность озера. Его спина была идеально ровной, в то время как Чио сгорбилась, и лишь тепло руки Ганнибала, такой близкой, поддерживающей, согревало ее сейчас.

— Что приходит к тебе во сне? — Ганнибал смотрел на нее, Чио чувствовала это, но у нее не было сил, чтобы поднять голову.

— Разное. Отдельные картины. Мне снится, как мы отправлялись на охоту. 

— Она никогда это не любила.

Чио медленно кивнула, чувствуя тянущую пустоту внутри. Миша ненавидела причинять боль. Однако сама мысль о том, что она может надолго расстаться с Ганнибалом тогда, когда он так близко, была для нее невыносимой. Поэтому она всегда отправлялась с ними, подобрав лукошко для грибов и ягод. Каждый раз, когда им попадалась достойная добыча, один стрелял, а другой в это время обнимал Мишу, закрыв ладонями ее нежные уши.

Каждый раз, когда они возвращались, Миша проводила много времени за помощью работникам в саду. Так она возвращала долг за то, что они вместе приносили на ужин. Она научила их с Чио выращивать травы в горшочках, который Ганнибал использовал, когда хотел приготовить что-то особенное для них. Это было бесконечным кругом, в котором двое были разрушающей силой, а она одна — созидающей. Чио любила Мишу всей душой, но не могла даже отчасти уместить в своем воображении то, что она значила для Ганнибала. Она была его миром, его жизнью. 

— Еще летний отдых. Подарки. Ее цветок.

_Они терпеливо ждали в гостиной. Чио смотрела на то, как Миша перебирает старые игрушки, которые мама попросила ее отдать в приют в ближайшем городе. Она была счастлива видеть воодушевление в янтарных глазах, радость от того, что оставленные на чердаке куклы больше не должны грустить в одиночестве. Они все говорили негромко, обсуждали необходимое обновление кухонных принадлежностей и техники, но на самом деле все слушали. Терпеливо ждали, когда по подъездной дорожке зашуршат колеса автомобиля._

_Чио почувствовала, как Миша вздрагивает в ее объятиях, как Ганнибал поворачивает голову к главному входу. Как платье цепляется за край коробки, когда Миша перескакивает через нее. Она смотрела, как лента слетает со светлых волос, как мягкий голос госпожи Лектер пытается урезонить дочь, как та с трудом толкает тяжелую входную дверь, выскакивая наружу. Как громко и заливисто смеется. Чио едва заметно улыбалась, остановившись рядом с Ганнибалом, который, в отличие от мама́, не пытался остановить сестру._

_Легкому, звенящему колокольчиками смеху аккомпанировал низкий, глубокий и такой же нежный. Двери открылись снова, господин Лектер держал Мишу на руках, приветствуя домочадцев. Когда до нее дошла очередь, она почувствовала мягкое прикосновение к плечу и теплый взгляд на своем лице. Он искренне считал ее частью своей семьи. Чио чувствовала, что поместье Лектеров было ее домом в куда большей степени, чем дом госпожи Мурасаки в Париже. Здесь она была по-настоящему на своем месте._

_Все они разбирали подарки из далекого путешествия совсем по-разному. Госпожа Лектер устраивала чайный сервиз на одной из полок, заботливо выбирая место для каждой крошечной чашки. Ганнибал с азартным, пристальным вниманием рассматривал телескоп в небольшом кожаном футляре, изучая различные настроечные кольца. Чио с наслаждением вдыхала запах пряных ароматических палочек, которые планировала беречь только для самых важных вечеров._

_Миша послушно сидела на диване, ожидая своего подарка, старательно сохраняя прилежный и терпеливый вид. Она почти никогда не была тихой, все время болтала без умолку и вечно задавала вопросы с тем запалом, с которым это умеют делать только дети. Крохотные пальчики теребили выбившуюся нитку на рукаве. Когда господин Лектер подошел к Мише, она поспешно выпрямилась, во все глаза рассматривая небольшую коробочку в его руках. Ее глаза светились любопытством, деланное приличе в жестах и позе трещало, пропуская непосредственный, жадный интерес. Он сел рядом с ней, передавая коробочку. Стоило ленте упасть на пол, а крышке скатиться по широкой юбке на диван, Миша растерялась. Она пристально рассмотрела содержимое коробочки, а после подняла вопросительный и чуть стыдливый взгляд на господина Лектера._

_— Это семена одного цветка, который встретился мне в Гималаях. — Когда он заговорил низким, мягким голосом, все подтянулись поближе к дивану, прислушиваясь. Госпожа опустилась рядом с Мишей, взгляд которой уже начинал загораться восторгом, воодушевлением. Словно она готовилась услышать красивую сказку или загадочную легенду, привезенную ей в этой самой коробочке из далеких земель. — Он называется Брахма-Камал, или Цветок богов. Он растет в предгорьях Индии и Китая, но может забираться в горы очень высоко._

_Миша важно кивнула, устраивая коробочку на коленях._

_— Чтобы быть ближе к богам?_

_— Верно. — Выражение лица господина Лектера было таким же серьезным, он кивнул, отмечая важность и ценность наблюдения. — Боги очень трепетно относятся к своему цветку. За всю свою жизнь он цветет всего лишь раз, ночью, раскрывая лепестки сразу после заката. Только тогда людям позволено увидеть его красоту._

_— Один из главных индийских богов, Брахма, часто изображается сидящим на розовом лотосе. На санскрите лотос звучит как «камал». — Чио перевела взгляд на Ганнибала, который отложил свой телескоп, подошел к дивану и опустился на колени перед сестрой, осторожно укладывая свои ладони поверх ее собственных, удерживающих коробочку. Она не могла видеть его лица, но легко могла представить, как много нежности в каждой его черте. Вся эта нежность предназначалась Мише. — Лотос считается национальным цветком Индии. Многие думают, что речь идет о водяном лотосе, но чаще всего это именно такой, горный лотос._

_Чио смотрела, как множество самых разных эмоций борются внутри маленького, трепещущего сердца. Миша смотрела на коробочку, как на настоящее сокровище, в ней легко можно было рассмотреть разросшееся любопытство пополам со страхом. В конце концов, выращивать розмарин — это одно, а вот Цветок Богов — совсем другое._

_— По легенде, в дом, где зацветет Брахма-Камал, придут удача и счастье. — Госпожа Лектер погладила Мишу по чуть растрепанным волосам, присаживаясь на диван с другой стороны. — Я уверена, с небольшой помощью ты сможешь его вырастить_

_Они смотрелись так… Естественно, все вместе. Чио наблюдала за ними, окружившими Мишу миром, в котором фантазия невероятным образом переплеталась с реальностью. Она разглядывала их со стороны, чувствуя себя свидетельницей чего-то невыразимо настоящего. Она видела настоящую семью._

_Ганнибал повернул голову и протянул ей руку. Призывая, приглашая. Чио растерялась, замершая, неспособная сдвинуться с места. Из-за головы Ганнибала тут же показались янтарные, сияющие восторгом глаза Миши._

_— Ты поможешь мне, Чио? Нужно будет постоянно присматривать за ним, но я могу заиграться и забыть… — Голос Миши был полон воодушевления и смущения. Она правда иногда теряла свои драгоценные растения из-за того, что могла забыть про какой-то отдельный горшок на несколько недель, и росток засыхал. Ганнибал старался находить их раньше нее, избавляясь от поводов для ее грусти, но рано или поздно Миша все равно вспоминала, и ему приходилось успокаивать ее, убеждая, что в следующий раз она точно будет внимательнее._

_Ганнибал поманил Чио ладонью, она нерешительно подошла и опустилась на колени перед диваном рядом с ним. На плече тут же оказалась легкая рука госпожи Лектер._

_— Я уверена, что мы поможем всем, что будет в наших силах, и ты вырастишь замечательный, прекрасный горный лотос._

Ветер качал деревья у воды, они тихо и успокаивающе шелестели. Холодный воздух медленно пробирался под кожу, позволяя выбраться из воспоминаний, таких теплых и вместе с тем тлеющих по краям. Не стоило это вспоминать, не стоило позволять тому лотосу раскрыть свои лепестки в ее воспоминаниях, освещая их таким же бледным светом, что источала любопытная и бесстрастная луна. Но ее сны имели по этому поводу совсем другое мнение.

— Мы все завидовали ее упорству, — Чио слышала в интонации Ганнибала улыбку. Лишь это заставило ее вскинуть глаза, сталкиваясь с его взглядом, который в ночи казался почти черным. Лишь огоньки мерцали где-то далеко, где-то в глубине.

— Она переняла его у тебя. 

Чио повернулась к Ганнибалу, словно бы физически ощущая, как он точно так же наполняется воспоминаниями, как они бегут по его венам вместе с кровью, делая ее такой же холодной, как вода ключей, питающих озеро.

_Миша плакала так громко, так пронзительно. Ее плач заглушался лишь тогда, когда она прятала лицо на плече у Ганнибала, захлебываясь рыданиями. Чио беспомощно стояла у небольшого изящного стола в маленькой южной гостиной, которая привычно выполняла роль оранжереи. Среди множества горшков на разных полках и стойках выделялся один, на том самом столе. Утонченное растение тянуло свои листья в разные стороны, словно пытаясь впитать как можно больше света и тепла. Однако тонкий стебель, на котором вот-вот должен был раскрыться цветок, был опущен к лакированной поверхности стола. Сам цветок, сухой, так и не раскрывшийся, лежал у самого горшка, судя по всему, оторвавшись от стебля по совершенно естественным причинам._

_Чио отчаянно хотелось помочь, как-то успокоить Мишу, но прямо сейчас это было невозможно. Это точно так же понимал и Ганнибал, тем не менее, сжимающий сестру в объятиях. Это был уже второй цветок, который умер раньше, чем смог распуститься, поражая хозяйку той божественной красотой, которую она так ждала. Миша включала ему музыку на отцовском граммофоне и даже читала свои любимые сказки вслух, стараясь выговаривать все слова как можно четче. Однако все ее усилия пошли прахом. Ни помощь матери, ни усилия Ганнибала и Чио не помогли сохранить его живым._

_Чио перевела на них взгляд с безжизненных лепестков. Она осталась в поместье Лектеров на целый год, когда госпожа Мурасаки отправилась в путешествие в Японию и не хотела оставлять ее в Париже одну. Тогда Чио была счастлива. Но теперь она не знала, как поступить, как помочь Мише, как вернуть все в то беззаботное состояние, в котором они находились._

_Ганнибал словно бы не замечал ничего вокруг. Он крепко сжимал сестру в объятиях и шептал ей что-то на литовском, так тихо, так нежно. Она едва ли могла услышать его сквозь собственные рыдания, но он не переставал. Чио повернула голову на приближающиеся шаги из коридора, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетела госпожа Лектер._

_— O, mano mielas vaikas... Kas nutiko?_

_Госпожа растерянно смотрела на своих детей, но Ганнибал не поднимал на нее глаз. Все его существо было сосредоточено на плачущей сестре. Тогда она подняла взгляд на Чио, и та одними губами прошептала:_

_— Лотос._

_Бездонные серые глаза сверлили Чио несколько томительных мгновений, вскоре замечая опавший цветок. Лицо госпожи из ошарашенного и тревожного стало печальным. Она кивнула и без слов опустилась на колени на пол, обнимая Мишу и Ганнибала своими длинными, красивыми руками. Ее шепот был таким же неуловимым, но понемногу Миша начала успокаиваться. Они обещали ей, что обязательно помогут вырастить его снова, и что однажды ее прекрасный горный лотос обязательно зацветет. Сердце Чио сжималось от боли и облегчения._

— Я тоже перенял у нее немало. Не всегда затраченные усилия превращаются в желаемый результат.

— Разве тебя это останавливало хоть раз?

Ганнибал смотрел куда-то в самую ее суть, Чио было так трудно выносить этот взгляд. Но это был ее вопрос и их обоюдное желание разделить бремя, которое обычно жило тяжелыми воспоминаниями в самых дальних, самых темных комнатах дворца памяти. Она была готова поспорить, ни один из них не обращался к воспоминаниям по собственному желанию. Слишком много времени прошло, слишком много всего кануло в небытие. Даже охраняя того человека, она старалась не вспоминать о том, почему это делает. Словно так было заведено, словно это было естественным порядком вещей. У нее был ответ на этот вопрос, но отсутствовала всякая необходимость напоминать его себе. 

Ганнибал медленно качнул головой, чуть сжимая губы, но в то же время оставаясь таким же открытым перед ее взором. Словно позволяя ей увидеть его сущность, фундамент которой был заложен далеко не в детском возрасте, а значительно позже. Чио смотрела и видела то, что он ей показывает. Под множеством слоев, в самом основании всех кругов, то, что вмерзло в его собственное озеро Коцит. Остекленевшие, янтарные глаза Миши, обращенные в вечность.

_Сначала непонимание и сумятица оказались оглушительными. Горничные, конюх, механик со своим престарелым отцом, все домочадцы — каждый так или иначе оказался в доме. Они привели тех, кто шел добровольно, и притащили тех, кто пытался сопротивляться. Чио оставили на полу у камина в большой гостиной, этот человек нес какую-то чушь на литовском, отдельные слова никак не могли сложиться во что-то осмысленное. Он держал ее за волосы, не позволяя лишний раз даже голову повернуть. Внутри ползал едкий, леденящий страх, сковывающий мышцы, пробивающий на холодный пот._

_Ганнибала подтащили к ней, молчаливого, обманчиво спокойного. Чио видела, как он бегло осматривает их, как на ровном, ничего не выражающем лице формируется маска. Он думал, она слышала, как оглушительно крутятся шестеренки в его голове. В ней ничего такого не было. Лишь трепещущий страх, не позволяющий думать. Все случилось так внезапно. Они возникли словно бы из ниоткуда, а ее сознание цеплялось за последние приготовления к торжественному вечеру. Госпожа Лектер просила ее расставить дополнительные лампы и проследить за подготовкой на кухне. Они не хотели отвлекаться от того зрелища, которое все ждали так долго. Божественный цветок, приносящий удачу и благополучие, сегодня наконец должен был распуститься. Миша ждала этого так долго._

_Миша… Миша?_

_Чио бросила растерянный, осторожный взгляд на Ганнибала и тихо вскрикнула, когда грубые, безжалостные пальцы сжались в волосах, не позволяя двинуться. Он оставался сосредоточенным, внимательным. Словно бы затачивал какое-то невидимое, мысленное лезвие для того, чтобы вонзить его в своих врагов._

_— Vaikai turi likti gyvi._

_Голос раздался откуда-то сверху, они не могли поднять голову и увидеть, что происходит. Лишь тяжелые шаги, ботинки, покрытые глиной, и смех этих людей, которые она не могла ни понять, ни объяснить. Она не знала, кто они, не знала, чего они хотят. Понимала лишь, что на этот замок налетел ураган, который вот-вот разорвет их на куски. То тут, то там слышались грубые выкрики, ругательства, которых она не понимала, пронизанный ужасом голос госпожи Лектер, которая пыталась понять, успокоить. Тон становился все выше, и выше, и выше, внутри что-то сжалось от страшного предчувствия. Послышался звук удара, мгновение тишины и дикий, нечеловеческий вой._

_Вопли и плач заполнили пространство вместе с басовитыми, хриплыми криками. Чио сжалась, закрыв уши руками и зажмурившись так крепко, как только могла. Все в ней отказывалось видеть, отказывалось слышать. Она хотела раствориться, провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть отсюда. Все внутри было соткано из стальных нитей, мешающих двигаться, дышать. Выстрелы перемежались со звуками ударов, кто-то падал, что-то разлеталось и разбивалось. Хаос завладел ею, проглотил с ног до головы._

_Ладонь, что удерживала ее, сжалась, Чио вскрикнула, когда он потянул ее за волосы и отшвырнул к камину, будто пушинку. Она ударилась боком о решетку и тут же почувствовала, как рядом точно так же падает кто-то. Кто-то теплый. Необходимый, такой нужный сейчас. Ганнибал. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, он обнял ее и только так Чио поняла, что ее трясет, что леденящая дрожь играет на стальных струнах, размалывая жилы и кости в муку и крошево._

_Запахи гари и крови донеслись до них почти одновременно, пальцы вцепились в его рубашку, Ганнибал прижал ее крепче к себе, поглаживая плечи, успокаивая. Словно верил, что это возможно. Что он может забрать это у нее. Он не мог. Не видя его лица, не способная обмануться его спокойствием, Чио чувствовала напряжение, дрожащее и тихо звенящее у него внутри. Миша. Где Миша?_

_Спряталась? Убежала? Хорошо бы так._

_— Pagautas!_

_Они вскинулись почти одновременно. Глаза застилала пелена, ей потребовалось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы разогнать туман и увидеть клубы дыма в другом конце гостиной, тела в коридоре и поместье, которое не получалось узнать. Нет. Нет, это было невозможно…_

_Золотая копна взметнувшихся волос и тонкий, детский визг, когда высокий человек поймал ее за шиворот. Миша возникла будто бы из воздуха. Пряталась? Испугалась? Он вскинул ее, встряхивая, как тряпичную куклу. Миша кричала, лягалась и всеми силами пыталась вырваться. Чио смотрела на нее широко раскрытыми глазами и не сразу поверила тому звуку, который услышала почти у себя над ухом. Тихий, короткий, едва уловимый, глубокий и утробный рык. Повернуть голову было пугающе, но увидеть неописуемый, ужасающий и одновременно завораживающий огонь в глазах Ганнибала было еще страшнее._

_Он смотрел прямо на этого человека с животной, примитивной ненавистью, которая знакома, кажется, лишь загнанным в угол зверям, готовым обороняться до самого конца. Заложившим в гены своих потомков простую истину — нет лучше защиты, чем нападение._

_— Mums reikia visų vaikų! — Слова долетели откуда-то издалека, из коридора, где от вспыхнувшего огня остался только дым. Тот, кто держал Мишу, попытался зажать ей рот ладонью, заглушая ее панический плач. Он был таким громким, таким невозможно громким. Он проникал в кости и резонировал с натянутыми струнами внутри. Миша билась и кричала, она укусила его, и к тонкому визгу добавился низкий вскрик._

_Чио смотрела на них двоих, и время остановилось. Пленку заело в кинопроекторе, остались лишь короткие кадры, неторопливо сменяющие друг друга со всполохами темноты._

_Тяжелая рука бьет Мишу наотмашь. Раз. Кадр. Второй. Кадр. Третий. Снова кадр._

_Звуковая дорожка превращается в вопящую тишину._

_Собственное тело теряет опору, Чио приходится схватиться за каминную решетку, чтобы не упасть. Ганнибал бросается вперед в одно мгновение. Секунда — он рядом с ней. Следующая — он подлетает и ловит на руки падающую сестру._

_Чио не может смотреть и не может отвести взгляд. Звуки пытаются прорваться сквозь тишину, но их нет._

_Ганнибал сидит на полу и держит ее в объятиях. Как тогда, в южной гостиной. Прячет лицо в растрепанных волосах. И шепчет, шепчет что-то торопливое, щемяще нежное. Холод пробирается в кости Чио. Миша молчит._

_Он прижимает ее крепче, шепчет, шепчет, шепчет. Миша молчит. Лишь ее голова запрокидывается. Лишь стеклянные, пустые глаза смотрят на Чио. Так долго, так невыносимо долго, что та не может даже вдохнуть._

_Кадр._

_Его рука в ее волосах. Золотые локоны и тонкие кровавые ленты, сбегающие по волосам. Он прячет ее лицо на своей груди. Ганнибал поднимает голову, Чио смотрит на его профиль, на невыносимо острые черты, прорезанные невообразимым. Невыразимым. Она видит крупные слезы, разрезающие его лицо. Его взгляд прямой, устремленный куда-то вдаль. Ей страшно последовать за ним, но другого пути нет._

_Чио ловит цель, которую поразила эта стрела. Напряжение в груди нарастает до одной, финальной точки, вибрато обрывается. Ее ломает изнутри._

_На столе, специально выставленном в середине комнаты, стоял высокий, изящный горшок. Несмотря на разбитые лампы, на разрушенный порядок, переливающиеся изумрудным листья грациозно раскинулись во все стороны, обрамляя, представляя миру свое главное сокровище. На столе неторопливо раскрыл свои лепестки лотос Брахма-Камал._

_Прекрасный и проклятый._

_На полу перед ним скорлупа человека шла мелкими, ветвистыми трещинами. Они разрастались, будто бы следуя за упругими белыми лепестками, за побегами, захватывая все больше. Скорлупа осыпалась, обнажая черную плоть, растянутую по костям. Она не знала слова, которым можно было бы назвать это существо, рождающееся из света золотых волос и впитывающее ее кровь. Она лишь чувствовала, что видит нечто внечеловеческое, яростное и живое, что рождалось прямо на ее глазах._

Чио открыла глаза, находя себя в крепких, теплых объятиях Ганнибала. Выпутаться из липкой, цепкой темноты, стелющейся из самых дальних уголков памяти, было невыносимо трудно. Это зрелище осталось выжженным в ее памяти, в подкорке, в самом основании, напоминая о себе так редко, но так ярко. Как и ощущение тугих веревок, привязавших запястья к каминной решетке. Как и тепло его бедра рядом, такого же скованного, такого же обессиленного сейчас. И запах густого мясного супа, который они почувствовали много часов спустя. Все это жило в них двоих, где-то глубоко. Ни одна из этих картин больше не была светом, ведущим их через глухой и темный лес. Они ушли уже слишком далеко, чтобы нуждаться в маяках. 

Она сжала ладони на его плечах, чувствуя, как Ганнибал мягко пробегается пальцами по лесенке ребер, словно бы выдергивая ее из омута, в котором не стоило отказываться. В котором ей не место, никому не место. Ганнибал нашел их, Ганнибал убил их всех. Почти всех. Последний достался ей, запертый в подвале, купающийся в окончательно одолевшем его безумии.

Чио отстранилась, Ганнибал отпустил ее так же легко, как крепко обнимал до этого. Она сделала шаг назад, разворачиваясь к ограждению веранды и вглядываясь в то, как где-то на востоке за лесом небо начинало едва уловимо светлеть.

— Ты ждал, что я убью его своими руками? Ты не хотел, чтобы я стерегла его так долго?

— Твои руки были свободны. Я не вкладывал в них никакого иного замысла, кроме того, который выбрала бы ты.

Ветер снова поднялся над водой, мягко прошелестел по траве на берегу.

— Это сделал он. Уилл Грэм. Он подтолкнул меня к тому, чтобы убить. Освободиться. 

Ганнибал сделал к ней небольшой, крошечный шаг. Достаточный ровно для того, чтобы почувствовать исходящее от него призрачное тепло.

— Ты жалеешь об этом.

— Ничуть.

На плоском лугу перед домом неторопливо покачивались нежные ночные цветы.

***

Иногда Уилл просыпался по утрам и, погруженный в полусон, не мог вспомнить, выжил Ганнибал или нет. Он лежал в той самой кровати, в которой позволил ему остаться, когда Ганнибал пришел сюда. Когда вверил свою жизнь в его руки. Он мог этого не делать, Уилл был в этом убежден. Было ли это манипуляцией? Было ли это попыткой подтолкнуть его к чему-то? К выбору, которого Ганнибал от него ожидал?

Чашка была разбита.

И собралась воедино в его разуме. Пластичная, хрупкая, готовая разбиться еще тысячу раз. Тянущаяся к тому, чтобы собраться воедино. Отчаянно не желающая расставаться хоть с одним своим кусочком.

Все тело наполнялось леденящим холодом, разум просыпался в мгновение ока. В какие-то моменты требовалась всего секунда, чтобы понять, что Ганнибал жив. В какие-то Уилл захлебывался сомнением. Чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше оставалось сомнений. Как возвращение к жизни старого глиняного чайника, который раз за разом нужно омывать кипятком. Не количество чая определяет то, можно ли его спасти, а упорство, время, количество попыток. Безжалостных кипящих потоков, проникающих в невидимые трещины и возвращающих хрупкой глине былую стойкость.  
  
Уилл не мог отступить. Он не мог просто вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Точнее, мог, разумеется. Но не хотел. Кровь Дракона, его последнее дыхание, его беззвучный вопль, обращенный к бесконечному океану. Его жизнь в их руках, разделенная, разорванная ими, отнятая и поглощенная. Они убили Дракона вместе. Сила, наполнявшая его тогда, была чем-то едва ли не сверхъестественным и одновременно самым примитивным. Первородным, изначальным. Прекрасным. Ганнибал был рядом с ним, Ганнибал держал его в своих руках в той же степени, в которой и Уилл держал его.

Разглядывая деревянный потолок гостевой спальни, такой простой и замкнутой сейчас, Уилл не мог понять, готов ли он поверить в судьбу, либо же предпочитает остаться на одной стороне с удачей. Первая была чересчур соблазнительной, вторая же слишком призрачной, слишком обманчивой. Мог ли он выбрать Ганнибала в таком случае, полагаясь на одну из них? Стоил бы такой выбор хоть чего-либо?

Ответ был ясным и понятным. Нет, не стоил.

Свобода выбора, настоящего выбора, неизбежно зиждется на фундаменте воли. На его собственной уверенности в том выборе, который он делает. Уилл вспомнил то, как сидел в кровати своего старого дома в Вулф-Трап. Как Ганнибал смотрел на него тем же взглядом, которым в его картинах Ахиллес взирал на Патрокла. Как он отверг его, отказываясь от своей победы.

Окажись он сейчас там, снова, в том же состоянии, что был тогда, отказался бы он?

Это тоже было очевидно. Да. Отказался бы.

Окажись он там теперь, нынешним, первым и единственным демоном в собственной голове?

Уилл усмехнулся сам себе. Сила в собственных костях, осознание собственной воли отнять жизнь, которую он хотел сделать отнятой. Жизнь другого никогда нельзя присвоить целиком. Для этого она слишком неуловима, слишком эфемерна. Отнимая ее, ты растрачиваешь жизнь забранную и меняешь те, что еще теплятся в своих владельцах. Он больше не собирался отказывать себе в удовлетворении от того волящего акта, который разделяет человека живого и не живого.

Уилл хотел убить Дракона. Хотел забрать его жизнь. Он это сделал, разделив свою победу с Ганнибалом. Который желал для него этой победы с самого начала. Уилл думал о том, что все еще будет скучать по своим собакам. Но аппетит внутри звучал сильнее. Так не могло быть раньше. Но так было сейчас.

Он продолжал вставать рано каждое утро. Молли продолжала избегать его, и каждый из них будто бы ждал чего-то. Повода, возможности. Иногда он слышал, как она сидит на кухне с бумагами и общается то с адвокатом, то с директором школы, чтобы оформить все так, как нужно. Наверное, ему тоже стоило заняться бумагами и бесконечной чередой звонков юристу. Но Уилл бы слукавил, если бы считал, что в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Он выводил собак три или четыре раза в день, будто бы извиняясь перед ними за что-то, и старался найти для них новый маршрут по знакомым опушкам. В очередной раз возвращаясь к широкому крыльцу, Уилл чуть вскинул брови, замечая ярко-рыжую копну волос перед наглухо закрытой дверью. Губы растянулись в ироничной усмешке. Он ожидал, что она появится намного, намного раньше.

Фредди повернулась к нему с самой широкой и фальшивой улыбкой, держа в руках подставку с двумя высокими стаканами кофе. Уиллу было интересно, что она хотела здесь найти. Ей не требовалось разговаривать с ним, чтобы выдумывать статьи и виртуозно наращивать собственное мнение вместе с надежными клише на комментарии для прессы, которые выпускало ФБР. 

— Надеюсь, угадала.

Фредди была далеко не дурой, но даже ее любопытство иногда подталкивало на безрассудные поступки. Она не стала протягивать стакан Уиллу, а поставила его на широкие деревянные перила, опираясь о колонну и практически загораживая собой путь. Собаки толпились у ног, сбитые с толку, и Уилл негромко свистнул, позволяя им разбежаться по двору и немного поиграть. Он сунул ладони в карманы легкого жилета, который обычно носил на рыбалку.

— Сколько раз ты плюнула в него перед тем, как предложить?

Улыбка Фредди стала одновременно ироничной и понимающей. Туше. Он не выгнал ее с самого начала, с этим уже можно было работать.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Уилл. Хорошо выглядишь.

— Как и ты. Сказки о Ганнибале-каннибале эффективно собирают подписчиков? Я помню, даже для тебя это слишком пошло. — Уилл покачал головой в притворном расстройстве. — Книга Фредерика продается очень хорошо, я почти уверен, что ты просила у него разрешение на использование, но он отказал просто из вредности.

Лицо Фредди стало кислым всего на несколько секунд, но этого Уиллу было достаточно. Он не был уверен в том, стоит ли использовать ту же шутку второй раз — однако, судя по лицу журналистки, старый трюк в этот раз сработал так же хорошо, как и прежде. Тем не менее, Фредди быстро собралась. Она не ждала от него сотрудничества, но почему-то все-таки пришла. И была куда более искусна в использовании дешевых манипулятивных приемов, нежели Джек.

— Теперь одна статья приносит мне столько же, сколько раньше приносили месяцы упорного труда. Приятно иметь преданную читательскую аудиторию.

Уилл качнул головой, наклоняя ее к плечу и пристально рассматривая Фредди. Он не собирался устраивать с ней дискуссии, не хотел давать ей повод оставаться здесь еще хоть одно лишнее мгновение. Она все еще стояла на крыльце, отделенная от него лестницей, делавшей ее такой высокой, практически грозной. Практически.

— С момента больничного визита у тебя не прибавилось козырей. А я все еще не собираюсь отвечать на твои вопросы. — Уилл медленно двинулся вперед, буквально вцепившись взглядом в ее большие, светлые глаза, яд в которых был более чем смертельным для тех, кто не понимал, как ему противостоять. Он поднимался по ступеням намеренно неторопливо, делая каждый шаг звучным, твердым. Фредди зашла так далеко из-за удивительно тонкого акробатического умения балансировать на грани смелости и осторожности. Уиллу хотелось столкнуть ее с этого каната прямо в пропасть. — Так зачем ты здесь?

— На твоем месте я бы не делала таких поспешных выводов о козырях. — Фредди вскинула подбородок, сверкая глазами. Ее волосы обрамляли лицо пышными волнистыми прядями и сейчас напоминали капюшон кобры, которая пытается выглядеть больше, страшнее, опаснее для своих врагов. — Детектив Вессон оказался достаточно общительным, особенно когда ФБР снова забрало дело себе.

Уилл остановился прямо перед ней, удивляясь тому, какой на самом деле крошечной была Фредди, несмотря даже на каблуки. 

— С каких пор ты так легко раскрываешь свои источники?

Она едва заметно прищурилась, вскидывая подбородок, словно пытаясь пробраться сквозь маску на его лице. Отчасти Уиллу было интересно, что ей рассказал детектив. Он в упор не видел картины, не был способен собрать что-то действительно правдивое из тех осколков, которые упали ему в руки. Однако Фредди знала намного больше и была намного умнее.

— Ты считаешь меня своим врагом, Уилл. Очень зря. Здесь и сейчас у нас с тобой общая цель. Не в первый раз.

Уилл чуть вскинул бровь. Он догадывался, о чем она, но не собирался так легко попадаться на заброшенную наживку.

— Какая же у нас цель? — Его тон был достаточно саркастичным для того, чтобы проколоть ее броню, но Фредди проигнорировала шпильку. Она была хороша, и Уилл не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

— Ты ищешь Ганнибала. — Фредди сделала крошечный шаг вперед, глядя ему в лицо большими, внимательными, такими цепкими глазами. Ее голос стал чуть ниже, прямее, тверже. — Ты можешь убедить всех остальных в том, что он тебе не интересен. Потому что они не смотрят туда, куда нужно.

Уилл едва-едва, совсем немного наклонился к ней, достаточно близко для того, чтобы увидеть, как сужаются ее зрачки, как лица касается ее призрачное дыхание.

— Но ты-то знаешь, куда смотреть?

— Да. — Улыбка на ее губах была крошечной, но такой ядовитой. — На твою жену. Бедная Молли, разве она заслужила подобную жизнь.

Уилл стиснул зубы. Гнев пополам с чертовым чувством вины вскипели в нем всего на секунду, отражаясь искрами в глазах, но ей этого было более чем достаточно. Она наблюдала. Как он смог пропустить ее рыжую макушку среди деревьев? Она наблюдала и увидела достаточно из того, что не предназначалось ее глазам. Ее усмешка из ядовитой стала победной, Фредди отступила и отошла к деревянным перилам крыльца.

— Как я и сказала, у нас общая цель. Я помогла вам выманить Дракона, могу помочь и сейчас. Я получу статью, а ты получишь Ганнибала.

Уилл повернулся к ней, Фредди снова протягивала ему стакан с кофе. Она знала много, достаточно для того, чтобы быть раздражающей. Могла ли она помочь? Да. Обратился бы он к ней за помощью даже под дулом пистолета? Ни за что. Уилл чуть сощурился, окинув Фредди взглядом с ног до головы. Она видела много, но при всем желании не смогла бы высмотреть козырь в его рукаве.

— В прошлый раз за общую цель расплачиваться пришлось Фредерику. Не боишься, что в этот раз счет окажется перед тобой?

Непонимание сквозило в ее чертах всего секунду, тут же сменившись прежней надменностью. Уилл мягко улыбнулся ей. Нет, Фредди, ты не так незаменима, как хочешь думать.

— Оставь кофе себе. И убирайся.

Уилл позвал собак и широко раскрыл дверь дома, впуская их обратно. Фредди смотрела на него сосредоточенно, внимательно, пыталась найти недостающий кусочек, который упустила. У Уилла не было ни малейшего желания ей подсказывать.

— Ты совершаешь большую ошибку.

— До свиданья, Фредди.

Уилл тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Пожалуй, сегодня вечером он впервые будет испытывать соблазн открыть tattlecrime.com. Она не отступит так просто, она не отступит в принципе, глупо было бы этого не замечать. Какой бы ни была Фредди Лаундс, какую бы репутацию она ни несла бы на своих плечах в журналистских рядах, ей самой действительно было важно добраться до сути, до ядра истории. После этого она с легкостью позволяла себе быть алчной, манипулирующей фактами ради собственных благополучия и тщеславия. Уилл завел собак на кухню, сменил им воду на свежую, пускай и делал это буквально утром. Станет ли ее любопытство угрозой?

Где-то наверху неровно скрипнули половицы, издалека донесся тихий, неразборчивый голос Молли. Уилл посмотрел на часы. Как раз время, когда Уолтер возвращался из школы. Она невыносимо скучала по нему, но Уилл понимал, почему она все еще здесь. Не только из-за него, но из-за собственной невероятной, необъятной ответственности. Она хотела закончить все так, как нужно. Он был почти уверен, что, когда все закончится, нога Молли больше не пересечет границу США. Скорее всего, так будет даже лучше.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Уилл проверил свой телефон. Сообщения от репортеров с просьбами о комментарии продолжали приходить даже сейчас, Джек звонил дважды этим утром и оставил очередное сообщение с просьбой все обдумать и перезвонить. Каждое его напоминание о себе заставляло Уилла снова и снова сжимать зубы от раздражения. Джек никогда не умел воспринимать отказ как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Впрочем, на самом Уилле лежала часть ответственности за это, глупо было винить Кроуфорда в его упорстве.

Уилла удивляло отсутствие сообщений или звонков от Аланы. То, что она практически заказала его убийство, было более чем красноречивым жестом, очень четко демонстрирующим, насколько она не нуждалась в разговорах. Она была также убеждена, как и Фредди. Она была загнана в угол, она боялась, но это больше не было тем страхом, который парализовал её тогда, когда Уилл очутился на скамье подсудимых. Но что-то иррациональное все равно ожидало возможности поговорить с Аланой. Он не желал ей смерти. Она делала ровно то же самое, что делали они все, разве что именно она находилась из них всех в наибольшей опасности.

Ганнибал Лектер не забывает. Ганнибал Лектер не прощает. Ганнибал Лектер всегда выполняет свои обещания.

Уилл усмехнулся сам себе. Часть о прощении была не совсем верной. Ганнибал простил его предательство, хотя и забрал у него так много.

Часы текли размеренно в совершенно бессмысленных делах, однако так или иначе неумолимый поток времени пробирался через гниющие стены дома и нес Уилла в кресло перед камином с бокалом виски на два пальца и бесконечными мыслями в голове.

Ганнибал забрал у него невозможно, немыслимо много. И дал столько же взамен. Ганнибал изменил его практически до неузнаваемости, но сколько во всем этом было действительных перемен? Рядом с ним Уилл чувствовал себя… Собой. Самой темной и одновременно самой свободной версией себя. Самой способной к тому, чтобы внести толику перемен в то, что происходило вокруг.

Уилл медленно покачивал стакан в пальцах, глядя на то, как искорки зажженного в камине пламени танцуют и переливаются в калейдоскопе виски. Алана была не единственной, с кем ему хотелось бы поговорить. Точно так же ему бы хотелось взглянуть в лицо доктора Беделии дю Морье. Последней невесты Синей Бороды. Она хотела бы остаться последней, но Уилл не был уверен, что в этом моменте их желания совпадали. Беделия интриговала и злила его одновременно. Из них всех она самой первой заглянула за человеческий костюм Ганнибала, ей первой он позволил проникнуть за завесу.

Уилл усмехнулся сам себе. Газеты неостановимо рисовали его чудовищем, начиная от Монстра Флоренции и заканчивая Чесапикским Потрошителем. Ганнибал-каннибал. Проще всего отделить тех, кто вносит разрушение в устоявшийся порядок, наречь их монстрами. Это сохраняет объяснимую, четкую структуру мира. Уилл точно знал, что самым страшным в Ганнибале было то, что он так или иначе был человеком. Который искал понимания. Который хотел быть увиденным и принятым. 

Уилл мог дать это в полной мере. Беделия в определенной степени. Уилл рассматривал танцующий на небольших поленьях огонь. Он хотел бы смотреть на то, как Ганнибал забирает ее жизнь. Стоять за его спиной, расслабленным и полным силы. Смотреть ей в глаза, зная, что она посмотрит в ответ и увидит, насколько они далеко друг от друга. Осознает, что она никогда не была ему ровней, лишь заменой. Рациональная часть Уилла не видела в этом смысла. Впрочем, это зрелище предназначалось совсем другому. Чему-то темному, чему-то глубокому. 

Беделия смотрела в бездну очень долго, бездна взглянула на нее — и она просто не смогла удержаться. Не смогла отвернуться тогда, когда стоило это сделать. Однако то, что она видела, так и осталось для нее зияющей чернотой. Бездна влекла ее, но не получила бы в лице Беделии того, к чему тянулась. Уилл был в этом убежден. Возможно, он был не прав, но отказывался видеть что-то еще. Эта бездна предназначалась только ему. Он был единственным, в чьих глазах чернота приобретала форму человека и превращалась в дышащего, пылающего калейдоскопом чувств Ганнибала.

Ганнибал сохранил Эбигейл для него. Ганнибал хотел сбежать вместе с ним, прощая предательство, позволяя оставить прежнюю жизнь нетронутой. Ганнибал ждал его у вечно цветущей, бессмертной Весны. Ганнибал спас его из лап Мейсона Верджера, Ганнибал сдался для того, чтобы Уилл мог всегда найти его. Даже сквозь годы и новоприобретенную семью, оставившую его в прошлом Уилла, Ганнибал назвал его семьей.

Ганнибал любил его. Ганнибал хотел, чтобы их звезды всегда были одинаковыми. Уилл сжал пальцы на подлокотнике и посмотрел на соседнее, пустующее кресло. Что-то внутри, так невозможно глубоко, в самых корнях того, что он называл собой, невыносимо заболело. Уилл хотел бы увидеть его сейчас. Несуществующий запах разложения, сладковатый и настойчивый, словно бы усилился в одно мгновение. Он так сильно хотел присутствия Ганнибала сейчас. Его взгляд на коже, деликатный и такой глубокий. Единственный, способный заглянуть в самый корень.

Постоянно бросая вызов Богу, он ухитрялся тем не менее полагаться на веру. Уилл чувствовал, как она наполняет его теплом намного более сильным, чем могли бы огонь в камине и виски вместе взятые. Ганнибал верил в него с самого начала и ждал лишь понимания — настоящего, искреннего понимания в ответ. 

Тихий треск и легких запах гари привлекли внимание Уилла, вытаскивая его из собственных мыслей. На коврик у камина выкатился небольшой уголек от треснувшего полена, тлеющий и опаляющий концы шерстяных нитей. Сквозь решетчатый заслон могли выбраться только такие угольки, крошечные и слабые. Уилл смотрел на него, на дымок, поднимающийся вверх, и думал о тех людях, что видели первый камешек, падающий с крыши церкви. Она могла трескаться громко, пафосно, но скорее всего первые трещины расходились достаточно тихо, слишком тихо, чтобы перебить церковный хорал. Только в конце неизбежное с грохотом падало на их головы под бесстрастным, любопытным взглядом Бога.

Здесь не было Бога, не было Его взгляда, Его воли. Были только Уилл и маленький, слабый уголек. Пальцы медленно качали стакан, прокручивая янтарную жидкость, заставляя ее колыхаться и мерцать. Замысел открылся его взгляду так, словно он вынашивал его долгое время, будто бы тщательно создавал и полировал бесконечные часы, дни, даже годы. Словно с самого начала все, что началось в этом месте, должно было так закончиться. 

Это было самым простым выходом для него. Для них двоих. Уилл солгал бы, если бы сказал, что делает это для Молли. Он хотел этого для себя. Но, пожалуй, это в итоге было тем, что спасло бы и ее. Девочку, опаздывающую с семьей в церковь, которая ненавидела воскресенья и которая наконец могла бы освободиться.

Уилл поднялся на ноги, оставляя стакан на столике возле кресла. Собаки спали на лежанках неподалеку, тихо посапывая. Чем дольше Уилл смотрел на них, тем четче выстраивалась структура, оформляющая абстракции в четкие, внятные шаги. Молли скорее всего уже спала наверху. Часы на руке показывали начало первого ночи. 

Перебрав самые вероятные места, Уилл нашел в шкафчике у выхода пластиковую папку на кнопке. Перебрав содержимое, он убедился, что почти все было на месте. Паспорта, документы о страховке, бумаги Уолтера, даже прививки собак Молли собрала в одном месте. Оставалось собрать недостающее, что не заняло много времени. Уилл написал короткую записку, которая должна была помочь Мол со страховым полисом, если она решит им заняться. Это было меньшее, что он мог для нее сделать. 

Немного подумав, с легкой усмешкой Уилл отправил собственный паспорт в камин. В нем и так было не слишком много смысла, a бросать в огонь пластиковые водительские права было глупо. Но жест казался достаточно символичным. Уилл не был уверен, что он так сильно в нем нуждался, но как только огонь проглотил упрямые страницы, внутри стало чуточку легче.

Сначала он подумал собрать какие-то вещи, но быстро понял, что Молли поспешит избавиться от всего, что будет напоминать ей о прежней жизни. Трудно было ожидать от нее чего-то другого. Он хорошо понимал ее чувства, пускай и не мог облегчить их в той мере, в которой она того заслуживала. Уилл завернул папку в осеннее пальто и отнес на заднее сиденье большого пикапа, припаркованного возле дома. Он отогнал его подальше, надеясь, что не разбудил Мол раньше времени.

Можно было подождать до утра. Можно было сделать все иначе. Рациональнее. Но никто из них в этом не нуждался. Они хотели освободиться.

Нет.

Он хотел. Уилл хотел двигаться вперед. И не собирался больше ждать.

Несколько собак подняли головы, сонно моргая и недовольно глядя на хозяина, который обычно в такое время оставлял их в покое. Уилл потрепал их за уши, стараясь не нервировать. Стресс, который им предстоял, был так или иначе неизбежным. Тихо посвистывая, он вывел недовольную стаю на улицу. Пока они непонимающе топтались во дворе, он застелил внешний кузов несколькими собачьими пледами, надеясь, что это поможет им почувствовать себя комфортнее. 

Когда все было готово, он загрузил на заднее сиденье два мешка корма, несколько мисок и больших бутылок воды, которые пригодятся Молли в пути. Вместе с ее вещами, это было меньшее, что он мог сделать для них. Последний рубеж, к которому он мог подойти рядом с ними.

Когда собаки устроились и он укрыл их крышкой, выставив блокировку для того, чтобы им хватало свежего воздуха, Уилл вернулся в дом. Тот как будто опустел, что, разумеется, было иллюзией. Он не был уверен в том, как именно поступить. Стоило разбудить Молли сейчас. Поговорить с ней еще раз. Сделать это вместе?

Нет. Это то, чего хотел он. Этой ночью Уилл был тем, кто подчинял себе законы гравитации и обрушивал сводчатый церковный потолок.

Он вошел в гостиную, чувствуя призрачное присутствие за плечом. Внимательный, теплый взгляд где-то между лопаток, такой невыносимо четкий. Уилл знал, что находится здесь один, точно так же как знал, что в каком-то смысле Ганнибал так и не ушел отсюда. Молли тоже это чувствовала. Они не смогли бы остаться здесь навсегда. 

Уилл присел на подлокотник кресла, которое раньше занимал Ганнибал, посмотрел на огонь. Поленья уютно потрескивали, небольшие искорки то и дело взлетали вверх, исчезая в трубе. Огоньки пламени размеренно покачивались, будто бы глядя на Уилла в ответ. Будто осознавая его волю и собственную бытность инструментом. Внутри крепло что-то сильное, практически восторженное. Похожее на то, что он почувствовал, когда нож, ведомый его ладонью, вспорол живот Дракона. Уилл чувствовал себя невозможно сильным тогда и ощущал это же сейчас, только более спокойное. Более… Контролируемое.

Он дотянулся до кочерги и поворошил поленья и угли, намеренно неосторожно, невнимательно. Сильно. Так, чтобы целый рой искр вспорхнул вверх и россыпь углей выкатилась на коврик, который Уилл намеренно подвинул ближе. Плотные шерстяные петли тлели медленно, испуская длинные, тягучие нити дыма, которые через какое-то время начинали завиваться в причудливые кудри. Уиллу пришлось подождать, пока на коврике в конце концов не занялся крошечный синеватый огонек, заставивший его улыбнуться. 

Так горели глаза Ганнибала, когда он создавал свои первые картины на улицах Флоренции? Возможно. Так разгоралась его собственная сила, когда он своими руками выбивал жизнь из лежащего под ним Рэндалла Тира? Да, именно так.

Словно бы поощряя маленький язычок пламени, такой крошечный и неуверенный, Уилл высыпал на коврик еще больше углей, среди которых наконец начали рождаться желтоватые огоньки, заинтересованное поедающие плотные шерстяные сплетения. Это зрелище завораживало, рождало где-то в глубине странное наслаждение. Свобода пути, свобода действий. Его собственная воля. В любой другой ситуации он постарался бы найти внутри какой-то нечеткий, тусклый след сомнений. Просто чтобы отследить их, увидеть их источник, вьющийся сорняковый корешок, что лозой обвивался вокруг дерева. Но сомнений не было. Он хотел двигаться вперед.

Уилл поднялся на ноги и дотянулся до все еще достаточно наполненного стакана. Он сжал его на несколько секунд, усмехаясь сам себе, отступил на шаг и широко плеснул виски в огонь перед камином. Пламя жадно взметнулось, тут же расползаясь везде, куда могло дотянуться с помощью горючего. Дым уже стелился вдоль потолка, Уилл чувствовал, как у него начинает чесаться в носу и слегка щиплет глаза. 

Торопливые шаги вверх по лестнице. Он двигался быстро, чувствуя, как запах гари уже впитывается в занавески на окне второго этажа, как первые следы дыма оказываются здесь. В спальне, тем не менее, все равно было тихо. Молли спала намного крепче, намного спокойнее, чем раньше. Уилл открыл дверь и замер в проеме на мгновение.

Она была такой крошечной. Молли спала, свернувшись на своей половине, подтянув колени к подбородку и обняв край одеяла. Раньше ему нравилось смотреть на то, как она спит, как может посреди ночи раскинуться морской звездой, совершенно не стесняясь забросить на него ногу или обернуться, как коала вокруг ветки эвкалипта. Эти воспоминания тоже останутся здесь, превратятся в пепел и пыль, но он был убежден, что самые яркие из них останутся в его дворце памяти в собственном, самом светлом уголке. Потому что Молли этого заслуживала.

Уилл наклонился над ней, крепко сжал плечо ладонью, безжалостно выдергивая ее из объятий сна.

— Молли, просыпайся. Молли!

Она резко дернулась, распахнула глаза, глядя будто бы сквозь него, чуть отшатываясь. Словно увидела призрака, пугающего и отвратительного одновременно. 

— Уилл… Что такое…

— Не паникуй. Дом загорелся. Нужно выбраться наружу.

Уилл говорил спокойно и быстро, коротко для того, чтобы она как можно скорее пришла в себя и услышала его. Уже на первых словах он увидел, как Молли морщит нос от неприятного запаха дыма, который уже добрался сюда. Его ладонь надежнее сжалась на ее плече. Страх, искры паники и непонимания блестели в ее глазах, пока она судорожно отбрасывала одеяло.

— Собаки уже снаружи, все в порядке. Нужно выбраться только нам. Лестница свободна.

— Хорошо… — У нее ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы собраться, но движения стали более плавными. Уилл улыбнулся сам себе, осознав, что ее самым первым, бессознательным чувством было волнение за собак. Окажись здесь Уолтер, она сначала забеспокоилась бы о нем. Поэтому он полюбил ее когда-то. Поэтому подпустил к себе и позволил ей забрать себя с улицы также, как позволяла позаботиться о себе в свое время каждая из его собак. Облегчение омыло его с головой. Оставалось только вывести ее наружу.

Молли мгновенно натянула спортивные штаны, схваченные с ближайшего стула, он подал ей флисовую ветровку, которую она просто перебросила через плечо. Не спрашивая разрешения, Уилл схватил крошечную ладонь, сжимая ее в своих пальцах едва ли не до хруста. Они оказались в коридоре и закашлялись от дыма. Уилл прижал рукав рубашки к носу и рту, Молли сделала то же самое с ветровкой. 

Судя по отсветам, огонь вовсю плясал в гостиной. Только сейчас Уилл подумал, что огонь мог бы выбраться из комнаты слишком быстро, перегораживая им дорогу, но, к счастью, этого не произошло. Они сбежали по лестнице, Уилл все еще держал ее ладонь, Мол не пыталась выдернуть ее, просто следуя за ним. Уилл не был уверен, что она в полной мере осознает происходящее сейчас, но что-то теплилось в груди от того, что она знала, кто он такой. Знала и верила ему сейчас. 

На первом этаже, уже у самого выхода Молли все же вырвалась, бросаясь к комоду. Уилл распахнул настежь дверь на улицу.

— Документы в машине, быстрее. 

Она смотрела на него с непониманием несколько мгновенией, но глаза слезились слишком сильно. Времени на раздумья не было. Схватив кроссовки, она выскочила на улицу, Уилл вышел следом за ней. Только отойдя от крыльца на пару шагов, Молли торопливо обулась и обернулась, глядя сначала на него, а после на понемногу наполняющийся огнем дом. Огонь пока не пошел по внешней стене, но в окнах коридора можно было рассмотреть яркие языки пламени. Уилл медленно подошел к Молли, не касаясь ее, больше не пересекая границу личного пространства.

— Ты в порядке?

Она немного помедлила, затем кивнула и набросила ветровку на плечи. Уиллу казалось, что он слышит, как быстро бьется подстегиваемое адреналином сердце в ее груди. Слегка потерянный и взволнованный взгляд шарил вокруг.

— Собаки тоже в машине, запах скорее всего разбудил их. — Словно бы в подтверждение его слов из пикапа донеслось тихое бурчание, кто-то попытался поскрести борт лапой, едва слышно, почти неразличимо. Молли кивнула еще раз, было видно, как быстро мечутся тяжелые, неповоротливые после сна мысли в ее голове. Уилл терпеливо ждал в темноте, глядя на нее, освещенную едва различимым светом луны и отблеском уличного фонаря на сарае неподалеку. Молли молчала некоторое время, просто глядя на дом, засунув ладони в карманы ветровки.

— Ты это сделал?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

Еще один кивок, еще больше мыслей, но Уилл не торопил ее. Лишь стоял рядом, почему-то готовый подхватить Молли, если этого окажется слишком много. Как будто он заслуживал ее слабости. Как будто мог рассчитывать ее увидеть. Как будто в этом был хоть какой-то смысл.

Молли отошла чуть в сторону и села на стоящий посреди двора лодочный прицеп. Она зажала ладони между коленями, словно пытаясь согреться и вернуться в кокон сна, который Уилл разрушил. Ее взгляд, теперь окончательно прояснившийся, но такой же задумчивый, был устремлен на дом, окутанный бликами огня и клубами дыма. Уилл остановился возле прицепа, опираясь о его выступающую ось спиной. Они не говорили ничего, просто смотрели. Ночь была довольно теплой, Уиллу казалось, что он даже чувствует призрачный жар огня, хотя для этого было слишком далеко. 

Свет постепенно разрастался, то в том окне, то в этом возникали языки пламени. Издалека можно было расслышать треск и иногда грохот, когда что-то падало внутри. Уилл зачем-то представил, как огонь охватывает продуманные, тщательно скомбинированные интерьеры дома Ганнибала. Хорошо, что тогда он просто ушел, оставив их на обломках прежней жизни. Позволив Уиллу вернуться вместе с Эбигейл и прожить скорбь от ее потери так, как было нужно.

Теперь же скорби не было. Не было сожаления, не было боли или непреодолимой, тянущей тоски. Восторг также улегся внутри, оставив место лишь умиротворению. Уилл не был уверен, что это то чувство, которое в ком бы то ни было должен рождать огонь, но в данном случае он был просто инструментом. Ключом, который, на его удачу, подошел к двери, ведущей на волю.

— Ты забрал все, что нужно?

Уилл посмотрел на нее, такую незнакомую. Такую же красивую, как раньше.

— Все, что понадобится, чтобы добраться домой.

В дом, где была ее семья. Где ее ждал Уолтер и та забота, в которой она нуждалась. В дом, где она сможет начать сначала и двигаться вперед. Молли посмотрела на него в ответ, и Уилл увидел понимание в ее глазах и… облегчение. Что-то внутри нее так ясно, так нежно посветлело. Упало горой с плеч, разорвалось звеньями проржавевшей якорной цепи.

— Спасибо.

Они почти одновременно повернулись к огню. Уилл не знал, сколько времени прошло, как долго они смотрели на то, как ширится и разрастается пламя, как проглатывает их гнилой и бесполезный дом. Мертвый, больше неспособный никого согреть, никого защитить. Луна медленно ползла по небу, глядя заинтересованным глазом из облаков, немая свидетельница в сопровождении мерцающих звезд.

Когда пламя добралось до крыши, Молли поднялась на ноги и двинулась к дому. Уилл наблюдал за ее ровной спиной, за аккуратными шагами, которые становились все более уверенными. Мол остановилась на границе разлетающихся искр, Уилл видел ее силуэт, цельный и сильный, словно она была источником пламени и света, словно маленькая ладонь поднесла факел жаровне.

Одним слитным движением Молли сняла кольцо с безымянного пальца и бросила его в горящий дом. А после не оглядываясь пошла к машине. Она шагала легко, словно земля пружинила под ее ногами. Уилл наблюдал за ней с улыбкой, думая о том, что никогда на самом деле не заслуживал ее. Ее доброта, ее забота и ее любовь стоили намного больше, чем то, что мог предложить он взамен. Зеркало эмпатии разворачивалось к ней и отражало ослепительную, живительную свободу. Которую Молли заслуживала, как никто на свете, и которая наконец была в ее руках.

Уилл мягко прокрутил кольцо на собственном пальце, снял его и оставил тут же на балке прицепа. Они найдут его, он был уверен в этом. И если вдруг Джек Кроуфорд будет нуждаться в более четком объяснении, чем сгоревший дом, то ничего конкретнее бывший профайлер ФБР не мог ему предложить. Оттолкнувшись от металлической оси, Уилл отвернулся от дома и направился к машине, напоследок проверив собак в задней части кузова. Они были взволнованы, но держались вполне неплохо в темноте, уюте от знакомых одеял и компании друг друга.

— Куда тебя отвезти? — Молли положила ладони на руль и уставилась в пространство куда-то перед собой, повернув к нему голову лишь через несколько секунд. Уилл негромко захлопнул за собой пассажирскую дверь.

— В больницу, где я лежал.

— Ты в порядке? — Волнение в ее глазах вспыхнуло, словно далекая молния перед грозой. Уилл улыбнулся Молли.

— Да, все хорошо. Просто отвези туда.

— Ладно.

Машина завелась с тихим урчанием. Яркий, отчетливо электрический свет фар разрезал двор и неровную линию деревьев. Молли вырулила на подъездную дорогу, которую каждый из них был рад видеть в последний раз. В конце концов она свернула на трассу, пикап набрал скорость, увозя их от облетающего хлопьями пепла прошлого.

В голове была странная, почти блаженная пустота. Разум словно перезапускался, отмечая мелкие, незначительные детали. Занимающийся вдалеке рассвет, просека и широкие фермерские угодья. Удивительно ясное, чистое небо, обещающее солнечный день. Редкие встречные машины и далекое пение птиц. Уилл смотрел куда-то вдаль и чувствовал себя одновременно брошенным посреди океана и невозможно, невыносимо свободным. Внутри было больно, прежняя жизнь умирала и звала к себе бессмысленной тоской. Внутри было так просторно от рухнувших обязательств, обманчивых слов и пустых ожиданий. 

Он наконец сделал первый шаг в такой темный и такой необходимый лес.

Солнце уже показалось из-за низких зданий, когда Молли остановилась у парковки больницы. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине.

— Спасибо. За все.

— И тебе, Уилл.

Она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась, искренне, легко. Ей было так больно и так хорошо одновременно, она так сильно хотела домой. Уилл почти видел это — как она обнимает Уолтера и плачет от облегчения, прижимая его к себе, в окружении взволнованных родителей и стаи собак. Он желал ей этого от всей души. 

— Я никогда не забуду тебя. Всего, что ты сделала. Удачи, Молли.

— И тебе, Уилл. Прощай.

Кажется, никогда до этого они не делили такого понимания. Принятия друг друга. Уилл усмехнулся сам себе. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Бросив последний взгляд на ее прекрасное, измученное, уставшее и такое нежное лицо, он вышел из машины и обошел ее вдоль борта. Молли не трогалась, просто ждала. 

Уилл открыл крышку кузова, собаки взволнованно смотрели на него, щурясь от резкого света. Внутри что-то резко и коротко заболело. Он будет скучать по ним. Он всегда будет тосковать по своей стае. Это просто неизбежность, которую стоило принять. Уилл протянул руку и потрепал за ухом Уинстона, глядящего на хозяина блестящими, внимательными глазами.

— Не волнуйтесь, ребята, вы в надежных руках. 

Убрать руку было физически тяжело. Намного тяжелее, чем убить Дракона или сжечь три года своей жизни. Но так было нужно. Уилл напоследок щелкнул по влажному носу и закрыл крышку, проверив пазы крепления и блоки, позволяющие поступать свежему воздуху. Дважды. После он легко постучал по боку пикапа и сделал два шага назад. Мигнув сигнальными огнями, машина тронулась и вскоре скрылась за поворотом. Уилл некоторое время стоял на месте, глядя ей вслед, а затем неторопливо зашагал к массивному зданию больницы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводы:
> 
> Tu veux un omelette ou croissant? (фр.) — Ты будешь омлет или круассан?
> 
> L'omelette, ça serait mieux, merci. (фр.) — Омлет подойдет, спасибо.
> 
> Le petit déjeuner est dans une demi-heure. (фр.) — Завтрак будет через полчаса.
> 
> Sumanai. (яп.) — Извини.
> 
> Shirimasen. (яп.) — Я не знаю.
> 
> Ça va aller, ma chérie, ça va aller. (фр.) — Все будет хорошо, дорогая, все будет хорошо.
> 
> O, mano mielas vaikas... Kas nutiko? (лит.) — О, моя дорогая девочка… Что случилось?
> 
> Vaikai turi likti gyvi. (лит.) — Дети должны остаться в живых.
> 
> Pagautas! (лит.) — Попалась!
> 
> Mums reikia visų vaikų! (лит.) — Нам нужны все дети!


End file.
